Dreams
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Quatro garotas com um mesmo sonho: brilhar nas passarelas e aparecer nas capas das revistas mais famosas. Entretanto, o sucesso e a felicidade têm seu preço, e as decepções e armadilhas também fazem parte desse jogo. Fanfic UA. Último capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Comentários:**

_Oi pessoal  
Lá vou de novo com mais uma fic UA! A história vai misturar romance, drama e comédia, além de ter quatro protagonistas: Fleur, Saori, June e Shina. Tomara que vcs gostem! (obs: reviews serão extremamente bem-vindas)._

Bjs  
Marina Jolie

****

Dreams

Capítulo 1

Naquela manhã típica de domingo, três jovens modelos estavam reunidas no apartamento que dividiam no centro de Toquio. Shina ensaiava para um desfile que ocorreria na próxima semana, enquanto Fleur aproveitava um raro momento de silêncio para decorar as falas do comercial que iria gravar. June estava se preparando para tomar um banho relaxante. A única moradora ausente, Saori, tinha ido passar o fim de semana com sua família no interior. Parecia que nada poderia perturbar a paz e o sossego do local. Entretanto, só para variar, a tranquilidade duraria muito pouco.  
- Cadê o meu shampoo? – gritou June, aparecendo na sala enrolada numa toalha branca – Mania que vocês tem de pegar minhas coisas sem pedir! – acrescentou ela, furiosa.  
- Eu vi ele na pia do banheiro esta manhã – informou Fleur, sem levantar os olhos do roteiro que estava lendo. De gênio calmo e trânquilo, a garota dificilmente perdia a calma com as confusões de suas colegas.  
June voltou ao banheiro e, menos de dois segundos depois, retornou à sala ainda mais histérica.  
- Quem andou usando meu shampoo? – perguntou, bastante alterada.  
Shina tentou disfarçar, mas sua risadinha maquiavélica a entregou.  
- Foi você, Shina? – interrogou June, aproximando-se da colega de apartamento – Você teve coragem de desperdiçar o meu shampoo carésimo e importado para lavar essa crina esverdeada que você chama de cabelo?  
- Se enxerga, ô loira de farmácia! Meu cabelo é muito mais bonito que o seu! – provocou a outra.  
- Hahahaha... - June forçou o riso - Acho que você nunca se olhou no espelho!  
- O espelho sempre me diz que eu sou bonita e gostosa! Já você... – Shina olhou para a amiga com desdém – Sem falar que o excesso de água oxigenada tá prejudicando os dois neurônios que sobraram aí... daqui a pouco, você vai precisar de um transplante de cérebro!  
- Sua... – começou June, prestes a estapear a ladra do shampoo.  
- Vocês querem calar a boca, suas malucas! – gritou Fleur, perdendo a compostura – Eu preciso me concentrar no roteiro e vocês não deixam!  
- Foi ela quem começou! – defenderam-se as duas, como se fossem irmãs discutindo na frente da mãe.  
- Chega! – ordenou Fleur – Da próxima vez, sejam mais responsáveis e menos infantis! Shina, você deveria ter pedido o shampoo emprestado, e June, pare de se comportar como uma menininha egoísta!  
Depois de levar a bronca, June voltou para o chuveiro, não sem antes mostrar a língua para Shina, que retribuiu a gentileza com um gesto obsceno. Ambas tinham gênios fortes e viviam batendo de frente. Porém, lá no fundo, elas seriam capazes de qualquer coisa para defender uma à outra se fosse preciso.

No fim da tarde, Saori chegou de viagem trazendo alguns doces caseiros para as companheiras de apartamento. June, que era muito gulosa e vivia de regime, reclamou:  
- Você não devia ter trazido essas coisas pra cá, Saori! Desse jeito, vou virar uma baleia!  
- Como assim, virar? Você já está! – Shina provocou-a.  
- Cala a boca, esqueleto ambulante! – gritou a loira, jogando uma almofada na outra garota – Você é magra de ruim, sabia?  
- Não, meu bem. Esse corpinho me custa muitos sacríficios, se quer saber. Só que eu não desconto minhas frustrações em barras de chocolate como você! – devolveu Shina.  
- Você prefere descontar suas frustrações de outras maneiras, do tipo... pegar todos os machos que encontra pela frente! – criticou June.  
A outra garota ficou furiosa.  
- Está insinuando que eu sou promíscua?  
- Não preciso insinuar, porque todas sabemos que você é!  
As duas se pegaram a tapas e puxões de cabelo, tendo que ser separadas por Saori e Fleur.  
- Sua encalhada! – gritou Shina, ofegante – Você tem é inveja de mim!  
- Antes encalhada do que "corrimão de escada"! – June devolveu o "elogio".  
- Que vergonha, vocês duas! – disse Fleur, tentando botar ordem na bagunça – Nós somos amigas e dividimos esta casa. Precisamos ter um mínimo de boa convivência, ou será que vocês nunca vão entender isso?  
June e Shina abaixaram as cabeças, envergonhadas.  
- Por incrível que pareça, eu estava sentindo falta dessas discussões! – comentou Saori, sem conter o riso.  
- Você é outra que pode comer o que quiser que não engorda! A natureza é muito injusta! – queixou-se June, apalpando o próprio corpo e tentando encontrar pneuzinhos imaginários.  
- Você exagera, June. De todas nós, você é a que tem o corpo mais bonito – opinou Fleur.  
- Bonito... – desdenhou a loirinha – Se eu posasse para posters de oficinas mecânicas, sairia bem na foto. Mas, para ser modelo internacional, eu tenho que me adequar aos padrões da moda. E os padrões exigem magreza. Simples assim.  
Shina, que até então estava quieta, esnobou:  
- Eu não encano com isso, não. Se abusar num dia, no outro eu compenso com uma ida à academia.  
- Falar é fácil... – retrucou June, ainda irritada com a garota de cabelos verdes.

Em seguida, as amigas mudaram de assunto. Começaram a falar sobre os compromissos da próxima semana: sessões de foto, desfiles e a gravação do comercial, no caso de Fleur.  
- A Marin avisou que teremos um evento no fim de semana que vem – comentou Shina – Acho que tem algo a ver com o Grande Prêmio de Fórmula 1 em Suzuka.  
- Legal! Vamos conferir aqueles pilotos maravilhosos bem de perto! – assanhou-se June – Especialmente aquele gostoso do Julian Sollo. Ele é lindo! Você não acha, Saori? – perguntou a garota.  
- Lindo é apelido – respondeu ela, que secretamente suspirava por aqueles olhos azuis. Julian era um dos mais jovens corredores da F-1, e vinha acumulando algumas vitórias na última temporada. No próximo ano, ele teria todas as chances de se consagrar campeão. Além de ser um tremendo gato! Como se não bastasse, era muito rico e badalado pelas revistas do mundo todo. Ou seja, a versão mais bem-acabada de um príncipe do século 21. A inocente garota mal podia esconder sua ansiedade para ver de perto o novo ídolo do mundo automobilístico.  
As quatro jovens estavam ali em busca de um mesmo sonho: ser uma modelo reconhecida internacionalmente. Moravam naquele apartamento de dois quartos, sala e cozinha decorado em tons pastéis, onde predominavam as cores branco e rosa nas paredes e nos móveis. O primeiro quarto era ocupado por Fleur, uma loira de olhos claros cujos antepassados eram nórdicos. Sua companheira de dormitório era a temperamental Shina, descendente de italianos que recebera um convite de uma grande agência de modelos e estava no Japão há pouco mais de quatro anos. Dividiam um beliche e um pequeno armário, no qual estavam colados dezenas de adesivos com frases do tipo "Dinheiro não traz felicidade, mas ajuda a sofrer em Paris" e "Respeite o homem da próxima, principalmente se a próxima estiver muito próxima". Ali dentro, elas guardavam suas roupas, sapatos e outros pertences. Havia também uma pequena cômoda, onde se espremiam frascos de perfumes, cremes de todos os tipos e inúmeros acessórios de cabelo.  
O segundo quarto pertencia à irreverente June, que era meio esquentada e não levava desaforo para casa, e à Saori, cuja timidez só não era maior do que a sua beleza de traços delicados. Além do beliche e do guarda-roupa embutido, havia uma bicicleta ergométrica (que pertencia à June, sempre às voltas com suas dietas e ginásticas insanas) e alguns bichos de pelúcia muito meiguinhos que denunciavam a personalidade romântica de sua dona, Saori.  
Sapatos e outros acessórios se espalhavam por quase todos os cômodos, bem como revistas de moda, romances chick-lits (ou de "mulherzinha", se preferirem) e alguns manuais de auto-ajuda, os preferidos de June. Na geladeira, muitas comidinhas light, como iogurte, leite desnatado, frutas e verduras. E também alguns chocolates e biscoitinhos recheados, afinal, ninguém é de ferro.  
Na sala, havia dois sofás de vinil na cor pink que contrastavam com uma estante velha de madeira, na qual se destacavam uma televisão caindo aos pedaços e um antiquado aparelho de som, item bastante disputado pelas quatro, que possuiam gostos musicais muito diferentes entre si. Quem disse que vida de modelo era fácil?

Todas elas tinham contrato com a agência Flash Star, cuja parte artística era comandada pela ex-top model Marin Sato. Embora ainda fosse jovem, Marin teve que abandonar sua carreira precocemente, devido à alguns problemas de coluna. Mas ela não se abateu, e decidiu se dedicar à agência em que fora descoberta a pedido do dono da Flash Star, o mega-empresário Saga.  
Era dela a complicada missão de manter as modelos na linha e conseguir bons contratos para a agência. Tarefas nada fáceis, que muitas vezes a deixavam de cabelos em pé. Afinal, administrar estilistas com o ego na lua, modelos na TPM e clientes à beira de um ataque de nervos era dose para leão.  
Por sorte, Marin podia contar com uma equipe talentosa e comprometida com o sucesso da agência. Vários profissionais trabalhavam na Flash Star, como maquiadores, cabelereiros e fotógrafos. Entre eles, o sedutor Ikki, que dava em cima de todas as mulheres descaradamente e era chamado de "o terror das modelos". Porém, nenhuma das quatro garotas que moravam naquele apartamento havia caído na sua conversa fiada.

Se alguém tentasse traçar um perfil individual de cada uma delas, o resultado saíria mais ou menos assim:  
Fleur, 22 anos. A mais velha e racional do grupo. É a única que namora, e sofre com os ciúmes de seu amado Hyoga, que não gosta muito de sua profissão. Fleur é a conselheira das garotas, que recorrem à ela sempre que tem dúvidas em relação à vida amorosa ou sobre qual roupa vestir.  
Shina, 20 anos. Sem papas na língua, costuma falar tudo o que pensa, doa a quem doer. Vive discutindo com June por qualquer coisa. Não mede esforços para se dar bem na carreira, mesmo que para isso tenha que eventualmente fazer algumas coisinhas reprováveis, como sair com clientes da agência (às escondidas de Marin, que não aceita esse tipo de comportamento das meninas). Tem verdadeiro horror a assumir algum tipo de compromisso amoroso.  
June, 19 anos. Viciada em chocolate e fast food, sofre para se manter em forma e apela para métodos não-convencionais de emagrecimento, como a bulimia e o consumo de moderadores de apetite tarja preta, comprados sem receita. Cheia de frases sarcásticas, vive uma disputa acirrada com Shina para saber quem é a mais encrenqueira da casa.  
Saori, 18 anos. A mais jovem e romântica das quatro. Morava no interior e foi descoberta por um caça-talentos, que convenceu sua família a deixar a garota tentar a vida em Tóquio. Um tanto quanto ingênua, é uma forte candidata a se apaixonar pelo cara errado e quebrar a cara depois.

**No fim de semana seguinte...  
**Conforme Shina antecipara, as quatro foram escaladas para participarem do evento antes da corrida disputada no autódromo de Suzuka. Todas estavam vestidas especialmente para a ocasião. As modelos, denominadas "line girls", iriam acompanhar a preparação dos pilotos antes do grid de largada. Houve um sorteio e, para decepção de June, a garota escolhida para ficar ao lado de Julian Sollo foi Saori.  
- Sua sortuda de uma figa! – reclamou a loira, ao descobrir o resultado do sorteio.  
Saori apenas sorriu. Parecia um sonho ter a oportunidade de conhecer aquele deus de perto!  
Ela foi até o boxe da equipe do piloto, onde os mecânicos estavam preparando o carro. Julian estava falando ao celular com o dono da escuderia e parecia um pouco nervoso com o que estava ouvindo.  
- Não acredito que está me pedindo isso, Michael! – dizia ele, irritado – Eu sei que o piloto principal é o Frank, mas ainda faltam duas corridas para o final da temporada e eu não vou aceitar que ele me ultrapasse só para garantir a vitória dele no campeonato!  
Porém, Michael não se curvou ao descontentamento de seu mais novo piloto e insistiu que ele deveria se limitar em obedecer às ordens da escuderia. Contrariado, Julian desligou o celular.  
- Cada coisa que eu sou obrigado a engolir! – desabafou ele, dando um soco no próprio carro. Subitamente, percebeu que estava sendo observado por Saori. Ficou entusiasmado com o que viu, esquecendo-se rapidamente das diferenças com o patrão.  
- Oi! Você deve ser a "line girl" desta prova, não é? – perguntou, cheio de charme – Como se chama?  
- Saori – respondeu ela, impressionada por ver o ídolo ao vivo e a cores.  
- Ainda bem que mandaram uma garota bonita para cá – disse ele, com um sorriso – Pelo menos isso para melhorar o meu dia – comentou.  
A modelo ficou mais vermelha que o carro do piloto. Mas estava ali a trabalho, e não deixaria que sua timidez a atrapalhasse. Sua função era acompanhar a preparação de Julian antes da largada, e ela procurou ser o mais profissional possível.  
Um repórter apareceu no local para conversar com o piloto. Ele tentou despachar o entrevistador rapidamente, sem sucesso. Quando o rapaz finalmente foi embora, verificou no relógio que o tempo tinha voado.  
- Já está quase na hora da corrida – afirmou ele, devorando Saori com os olhos – Eu gostaria muito de reencontrá-la em outra ocasião. Pretendo passar duas semanas por aqui antes do próximo GP – revelou ele, com um sorriso – Você poderia me dar o seu telefone?  
Ela corou muito e até pensou em recusar, mas sabia que muitas garotas dariam qualquer coisa para ouvir um pedido desses. Informou o número a Julian, que o digitou na agenda do celular.  
- Tenho certeza de que não irá se arrepender – disse ele, misterioso. Pouco depois, o piloto deixou o boxe e se dirigiu à pista, onde sua equipe já o aguardava para a largada.

Saori se arrependeu por ter dado seu telefone. O quê Julian iria pensar dela? Que era uma dessas mulheres fáceis, loucas para agarrar o primeiro piloto famoso que lhes desse bola? Ela não era desse tipo. Por outro lado, achava bastante improvável que o rapaz se lembrasse dela depois da corrida. Com tantos compromissos e assédio ao seu redor, dificilmente Julian teria tempo de ligar para uma garota que ele mal conhecera num dia tão conturbado.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Pena que eu não esteja te fotografando para a Playboy, porque eu adoraria te ver do jeitinho que você veio ao mundo! – comentou ele, com o tom cafajeste de sempre.  
__- Se eu fosse você, teria cuidado com o que fala – disse Fleur, apreensiva.  
__- Por que? – estranhou Ikki, enquanto a clicava.  
__- Porque o meu namorado acabou de entrar no estúdio, e não vai gostar nada se ouvir alguma de suas gracinhas – explicou a loira, apontando para Hyoga.__

* * *

- Por favor, Hyoga... não começa!  
__- Você acha que eu gosto de saber que outros homens vão ver minha namorada quase nua? – perguntou ele, furioso.  
__- É apenas um trabalho como outro qualquer! – a moça respondeu.  
__O rapaz se descontrolou.  
__- Queria ver você dizendo isso se eu tirasse fotos usando uma sunguinha bem sexy e outras mulheres ficassem me admirando, criando fantasias comigo! __

* * *

- Sim, você está ótima, Saori. Só tome cuidado com esse cara. Nas revistas, ele sempre aparece com uma mulher diferente. Você é muito novinha e inexperiente. Não deixe que o Julian se aproveite disso – recomendou a loira.  
__- Ai, Fleur, deixa de ser estraga-prazeres! Só porque brigou com o Hyoga fica aí podando a menina! – criticou June – Não ligue pra ela, Saori, você tem mais é que aproveitar essa dádiva dos céus que é o Julian!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentários:  
**_Oi pessoal,  
Gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Aqui vai o segundo XD espero que vcs continuem acompanhando (e comentando), pq essa fic vai ser beeeeeeem longa._

_Bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 2  
**Apesar de ser o líder da prova, na penúltima volta Julian foi pressionado a abrir espaço para o colega de equipe, Frank. Mesmo insatisfeito, ele obedeceu à ordem e chegou em segundo lugar. Quando subiu ao pódio, abriu sua champagne e deu um banho em Frank, o campeão. Contudo, ele preferia ter jogado a garrafa na cabeça do colega em vez da bebida.  
Depois do Grande Prêmio, as modelos foram convidadas para uma festa na agência onde trabalhavam. Marin estava muito satisfeita com o retorno atingido pelo evento e decidiu comemorar ao lado de todos os profissionais que haviam participado do GP.  
- E aí, Saori? Como ele é pessoalmente? – perguntou June, curiosíssima para saber mais detalhes.  
- Bem... ele é muito bonito... nós não conversamos muito, mas ele pediu o meu telefone – contou a garota, um pouco envergonhada.  
- Você deu, né? – perguntou a loira.  
- Dei, mas eu não deveria ter feito isso...  
- Por quê não? Já pensou se ele te ligar? Vai ser o máximo! – comentou Shina, que também estava ouvindo a conversa.  
- Você ganhou na loteria, menina! – concordou June.  
A jovem sorriu disfarçadamente. Duvidava muito que Julian decidisse ligar para ela, mas ficaria muito feliz se isso acontecesse.

Na manhã seguinte, o celular de Saori tocou insistentemente, obrigando-a a acordar mais cedo do que o planejado. _"Droga! Quem será que está me ligando a essa hora?"_, pensou ela, um pouco irritada. Ainda sonolenta, pegou o aparelho que estava sobre o criado-mudo e o atendeu.  
- Alô?  
- Oi, é a Saori? Sou eu, Julian. Estou ligando para te fazer um convite...  
A garota só não caiu para trás porque ainda estava deitada. Jamais imaginara ser despertada por uma ligação tão importante como aquela.  
- Oi... – ela respondeu, ainda se recobrando da surpresa por estar falando com Julian – Que convite você quer me fazer?  
- Eu gostaria de sair com você esta noite.  
"_Ele é muito direto"_, pensou ela, com um sorriso no rosto. Perguntou:  
- E onde você está pensando em ir?  
- Não decidi ainda... que tal um jantar? Conheço um restaurante ótimo.  
- Pode ser... – respondeu Saori, se esforçando para não parecer excessivamente empolgada. Sabia que demonstrar muito interesse afugentava qualquer homem.  
- Ok... Me encontre lá às oito horas. Anote o endereço...  
Depois de conversarem mais um pouco e se despedirem, ele desligou. Saori mal se continha de felicidade. Tinha marcado um encontro com um homem lindo e famoso, e iriam jantar juntos num restaurante chiquérrimo! O que ela nem desconfiava é que o piloto pretendia fazer dela o seu "prato principal"...  
- Uau! Você vai se encontrar com o Julian? Tô passada! – disse June, ao saber da novidade.  
- Nem acredito ainda – respondeu Saori, muito nervosa – Não sei nem o que vou vestir! Me sinto tão insegura!  
- Não se preocupe! A Fleur vai te ajudar a escolher uma roupa bem sexy. Você precisa caprichar, afinal, não é todo dia que se recebe um convite desses!  
A jovem sorriu. June estava certa, ela tivera mesmo muita sorte ao conhecer Julian. Parecia inacreditável que alguém tão rico e famoso a convidasse para jantar com ele. Era um acontecimento totalmente inesperado, que a fez se lembrar de um daqueles livros água-com-açúcar que costumava ler. Ela sonhou acordada por alguns instantes, imaginando-se numa cena romântica ao lado daquele príncipe...  
"_Você é a mulher que eu sempre quis encontrar. Estou completamente apaixonado por você", Julian declarou-se, ajoelhado a seus pés. Em seguida, ele se levantou e a tomou em seus braços, beijando-a de uma forma arrebatadora...  
_- Ei, acorda! – disse Fleur, dando tapinhas em seu ombro e fazendo-a despertar de suas fantasias românticas – Esqueceu que nós temos uma sessão de fotos hoje? Já estamos atrasadas!

A contragosto, Saori vestiu-se e acompanhou a amiga até a Flash Star, onde Ikki já esperava impacientemente por elas.  
- Vocês acham que isso aqui é a casa da Mãe-Joana, é? Nem se maquiaram ainda! – reclamou ele, de mal-humor.  
- O quê foi, Ikki? Não conseguiu caçar nenhuma vítima no fim de semana? – provocou Fleur, com um sorriso irônico.  
O rapaz preferiu ignorar a piadinha, já que estava muito ocupado em preparar a câmera e a iluminação do estúdio para a sessão de fotos. As duas correram até o camarim para serem maquiadas e penteadas. Quinze minutos depois, as modelos ficaram prontas.  
- Esse ensaio vai ficar um luuuuxo! - elogiou Afrodite, o cabelereiro, ao conferir o resultado.  
Saori ficou no camarim aguardando sua vez, enquanto Fleur se dirigia ao estúdio. Repentinamente, a loira sentiu-se um pouco tensa. Ela ia posar para um encarte de lingeries de uma revista, e sabia que Hyoga não iria gostar nadinha quando descobrisse.  
A sessão de fotos começou, e a jovem tratou de espantar esses pensamentos. Conforme o fotógrafo lhe pedia, fazia poses sensuais e olhares provocantes. Vestida apenas com um conjunto de corpete e calcinha, ela ficou bem constrangida quando percebeu que Ikki a observava com certa malícia.  
- Pena que eu não esteja te fotografando para a Playboy, porque eu adoraria te ver do jeitinho que você veio ao mundo! – comentou ele, com o tom cafajeste de sempre.  
- Se eu fosse você, teria cuidado com o que fala – disse Fleur, apreensiva.  
- Por que? – estranhou Ikki, enquanto a clicava.  
- Porque o meu namorado acabou de entrar no estúdio, e não vai gostar nada se ouvir alguma de suas gracinhas – explicou a loira, apontando para Hyoga.  
Ikki engoliu em seco, sentindo-se desconfortável ao saber que o namorado da modelo estava no local. O rapaz, que era alto e forte, olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos. O fotógrafo torceu para que Fleur não comentasse sobre o seu assédio na frente dele, e decidiu ficar bem quietinho até o fim da sessão de fotos.

Quando terminaram, Fleur vestiu um roupão e foi falar com Hyoga. A garota tinha um sorriso estampado nos lábios, que foi morrendo aos poucos ao perceber a expressão irritada do loiro. Ela tentou beijá-lo, mas o rapaz a repeliu.  
- Por que você não me contou que ia tirar fotos de lingerie? – perguntou, tentando não se alterar.  
- Porque isso não tem nada demais! – Fleur respondeu, incomodada com o ciúme do rapaz.  
- Não? Eu vi você fazendo aquelas poses sensuais para o fotógrafo tarado! Sem falar que qualquer pessoa que comprar essa revista vai ver essas fotos!  
- Por favor, Hyoga... não começa!  
- Você acha que eu gosto de saber que outros homens vão ver minha namorada quase nua? – perguntou ele, furioso.  
- É apenas um trabalho como outro qualquer! – a moça respondeu.  
O rapaz se descontrolou.  
- Queria ver você dizendo isso se eu tirasse fotos usando uma sunguinha bem sexy e outras mulheres ficassem me admirando, criando fantasias comigo!  
- Eu não me importaria, porque sei que você é meu! Elas que morressem de inveja! – respondeu Fleur, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Tão fácil falar... não é você quem namora uma garota que estimula as fantasias eróticas de um monte de machos por aí! – ele gritou.  
Envergonhada, Fleur queria abrir um buraco no chão para se esconder. Todas as pessoas dentro do estúdio estavam prestando atenção à discussão do casal. Por que Hyoga tinha que ser tão cabeça-dura e ciumento?  
- Estou cheia do seu ciúme! Se você não me aceita como eu sou, se não aceita minha profissão, por que continua comigo? – ela questionou.  
O rapaz a encarou com raiva.  
- Você tem razão! Só tô perdendo meu tempo com você! Achei que o nosso namoro era importante para você, mas vejo que estava enganado. Você só se preocupa com a sua carreira! – acusou o loiro – Então, fique com ela e seja feliz!  
Ele saiu pisando duro, com uma expressão de ódio no rosto. Por dentro, sentia-se despedaçado por terminar com Fleur. Amava aquela garota, mas não conseguia aceitar o trabalho dela. Saber que outros homens a veriam apenas de calcinha e sutiã, ainda que numa simples foto, era demais para a cabeça dele.  
Fleur começou a chorar e saiu correndo do estúdio, indo se esconder no camarim destinado às modelos. Saori, que estava trocando de roupa, viu seu desespero e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Aos prantos, a loira contou sobre o rompimento.  
- Quem sabe ele mude de idéia, perceba que pegou pesado e te peça desculpas – Saori disse, tentando consolar a amiga.  
- Não, ele não vai fazer isso. O Hyoga nunca dá o braço a torcer. E eu também não aguento mais os ciúmes dele!  
- Mas você ama o Hyoga?  
- Claro que sim! Estamos juntos há tanto tempo... eu sonhava em construir uma vida ao lado dele... mas, agora, tudo acabou... - afirmou ela, com lágrimas no rosto.  
- Eu nem sei o que dizer, Fleur. Vocês pareciam tão felizes juntos!  
- Nós éramos felizes... mas, depois que ele começou a implicar com o meu trabalho, nosso namoro virou uma verdadeira guerra...

Arrasada, loira foi embora da agência e voltou para casa. Passou boa parte do dia trancada no quarto, chorando. Talvez Hyoga se arrependesse do rompimento e tentasse fazer as pazes... no fundo, porém, ela sabia que essa possibilidade era muito remota. Mesmo que se reconciliassem, Hyoga continuaria exigindo que ela abandonasse a vida de modelo. E, se ela tivesse que escolher entre a carreira e o namorado, não hesitaria: ficaria com a primeira opção.

**Horas depois...  
**Saori acabara de se vestir para seu encontro com Julian. Como Fleur ainda não tinha se recuperado do fora que levara de Hyoga, June decidiu dar uma mãozinha para a amiga e a ajudou a escolher um modelito bem ousado, que, por sinal, era de Shina: uma saia curta, preta, e uma blusinha bem decotada, com brilhos prateados. Completando a produção, um par de sandálias de salto alto.  
- Acho melhor eu não usar isso, June! A Shina vai dar um escândalo se perceber que eu peguei as roupas dela sem pedir emprestadas!  
- Relax, Saori! Nem sei se a chatonilda vai dormir em casa hoje. Parece que ela tem mais um daqueles "encontros" de uma noite só – ironizou a loira – Ela nem vai notar que você usou as coisas dela.  
- Mas não é você que vive dando piti quando alguém usa algo seu sem pedir? – perguntou Fleur, aparecendo subitamente na porta do quarto. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.  
- A Shina é muito folgada e sempre usa minhas coisas. Nada mais justo ela provar do seu próprio veneno – justificou June – Ela não ficou um arraso? – perguntou, enquanto exibia Saori para a amiga e acrescentava, orgulhosa – Fui eu quem criei essa produção.  
- Sim, você está ótima, Saori. Só tome cuidado com esse cara. Nas revistas, ele sempre aparece com uma mulher diferente. Você é muito novinha e inexperiente. Não deixe que o Julian se aproveite disso – recomendou a loira.  
- Ai, Fleur, deixa de ser estraga-prazeres! Só porque brigou com o Hyoga fica aí podando a menina! – criticou June – Não ligue pra ela, Saori, você tem mais é que aproveitar essa dádiva dos céus que é o Julian!  
- Não sou tão bobinha quanto vocês pensam – defendeu-se a garota de cabelo lilás.  
- Mas ainda é virgem e, se ele descobrir isso, vai ficar louco para te ensinar as coisas na prática – comentou Fleur, divertida e amarga ao mesmo tempo.  
- Pode deixar, Fleur. Eu vou me cuidar – prometeu Saori.  
Ela havia combinado se encontrar com Julian no restaurante que ele escolhera. Ao chegar lá, sentiu-se um pouco intimidada. O lugar era muito sofisticado, com uma decoração luxuosa e um tanto quanto exótica. A hostess mediu-a de alto a baixo antes de perguntar:  
- Tem reserva para esta noite?  
- Eu estou esperando alguém – Saori respondeu – O nome dele é Julian. Julian Sollo.  
- Ah, o piloto? – perguntou a recepcionista – Ele já está à sua espera – respondeu, indicando a mesa onde o rapaz estava.

Muito nervosa, Saori aproximou-se. Julian se levantou da cadeira para cumprimentá-la.  
- Está linda – elogiou ele, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para ela sentar-se - Aceita uma bebida? Champagne, talvez?  
- Eu... não costumo beber... – ela respondeu, sentindo-se deslocada naquele lugar tão refinado.  
- Só uma dose não faz mal a ninguém – insistiu o rapaz, com um sorriso envolvente. A garota assentiu com a cabeça, e o maitre entregou a carta de bebidas para Julian. Fizeram o pedido, e assim que o funcionário se afastou, Julian tomou as mãos da jovem entre as suas, olhando para ela de forma indiscreta. Saori corou ao sentir-se observada daquela forma. Mesmo sendo muito bonita, ela saíra com pouquíssimos rapazes até então, e nenhum deles se parecia com Julian. O rapaz era cobiçadíssimo por inúmeras mulheres, e considerado um "don-juan". Apesar de ter apenas 23 anos, já era bastante experiente com o sexo feminino, e sabia perfeitamente como seduzir uma mulher. Com Saori, não seria diferente. Além de ser linda, ela tinha um ar de ingenuidade e inocência que o fascinava.  
- Por favor, traga salmão ao molho rosé para minha acompanhante – ele pediu ao garçom – Eu vou querer Lagosta à Belle Munier.  
A jovem reparou na enorme quantidade de talheres ao lado do prato e teve receio de dar vexame, uma vez que nunca havia jantado em um restaurante tão fino como aquele. Felizmente, lembrou-se das aulas de etiqueta que recebera na Flash Star e procurou manter a calma. Para sua própria surpresa, seu desempenho com os talheres foi digno de uma verdadeira lady. Ninguém que a observasse poderia dizer que ela não costumava frequentar ambientes daquele porte.  
Durante o jantar, o piloto contou várias histórias sobre sua carreira na F-1. Ele deixou bem claro que se considerava um dos melhores em atividade.  
- Pode ter certeza de que eu vou fazer história nas pistas. Mais do que isso, eu serei um verdadeiro mito! – afirmou, sem falsa modéstia.  
A falta de humildade dele não foi suficiente para diminuir o interesse da modelo, que parecia cada vez mais atraída pelo glamour que o cercava.  
Quando terminaram de jantar, Julian a levou para dar uma volta na área externa do restaurante. Estava mais do que pronto para dar o bote em sua presa. Devagar, ele começou a se aproximar mais e mais dela, com um sorriso e um olhar cada vez mais insinuantes. Saori se perturbou com a proximidade entre ambos, e por pouco não saiu correndo antes de cair em suas garras. Mas o rapaz não se preocupou com sua aparente resistência, porque sabia como superá-la.  
Seus lábios tocaram os dela delicadamente, para não assustá-la. A garota tremeu de emoção, e Julian foi intensificando o beijo bem devagar, usando toda a sua experiência para conquistar a confiança dela pouco a pouco...  
Por não estar acostumada com homens desse tipo, Saori ficou zonza. Sentia-se quase incapaz de resistir ao elaborado jogo de sedução do piloto, e teve medo de fraquejar. Porém, quando Julian a convidou para esticarem a noite na casa dele, a garota caiu em si. Precisava manter um mínimo de racionalidade, sem se deixar levar pela vontade de aceitar as carícias dele. Por isso, obrigou-se a recusar o convite.  
- Desculpe, Julian, mas... hoje não – ela respondeu, com certa hesitação que não passou despercebida para ele  
- Por que não? – o piloto perguntou, sem entender. Estava disposto a convencê-la de qualquer jeito, usando todas as armas que conhecia: olhares, sorrisos, fala macia...

Saori tentou explicar:  
- É que... nós mal nos conhecemos...  
- E você não gostaria de me conhecer melhor... mais intimamente? – ele sussurrou no ouvido da jovem, com uma voz de veludo.

**Próximo capítulo**

_Nesse momento, Fleur perdeu a cabeça e explodiu:  
- Por que vocês não calam a boca?! Que saco, só sabem discutir uma com a outra o tempo todo! Vou acabar achando que rola uma paixão mal-resolvida entre vocês duas!  
- Eu, hein? Meu negócio é homem! – Shina fez questão de responder.  
- O meu também! E, mesmo que não fosse, jamais me interessaria por alguém como a Shina. Eca! – disse June, com cara de nojo.

* * *

Embora ela não costumasse beber, o rapaz insistira para que experimentasse o champagne. Já tomara duas taças, e agora sentia-se levemente atordoada. Julian aproveitou-se de seu estado e começou a beijá-la com suavidade. Saori sentiu seu corpo incendiar conforme o rapaz a tocava, principalmente em alguns pontos fracos, como seios e pernas.  
- É melhor não... – ela ainda tentou dizer, mas Julian a calou com um beijo. Estava completamente seduzida por ele, e não já não tinha forças para escapar de suas investidas.

* * *

- Temos, sim – respondeu Fleur - Você tem idéia de quantas pessoas já morreram por causa da bulimia, June? É uma doença perigosa, que acaba com o organismo aos poucos!  
- Vocês deveriam arrumar outra coisa para fazer além de dar palpite na vida alheia! – respondeu a loira, de forma agressiva.  
Ela se trancou no quarto e começou a chorar. Será que ninguém percebia que ela não tinha outra saída a não ser aquela para controlar o peso?_

**Agradecimentos  
Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da nova fic e espero que continue acompanhando. Acho que a história vai ficar mais interessante nos próximos capítulos, qdo novas situações forem acontecendo. Bjs!  
**Celina: **Gracias pelos elogios! Essas brigas entre a June e a Shina ainda vão render muito, hahaha... uma tem a língua mais ferina que a outra e elas vão discutir por todas as razões possíveis. Obs: acabei de atualizar Aparências. Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Saori ficou balançada com a proposta. Afinal, sentia-se muito atraída por Julian, e quantas mulheres não dariam qualquer coisa para estar no lugar dela? Mas não podia ceder assim tão facilmente à conversa dele. Julian não lhe daria o menor valor se conseguisse ir para a cama com ela logo no primeiro encontro.  
- Outro dia – a garota afirmou, esforçando-se para não voltar atrás e cair em tentação.  
O rapaz ficou um pouco decepcionado, mas disfarçou.  
- Ok. Não vou obrigá-la a fazer nada que não queira – afirmou, num tom complacente – Posso pelo menos levá-la até sua casa?  
- Claro – Saori respondeu, orgulhosa de si mesma por ter conseguido resistir.  
Julian a deixou na entrada do prédio, não sem antes tirar seu fôlego com um beijo ardente.  
- Durma bem, e tenha bons sonhos... comigo, de preferência – disse ele, sorrindo de um jeito sexy – Eu te ligo para marcarmos outro encontro.  
- Vou esperar – Saori respondeu, descendo do carro – Boa noite!  
O carro se afastou, e a garota entrou no prédio com o coração aos pulos. Estava nas nuvens...  
Será que ela tinha encontrado o homem da sua vida?

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**- Pode ir me contando tintim por tintim como foi o encontro! – cobrou June, interessadíssima.  
- Foi ótimo. O Julian é muito fino e educado. Um verdadeiro gentleman – Saori suspirou – Só não gostei quando ele ficou insistindo para que nós fossemos até a casa dele...  
- E você recusou? – perguntou June, incrédula.  
- O que você queria? Que eu passasse a noite com ele? Seria precipitado demais!  
- Eu não acho – intrometeu-se Shina – Perdeu uma boa chance de comprovar se ele é tudo isso que parece ser!  
- Para uma devoradora de homens como você, pode ser muito normal transar com um cara no primeiro encontro – afirmou Fleur – Mas, para alguém como a Saori, que ainda é virgem, seria muito arriscado.  
Shina se irritou com o "puxão de orelha" e revidou:  
- Até quando vamos ter que aguentar seu mau-humor, Fleur? Desde que brigou com o Hyoga, você só sabe distribuir farpas! Eu, hein?  
Embora chateada com o comentário, a loira preferiu ficar quieta. Era verdade que andava muito deprimida com o fim de seu relacionamento, mas Shina perdera uma excelente chance de ficar calada.  
- De qualquer forma, nós vamos sair juntos outro dia – contou Saori, tentando descontrair o ambiente, que subitamente se tornara tenso.  
- Pelo jeito, ele gostou mesmo de você! – animou-se June - Já pensou se vocês se casarem? Você vai ficar rica, viajar para vários países... – delirou a loira – Só não vá se esquecer das amigas "pobres"!  
- Que casar o quê! Não fique se iludindo, Saori. O Julian não é o tipo de homem que se casa assim tão facilmente – alertou Shina – Ele só vai fazer isso depois que galinhar bastante. Tome cuidado para não quebrar a cara, porque ele não deve ser nada fiel às mulheres que se apaixonam por ele!  
Saori se incomodou com o que ouviu, mas foi June quem saiu em defesa da amiga:  
- Você é outra mal-amada, Shina! Só porque não quer se apaixonar por ninguém, fica aí dando esses palpites que ninguém pediu!  
- Só estou tentando prevenir a Saori, para que depois ela não se queixe que ninguém a avisou – justificou a garota.  
- Isso aí é inveja sua! – retrucou a loira – Não é à tóa que vai terminar sozinha e esquecida.  
Shina a ironizou:  
- Você tem tanta moral para me dizer isso... há quanto tempo você não sai com ninguém?  
Nesse momento, Fleur perdeu a cabeça e explodiu:  
- Por que vocês não calam a boca?! Que saco, só sabem discutir uma com a outra o tempo todo! Vou acabar achando que rola uma paixão mal-resolvida entre vocês duas!  
- Eu, hein? Meu negócio é homem! – Shina fez questão de responder.  
- O meu também! E, mesmo que não fosse, jamais me interessaria por alguém como a Shina. Eca! – disse June, com cara de nojo.  
A outra não perdeu a chance e devolveu no mesmo tom:  
- O mesmo digo eu, sua loira-aguada!  
Depois da discussão, Fleur se enfiou de novo no quarto, só saindo na hora do jantar. A gravação do comercial seria no dia seguinte, e ela precisava ficar tranquila e relaxada. _"Uma missão quase impossível, quando se tem Shina e June como colegas de apartamento"_, pensou a loira, irritada.  
Saori passou o resto do dia sonhando acordada com o encontro da noite passada e também com o próximo. Quase roeu as unhas de ansiedade, esperando que Julian ligasse para convidá-la.

Durante a semana que se passou após o jantar, o rapaz enviou flores e chocolates diariamente para sua vítima. Sua intenção era amolecer a garota para que ela finalmente cedesse ao seu reconhecido poder de sedução.  
- Essa casa tá virando uma floricultura! – reclamou Shina, espirrando devido à sua alergia ao pólen.  
- Eu tô amando esses chocolates suiços que o Julian tá mandando pra Saori! – disse June, devorando sozinha uma caixa de bombons – Ele tem muito bom-gosto!  
No encontro seguinte, o piloto levou a modelo para jantar em um restaurante ainda mais caro e imponente que o anterior. Tudo se repetiu na mesma sequência: ele contou sobre seus feitos na F-1, cobriu Saori de elogios e cavalheirismos e, por fim, tentou outra vez convencê-la a passar a noite na casa dele. Mas ela resistiu bravamente às tentativas dele para seduzi-la, deixando Julian decepcionado.  
Ele já estava se cansando das "frescuras" da garota, principalmente porque dentro de alguns dias teria que viajar para fora do país e disputar a última etapa do campeonato. Resolver aquela situação o quanto antes era mais do que um mero capricho, tornara-se uma verdadeira obsessão para ele. Por isso, o rapaz decidiu esperar um pouco antes de prosseguir com suas investidas. Para os seus padrões, considerava Saori uma garota muito "difícil", já que vivia rodeado de mulheres bastante liberais, que só faltavam se jogar em sua cama. A dificuldade de conquistá-la o excitava, mas tinha certeza de que acabaria sendo bem-sucedido. Afinal, ela não havia ficado indiferente ao seu charme. Era questão de tempo para que a levasse para sua cama. Depois que estivesse saciado, sua atitude seria a mesma de sempre: a dispensaria.  
Não queria se envolver a sério com ninguém. No seu entender, era jovem demais para assumir um compromisso. Preferia curtir a vida, frequentar baladas, "pegar" todas as mulheres disponíveis, que não eram poucas... Para Julian, Saori era apenas um passatempo, assim como todas as outras.

Depois do segundo encontro, o rapaz demorou cinco dias antes de resolver ligar para ela novamente. Assim que a modelo atendeu o telefone, ele sorriu ao perceber a ansiedade que a voz dela deixou transparecer. "Quanto mais se despreza uma mulher, mais ela correrá atrás", era o seu lema. No caso de Saori, era notório que a garota estava com medo de que ele não quisesse mais vê-la.  
- Estou ligando para saber se você aceita jantar comigo outra vez – Julian disse, num tom direto e decidido.  
- Cla-claro – ela respondeu, mal disfarçando seu nervosismo – Quando?  
O piloto aproveitou para jogar sua cartada final, que sempre funcionava:  
- Que tal no próximo sábado, às oito horas, no meu iate particular?  
Ouvir aquela voz sexy e envolvente convidando-a para um encontro romântico à beira-mar a deixou arrepiada. Mesmo que Saori quisesse, não conseguiria dizer não. Quem poderia resistir ao charme de um homem como aquele? Então, ela optou pela única resposta possível:  
- Está bem. Nos veremos no sábado.  
Ela sabia que, inevitavelmente, acabaria indo para a cama com Julian caso eles se encontrassem outras vezes. Entretanto, não queria que isso acontecesse rápido demais. Pretendia esperar o máximo de tempo que pudesse antes da primeira noite com ele. Saori só não imaginava que as coisas se encaminhariam de uma forma totalmente oposta ao que planejara.  
No sábado à noite, Julian preparou um jantar inesquecível em seu iate. Pretendia impressioná-la de todas as formas, e teve o cuidado de providenciar tudo com o maior requinte: rosas vermelhas, bombons suiços, champagne da melhor safra, além de um jantar à base de frutos do mar, preparado por um dos mais conceituados chefs do país. Com todos esses ingredientes afrodisíacos, nenhuma mulher resistiria a ele. _"Ainda mais ganhando de brinde meu charme irresístivel e o privilégio de desfrutar do meu corpo sarado"_, pensou ele, de modo malicioso.  
Foi buscar a garota na portaria do prédio dela, usando apenas óculos escuros para não ser reconhecido. Estacionou seu Porsche último tipo em frente ao local e esperou que Saori descesse. Quando a viu, ficou alucinado. Ela vestia um pretinho básico, que deixava suas longas pernas à mostra. O vestido possuia um leve decote, que despertou os seus desejos mais libidinosos.  
A modelo entrou no carro do piloto com os nervos à flor da pele.  
- Olá... como você está? – Julian perguntou, enquanto beijava suavemente a mão da garota. Isso a fez derreter por dentro.  
- Bem, e você? – ela respondeu, tentando inutilmente manter o auto-controle.  
- Melhor agora – disse ele, com um sorriso sensual.  
Assim que chegaram ao local onde o iate estava ancorado, Julian desceu do carro e foi correndo abrir a porta para Saori. Ela, que não estava acostumada com tantas gentilezas, ficou encantada.  
- Espero que goste do jantar – ele disse, assim que entraram no iate e se depararam com uma mesa decorada com requinte e elegância. A toalha, os pratos, as taças e os talheres eram o que havia de mais sofisticado, assim como a refeição, que foi servida por um garçom muito discreto.  
Assim que o jantar terminou, o garçom os deixou à sós.  
- Experimente esses bombons de licor – Julian ofereceu à garota. Sabia que poucas mulheres resistem à deliciosa combinação de álcool e chocolate. Saori aceitou e provou um bombom, apreciando seu sabor indescritível.

Embora ela não costumasse beber, o rapaz insistira para que experimentasse o champagne. Já tomara duas taças, e agora sentia-se levemente atordoada. Julian aproveitou-se de seu estado e começou a beijá-la com suavidade. Saori sentiu seu corpo reagir conforme o rapaz a tocava, principalmente em alguns pontos fracos, como seios e pernas.  
- É melhor não... – ela ainda tentou dizer, mas Julian a calou com um beijo. Estava completamente seduzida por ele, e já não tinha forças para escapar de suas investidas. Dessa forma, não esboçou nenhuma reação quando o rapaz a levou para sua cama...

**No dia seguinte...  
**- Estou desconfiada de que a June anda "miando" [1] – comentou Shina com Fleur.  
- Por que diz isso?  
- Já reparou que ela sempre se tranca no banheiro logo depois de comer? Eu já tentei espioná-la para tirar essa dúvida, mas não consegui. Ela sempre liga o chuveiro, e eu acredito que seja para encobrir o som dela "miando".  
- Acha que deveríamos falar com ela sobre isso? – perguntou Fleur, preocupada.  
- Lógico! Essa louca vai acabar ficando doente se continuar insistindo com essas dietas malucas e ainda por cima apelar para esse método absurdo!  
Quando June acordou, as duas confrontaram a amiga sobre o assunto. Ela reagiu com revolta:  
- De onde vocês tiraram essa idéia?  
- Já percebi que você anda se empanturrando de doces e não engorda. Isso é muito estranho, ainda mais para você, que sempre teve tendência de engordar – afirmou Shina.  
- Eu tenho ido mais na academia, só isso – a loira tentou se justificar – De qualquer forma, vocês não tem nada a ver com a minha vida!  
- Temos, sim – respondeu Fleur - Você tem idéia de quantas pessoas já morreram por causa da bulimia, June? É uma doença perigosa, que aos poucos acaba com o organismo!  
- Vocês deveriam arrumar outra coisa para fazer além de dar palpite na vida alheia! – respondeu a loira, de forma agressiva.  
Ela se trancou no quarto e começou a chorar. Será que ninguém percebia que ela não tinha outra saída a não ser aquela para controlar o peso? A culpa não era dela se o mundo da moda determinava que as modelos deveriam ter 58 cm de cintura e 85 de quadris! Não conseguia se privar de tentações como chocolate, salgadinhos e fast food. Porém, ela era uma modelo, e não podia se dar ao luxo de engordar nem um quilinho extra. A única maneira de conciliar sua gulodice às exigências dos estilistas era eliminar o excesso de calorias ingeridas. Para conseguir isso, ela era obrigada a "miar" após as refeições. Era horrível e desconfortável, mas ela já tinha se acostumado e incorporado aquele hábito à sua rotina. Pela primeira vez, estava mantendo o peso dentro dos limites aceitáveis. Não podia abrir mão dessa conquista só porque suas amigas achavam o método "perigoso".

**No iate de Julian...  
**O sol penetrava pelas janelas do iate quando Saori despertou, coberta apenas por um lençol branco. Sua cabeça doía, devido ao excesso de champagne que consumira. Recordava-se vagamente do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Subitamente, viu que suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão, e se envergonhou ao perceber que estava completamente nua. Levantou-se da cama rapidamente e começou a se vestir.

Julian, que tinha saído alguns minutos atrás para dar uma volta, entrou no local e sorriu ao vê-la.  
- Já se vestiu? Achei que iríamos aproveitar a manhã juntos... – afirmou, num tom malicioso.  
- Eu não deveria ter passado a noite aqui – Saori respondeu, nervosa – Foi uma loucura da minha parte!

[1] O termo "miar" é usado pelos adeptos da bulimia, doença em que a pessoa se força a vomitar para ficar livre do excesso de comida que ingeriu e assim não engordar.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_Porém, Shina fazia questão de tentar abrir seus olhos sempre que podia:  
__- Acorda, "Bela Adormecida"! O príncipe virou um sapo! Você não deveria ter sido tão ingênua acreditando que um cara do tipo dele se apaixonaria de verdade! Ou você não sabe como é o mundo da F-1? Com tantas mulheres se jogando pra cima dele, por que o Julian levaria você a sério? Você é apenas mais uma conquista, mais um "troféu" para a coleção dele!  
__- Não seja tão dura, Shina! Não vê que a Saori tá sofrendo? – censurou June.__

* * *

Embora ela se julgasse acima do bem e do mal, as outras garotas sabiam que a paixão costuma cegar as pessoas e que, muito provavelmente, Shina seria obrigada a provar do próprio veneno no dia em que se apaixonasse perdidamente por um homem.

* * *

Saori olhou o resultado pela décima vez, sem acreditar. O teste de farmácia não deixara dúvidas: ela estava grávida.  
O medo e a alegria se misturaram dentro dela. Não planejara ter um filho agora, ainda mais sendo tão jovem e solteira._

**Agradecimentos  
**

**Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias! Desta vez, eu terei que discordar da sua opinião: até entendo o lado do Hyoga, mas a Fleur é uma modelo, e como tal, existe a possibilidade dela fazer fotos de lingerie. Assim como as atrizes, que precisam beijar vários homens... é complicado, mas é a profissão dela, né? Tmb adoro as desavenças entre a June e a Shina! E a Saori não só caiu nas garras do Julian como ainda tá esperando um baby dele! Mas não se preocupe, pq o mundo (e essa fic) darão muitas voltas... pode esperar que ainda vão acontecer muitas mudanças na vida dela. Bjs!  
**Celina:** Gracias! Acho que, por enquanto, a Fleur não vai se reconciliar com o Hyoga... e o pior: logo ela vai descobrir que foi trocada por outra (tadinha!). Quem sabe ela tmb não irá conhecer uma nova pessoa?? O Ikki é meio safadinho mesmo, mas no fundo é um cara legal. Só não posso dizer o mesmo do Julian, que daqui a pouco vai mostrar o seu lado obscuro, hehehe... Sobre Aioria e Marin, eles terão uma "participação especial", mas como personagens secundários (já que a minha outra fic é quase inteiramente dedicada a eles). Bjs!  
**Milusca:** Adorei sua review grandona, seus comentários são sempre impagáveis, kkkkkk... Ah, vc já queria esquartejar a Saori no capítulo anterior? E agora, que ela engravidou do Julian por descuido?? Até eu fiquei com raiva da tontice dela (e vc nem imagina o que ainda vem pela frente, kkkkk). Ela ainda vai sofrer muuuuito! Bom, a Shina desta vez não será má, apesar das suas frases sarcásticas, hehehe... e a June, apesar da bulimia, é sem dúvida a personagem mais divertida dessa fic. O Hyoga ciumento é mesmo difícil de imaginar, mas ele viu a mina dele tirando fotos de lingerie (e o Ikki era o fotógrafo XD), até mesmo um cara tranquilo como ele perderia a calma, vc não acha? Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentários:  
**

_Pessoal_

_Por favor, comentem o capítulo. Eu quase não atualizei a fic devido à falta de comentários... gostaria muito de continuar, mas tô pensando na possibilidade de desistir pq percebi que a fic não agradou da forma que eu esperava. É uma pena, pq eu tive várias idéias legais para essa fic e pretendia desenvolver aos poucos...  
Apesar da minha vontade de parar, eu ainda não desisti (sou muito teimosa XD), e seria muito importante descobrir aonde estou errando... se vcs puderem me ajudar (mesmo que seja para dizer o que não estão gostando), eu agradeço..._

_Bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 4**

- Está arrependida? – perguntou Julian, insinuante – Não foi o que pareceu ontem à noite. Para uma virgem, até que você é bem fogosa...  
As faces da garota arderam intensamente com esse comentário.  
- Eu preciso ir – ela insistiu, mal conseguindo encará-lo.  
- Eu posso levá-la até sua casa – o rapaz ofereceu.  
Saori aceitou, mas ambos permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o trajeto. Ela mal podia acreditar no que tinha feito. Até onde se lembrava, Julian não tinha usado preservativo, e a garota não se conformava por ter se exposto a tamanho risco.  
- Eu te ligo – foi tudo o que ele disse ao deixá-la em frente ao prédio onde a modelo morava. Nem sequer lhe deu um beijo de despedida, como costumava fazer nos encontros anteriores. Ela observou o carro se afastar, enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.  
Não era aquilo que Saori tinha sonhado para sua primeira vez. Quer dizer, tinha sido até despertar pela manhã e cair na real. Por que se deixara seduzir por Julian? Por que não resistira às palavras doces que ele sussurrara em seus ouvidos e a convenceram a passar aquela noite ao lado dele?  
Mal entrou no apartamento e foi correndo tomar um banho, sem sequer cumprimentar direito as amigas. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água caísse sobre ela por mais de vinte minutos, como se quisesse purificar seu corpo e sua alma depois de ter cometido aquela insanidade.  
As outras garotas estavam curiosas para saber o que tinha acontecido, embora já desconfiassem. Saori nunca passara uma noite fora de casa, e tudo indicava que havia se rendido à sua atração por Julian.  
- Só espero que ela não se arrependa – comentou Fleur, enquanto passava chapinha no cabelo.  
Saori passou o domingo inteiro deitada em seu beliche, sem falar com ninguém. Tampouco quis comer. Fleur sabia que algo muito grave deveria ter provocado aquele súbito isolamento. Tentou resistir o quanto pôde à sua curiosidade, até que decidiu perguntar à amiga o que acontecera na noite passada.  
- Saori, você quer conversar? – ela perguntou, aproveitando um momento em que June saíra do quarto depois de tentar inutilmente arrancar alguma coisa da garota.  
Com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, a jovem olhou para a amiga.  
- Eu fiz uma grande besteira, Fleur... – ela começou a dizer, com a voz trêmula.  
Com muita cautela, a loira perguntou:  
- Você... transou com ele, não foi?  
De cabeça baixa, Saori respondeu:  
- Sim.  
- Bem... foi tão ruim assim?  
- Não, não é isso, é que eu... eu me arrependi... porque me deixei levar por um impulso... e, o pior de tudo... acho que eu me apaixonei por ele!  
- Não entendo, Saori. Se você gosta dele, por que está assim, então?  
A garota ergueu seus olhos, que estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
- Porque... eu fiquei decepcionada com a maneira que ele me tratou depois... eu percebi que, para o Julian, eu fui apenas mais uma...  
- Tem certeza? – a loira perguntou. Sabia que homens como Julian não podiam ser levados à sério, mas queria fazer algo para confortar sua amiga, que estava sofrendo muito.  
- Eu fui uma burra, Fleur. Ele deve ter me achado fácil demais...  
Fleur não soube o que responder, e apenas abraçou a garota. Saori tinha errado ao ter sua primeira vez com um tipo daquele, mas agora era tarde. Caso Julian não a procurasse mais, o que era bem provável, restaria à garota recolher os cacos do seu coração e seguir em frente. Como a própria Fleur estava fazendo, aliás. Para isso, não lhe faltaria o apoio de suas amigas.

Shina também havia passado a noite com um homem, mas nem de longe se arrependia disso. Shura trabalhava em uma conceituada agência de publicidade e prometera convidá-la para ser a garota-propaganda de uma grande linha de cosméticos de um cliente. _"Que mal tem retribuir a generosidade do rapaz com uma noite no motel?"_, pensou a garota. Não queria se apegar a ninguém. Seu grande objetivo era ser uma modelo de sucesso, e não poderia desviar o foco da carreira. Por isso, não queria namorar a sério. Sempre saía com os rapazes que a atraíam, desde que não precisasse assumir nenhum tipo de compromisso. Era independente demais para aguentar um namorado ciumento como o de Fleur, ou se entregar às ilusões românticas, como faziam Saori e June. _"Amor? Essa palavra não existe no meu dicionário"_, pensava ela consigo mesma sempre que via alguma das amigas sofrendo por causa desse sentimento.  
Em vez de sofrer pelos homens, preferia usá-los. Sempre que algum se interessava por ela, dava um jeito de descobrir se conseguiria obter alguma vantagem. Na sua opinião, os homens só serviam para atender aos seus interesses. Shina sequer cogitava a hipótese de um dia se apaixonar por alguém. Não é que fosse desprovida de sentimentos... apenas preferia deixar as coisas bem claras: se você me der algo, eu te ofereço outra coisa em troca. Não considerava errado passar uma noite com alguém que pudesse lhe abrir portas. Pior era passar uma noite com um cafajeste qualquer, correndo o risco de ser ignorada na manhã seguinte.  
O que ninguém desconfiava é que a modelo tinha alguns traumas de infância que a levavam a agir dessa maneira tão calculista.

**Dias depois...  
**Julian não telefonara mais, e muito menos retornara suas ligações e e-mails. Ele tinha viajado para participar da última etapa do campeonato de F-1. Saori deixara vários recados no celular e na secretária eletrônica da casa dele, mas tinha sido em vão. Depois do último encontro, o rapaz estava fugindo dela como o diabo da cruz. _"Eu fui uma idiota!"_, refletia ela, inconformada. Deveria ter sido mais esperta e percebido quais eram as verdadeiras intenções daquele cafajeste. Depois de conseguir o que queria, ele esquecera totalmente da sua existência. Tinha sido mesmo muito ingênua para ter caído no jogo dele!  
Ainda que suas amigas tentassem consolá-la, a garota estava sofrendo no limite do suportável. Tudo bem que só tinham saído três vezes e não daria tempo de se apaixonar tanto assim por ele, mas Julian a decepcionara como homem e como ídolo! Ele era um mau-caráter, bem diferente da imagem que as revistas e a televisão pintavam a seu respeito. Odiava o fato de ter perdido a virgindade com Julian, e mais ainda a si mesma, por ter feito uma escolha tão errada. Apesar de tudo, nutria esperanças de que o rapaz acabaria se arrependendo de sua atitude e a procuraria novamente.  
Porém, Shina fazia questão de tentar abrir seus olhos sempre que podia:  
- Acorda, "Bela Adormecida"! O príncipe virou um sapo! Você não deveria ter sido tão ingênua acreditando que um cara do tipo dele se apaixonaria de verdade! Ou você não sabe como é o mundo da F-1? Com tantas mulheres se jogando pra cima dele, por que o Julian levaria você a sério? Você é apenas mais uma conquista, mais um "troféu" para a coleção dele!  
- Não seja tão dura, Shina! Não vê que a Saori tá sofrendo? – censurou June.  
- Se ela não fosse tão bobinha para ter acreditado num homem como o Julian, não estaria passando por isso. Se pensasse como eu e encarasse os homens como diversão, não estaria chorando agora.  
Irritada com aquela lição de moral, Saori perguntou:  
- Você nunca se apaixonou, Shina?  
- Eu, me apaixonar? – ela deu uma gargalhada - Só se eu fosse uma completa idiota! O amor, como tantas outras coisas, é apenas um produto alimentado por Hollywoood, pela mídia e pelos romances baratos vendidos em banca de jornal. Essa história de que duas pessoas possam viver um "amor eterno" é uma enorme mentira! Isso não existe!  
- Você é cética demais – opinou Fleur. Mas Shina continuou sua tese:  
- Sabiam que a duração média de uma paixão é de 18 meses? Depois disso, expira o prazo de validade. Eu prefiro nem esperar esse tempo. Já pulo fora antes!  
- Você nunca vai saber o que é ser feliz ao lado de alguém - afirmou June.  
- E também não saberei o que é ser infeliz por perder alguém! A Saori levou um fora do Julian, a Fleur sofria com os ciúmes do Hyoga... acham que eu quero isso pra mim? Se algum dia eu disser que me apaixonei por alguém, vocês podem me internar no hospício mais próximo!

Suas amigas estranhavam um pouco sua filosofia de vida, mas a respeitavam. Era um direito dela não querer um envolvimento sério. Entretanto, elas sabiam que, um dia, Shina fatalmente se apaixonaria por alguém. E desejavam que, nesse dia, ela não passasse por todas as coisas que costumava criticar nas outras: insegurança, medo de ser rejeitada, decepção ao descobrir que o príncipe tinha virado um sapo...  
Embora ela se julgasse acima do bem e do mal, as outras garotas sabiam que a paixão costuma cegar as pessoas e que, muito provavelmente, Shina seria obrigada a provar do próprio veneno no dia em que se apaixonasse perdidamente por um homem.

**Um mês depois...  
**Fleur ainda estava abalada com o fim de seu romance com Hyoga, mas tentava não pensar no assunto. Decidiu se jogar de cabeça no trabalho e planejar seu futuro. Embora gostasse de morar com suas amigas, ela pretendia ter sua privacidade e comprar seu próprio apartamento assim que tivesse condições financeiras. Além disso, mais cedo ou mais tarde, todas seguiriam rumos diferentes em suas vidas. Com ela não seria diferente. Não sabia se encontraria um novo amor, mas não descartava essa possibilidade.  
Naquela manhã, um fato lhe chamou a atenção. Percebeu que Saori estava muito pálida e não quis tomar o café da manhã. Ultimamente, a amiga vivia se queixando de que estava enjoada, e já a flagrara mais de uma vez com náuseas repentinas. O mais estranho é que isso vinha se repetindo há alguns dias. A loira decidiu comentar o assunto com Shina.  
- Estou preocupada com a Saori. Ela não tem comido quase nada nos últimos dias, e eu percebi que, o pouco que ela come, coloca pra fora logo em seguida.  
- Você acha que ela está "miando", como a June? Ou ficando anoréxica? – perguntou Shina.  
- Não... – disse Fleur, com um ar sério – Desconfio de outra coisa...

Saori olhou o resultado pela décima vez, sem acreditar. O teste de farmácia não deixara dúvidas: ela estava grávida.  
O medo e a alegria se misturaram dentro dela. Não planejara ter um filho agora, ainda mais sendo tão jovem e solteira. Entretanto, ela sempre quis ser mãe. Devagar, colocou suas mãos sobre a barriga e a acariciou. Ela ia ter um bebê, fruto de uma noite de paixão inconsequente ao lado de um homem que a abandonara. Mas isso não a impediria de amar aquela criança. Sorriu ao imaginar-se comprando roupinhas de bebê e levando-o para passear de carrinho na rua...  
Cedo ou tarde, teria que contar para suas amigas, e até já imaginava quais seriam suas reações. Fleur agiria como se fosse sua mãe: "Como você foi engravidar, sua irresponsável?". June daria um chilique, mas logo ficaria entusiasmada com o bebê; e era bem provável que Shina se irritasse com a notícia, já que não gostava de crianças e teria que aguentar um bebê chorando no apartamento.  
Conforme previra, a notícia caiu como uma bomba.  
- Bem que eu andava desconfiada desses enjôos! Você é uma louca, Saori! Como pôde ter ido para cama com Julian sem se prevenir? – perguntou Fleur.  
- Um homem tão promíscuo como ele! Deveria pelo menos ter usado camisinha! Você não pensou no risco de contrair uma doença? – censurou Shina.  
- Você foi muito tonta para deixar que isso acontecesse! – acrescentou June.  
- Eu sei de tudo isso, eu sei que fui uma burra! – assumiu a garota - Mas foi uma noite só, e eu tinha bebido um pouco. O Julian ficou me tentando de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis... quando vi, já estava na cama dele...  
Preocupada, June perguntou:  
- E agora? A Marin vai te matar quando souber! Você acabou de assinar um contrato com uma griffe de moda praia! Como vai fazer quando sua barriga começar a aparecer?

_**Próximo capítulo  
**Aproveitando que o rapaz foi ao camarim para se vestir, a modelo perguntou:  
- Aquela gracinha é seu irmão, Ikki?  
O fotógrafo sorriu.  
- Gostou, é? Como pode ver, minha beleza é coisa de família... – esnobou.  
- Ele parece ser bem diferente de você. Não tem o seu ar de cafajeste...

* * *

- Como assim, quem é o pai?! Claro que é você!!  
O piloto preferiu se fazer de sonso. Não iria ceder às ameaças de uma garotinha tonta como aquela. Como poderia ter certeza de que ela não tinha saído com outros depois dele?  
- Eu? Quem pode me garantir uma coisa dessas? – perguntou, num tom sarcástico - Olha aqui, menina, eu conheço bem o seu tipo. Você não passa de uma "maria-gasolina" que quer dar o golpe da barriga para fisgar o primeiro otário que aparecer. Mas eu não vou cair nessa!

* * *

Já perdera a conta das vezes em que ligara para ele com o objetivo de "dar um empurrãozinho" e fazer o rapaz marcar um encontro, mas até agora suas tentativas haviam fracassado. Shun sempre fugia do assunto quando ela insinuava que gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor.  
Suas amigas já estavam cansadas de vê-la suspirando pelos cantos, distraída e sonhadora. Só não imaginavam o quanto June torturava a si mesma ao pensar que Shun não queria sair com ela porque era... gorda._

**Agradecimentos:**  
**Liz:** Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Acho que só tive ânimo de postar esse capítulo por causa da sua review. Não sei dizer se esse tema é diferente como vc falou, mas pelo jeito a fic não agradou muito os leitores... mesmo assim, é muito bom saber que pelo menos vc gostou. Eu gostaria muito de continuar essa fic, mas acho que não tá valendo a pena escrever... Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentários  
**_Oi pessoal_

_Resolvi fazer um comentário geral antes dos agradecimentos para explicar algumas coisas. Primeiro, quero agradecer a todos que comentaram a fic no capítulo anterior. Percebi em alguns comentários um certo descontentamento com o rumo da fic, principalmente pq o Seiya ainda não apareceu... mas isso não significa que ele não vá aparecer mais pra frente! Minha previsão inicial era que a fic tivesse **20 capítulos, **por isso é normal que alguns personagens demorem mais pra aparecer do que outros, e isso não é por acaso. Eu já desconfiava que um dos motivos da fic não ter agradado muito fosse esse, mas peço a vcs um pouco de calma! Daqui pra frente, será possível entender melhor pq a narrativa se encaminhou desta forma.  
Eu tô me esforçando pra escrever fics mais longas e menos "água com açúcar", se vcs me entendem... claro que as histórias fofas e sem grandes conflitos são legais, mas eu sinto que preciso evoluir como ficwritter e abordar temas mais difíceis, com maior profundidade. É uma mudança de estilo? Sim e não, porque no fundo eu continuo sendo a mesma "chata" de sempre XD Espero contar com o apoio de vcs..._

_Bjs  
Marina Jolie _

**Capítulo 5**

- Talvez seja melhor ela posar para uma griffe de grávidas – brincou Shina.  
Saori começou a chorar.  
- Meninas, eu preciso muito do apoio de vocês. Eu nem sei como vou contar para minha família... eles tão tão conservadores e moralistas! Minha mãe, coitada, vai chorar muito... ela vai dizer que eu virei uma perdida na cidade grande! – disse a garota, sem esconder seu desespero.  
- Calma, nós vamos te ajudar – afirmou Fleur, decidida – E já vou avisando que eu quero ser a madrinha da criança!  
- Por que você? – perguntou June, enciumada – Eu sou a melhor amiga da Saori nesta casa!  
- E por que não eu? – questionou Shina.  
- Você seria um péssimo exemplo para o bebê, principalmente se for uma menina – criticou a loira – Você tem preferência de sexo, Saori?  
- Não, o que vier está bom, desde que tenha saúde.  
- Não acredito muito nessa conversa. No fundo, nós sempre temos algum tipo de preferência – opinou Shina – Se um dia eu engravidar, gostaria de ter um menino, porque mulher é muito enjoadinha. Não vê a June? – provocou ela, aproveitando a oportunidade para revidar a crítica da loira.  
Como sempre, Fleur tinha a coisa certa a dizer:  
- A Saori tem razão. Não importa se é menino ou menina, esse bebê será muito bem-vindo e mimado por todas nós.  
- Obrigada, amigas. Eu queria pedir a vocês que não contem nada para a Marin por enquanto. Eu preciso criar coragem antes de enfrentar a "fera" – pediu Saori.  
- E o Julian? Já sabe?  
- Não – respondeu ela, com ar preocupado – Mas, agora que o campeonato acabou, ele virá passar alguns dias no país. Vou aproveitar para procurá-lo e contar que estou grávida.  
- E se ele se recusar a assumir a paternidade? – questionou June.  
- Ela obriga o canalha a fazer um DNA, é claro! – respondeu Shina – No fim das contas, você vai se dar bem, garota. O cara é rico e vai ter que pagar uma gorda pensão para o seu baby!  
- Eu não engravidei pensando nisso! – disse Saori, com ar de censura.  
- Sabemos que não. Engravidou porque é descuidada, ingênua e ainda acredita em príncipe encantado.  
Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela desabafou:  
- Não acredito mais...  
Depois do que acontecera, todos os seus sonhos românticos haviam morrido. Sempre desejara encontrar um grande amor, e chegou a pensar que Julian seria seu príncipe encantado. Mas ele se revelara um canalha da pior espécie... depois daquela noite no iate, o rapaz tinha sumido, sem se importar com seus sentimentos. Para piorar a situação, ia ter um filho dele.

Assim que o piloto retornou ao país, Saori decidiu ir à sua casa para cobrar os direitos do bebê que esperava. Julian não queria recebê-la, mas a garota ameaçou fazer um escândalo na mídia caso ele não aceitasse falar com ela. Só não avisou qual seria o assunto daquela conversa...  
Depois que chegou ao local, ela ficou aguardando por Julian no escritório. Mais de meia hora se passou antes que o rapaz finalmente aparecesse, visivelmente de má-vontade e sem desconfiar do que a garota queria com ele. Não retornara nenhuma de suas ligações, e isso deveria ter sido suficiente para que Saori se tocasse de que estava perdendo tempo. Será que ainda não tinha caído a ficha dela? Ou ela era ainda mais ingênua do que ele pensava?  
- O que você quer, garota? Tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco e não posso perder tempo com você.... - afirmou Julian, olhando-a com indiferença.  
Saori estava muito nervosa, não só pela maneira fria e arrogante como o piloto a recebeu, mas também pelo medo da reação dele ao saber da gravidez. Entretanto, estava decidida a obrigar o rapaz a assumir a paternidade do bebê.  
- Estou grávida - anunciou ela, bastante séria.  
Julian ficou pálido com a notícia. Mesmo assim, procurou manter o auto-controle.  
- Parabéns. Quem é o pai? – perguntou, cinicamente.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, June foi à Flash Star para fazer algumas fotos. Ela tinha sido escolhida para ser capa de uma revista para _teens_ e estava eufórica, já que era sua primeira capa. Além disso, iria posar ao lado de um modelo masculino, e ficou toda animadinha para conhecê-lo. _"Será que ele é bonito?"_, perguntava-se ela. Já estava há um bom tempo sem namorar e não via a hora de encontrar alguém.  
- Seu par atrasou – avisou Ikki, que recebera a tarefa de fotografar a capa – Por isso, será substituído por um modelo iniciante.  
- Que saco! – reclamou a loira – Iniciantes sempre dão trabalho!  
- Se eu fosse você, não falaria assim dele...  
- Por quê, posso saber?  
- Porque ele é o meu irmão mais novo – disse ele, apontando para um rapaz de cabelos verdes que tinha acabado de entrar no estúdio.  
- Olá – cumprimentou o modelo, com um leve sorriso.  
- O-oi... respondeu June, encantada com o que viu. Seu coração acelerou a níveis inimagináveis, e ela mal podia disfarçar o quanto estava impressionada com aquele garoto. Ele era simplesmente lindo!  
Aproveitando que o modelo foi ao camarim para se produzir antes das fotos, a loira perguntou:  
- Aquela gracinha é seu irmão, Ikki?  
O fotógrafo sorriu.  
- Gostou, é? Como pode ver, minha beleza é coisa de família... – esnobou.  
- Ele parece ser bem diferente de você. Não tem o seu ar de cafajeste...  
- Alto lá! – interrompeu o rapaz - Nem comece a falar mal de mim, senão peço pra Marin te substituir!  
- Não tenho nada contra você, Ikki. Apenas eu achei que ele tem um jeitinho tão... meigo! – explicou June.  
- Ô garota! Você por acaso tá duvidando da masculinidade do Shun, é? – esbravejou Ikki – Que negócio é esse de chamar o meu irmão de "meigo"?  
- Não é nada disso! Eu só quis dizer que o seu irmão é muito fofo... ele é o meu sonho de consumo... – suspirou ela, com ar sonhador.  
- Posso dar o telefone dele pra você, se quiser – ofereceu o fotógrafo, mais calmo ao perceber que June estava babando por Shun.

Naquela manhã, Ikki tirou várias fotos do jovem casal, que tinha uma química perfeita.  
- Abraça mais ela, Shun! – pedia ele ao irmão, que parecia um pouco inibido ao lado da loirinha.  
- Pode me abraçar sem medo! – June incentivou seu parceiro de fotos, olhando em seus olhos. Ela ficou ainda mais encantada ao perceber as faces coradas do garoto, e quase infartou quando os braços dele a envolveram com força.

**Enquanto isso, na casa de Julian...  
**Saori teve vontade de matá-lo ao ouvir aquela pergunta irônica, e praticamente gritou:  
- Como assim, quem é o pai?! Claro que é você!!  
O piloto preferiu se fazer de sonso. Não iria ceder às ameaças de uma garotinha tonta como aquela. Como poderia ter certeza de que ela não tinha saído com outros depois dele?  
- Eu? Quem pode me garantir uma coisa dessas? – perguntou, num tom sarcástico - Olha aqui, menina, eu conheço bem o seu tipo. Você não passa de uma "maria-gasolina" que quer dar o golpe da barriga para fisgar o primeiro otário que aparecer. Mas eu não vou cair nessa!  
A jovem ficou tão revoltada que começou a tremer de raiva.  
- Seu... desgraçado! Você sabia muito bem que eu era virgem até nos conhecermos!  
- Você não me mostrou nenhum atestado de virgindade – ele respondeu, de forma debochada. Mas ela não se abalou.  
- Se não acredita, tudo bem! Eu vou provar que você é o pai no exame de DNA, assim que o bebê nascer! – ameaçou Saori.  
Julian percebeu que não teria escapatória. Se ela conseguisse provar que o filho era dele, teria que assumir a criança. E essa era a última coisa que pretendia fazer.  
- Mesmo que esse filho seja meu, eu não o planejei. Você deveria ter se cuidado melhor!  
- E você? Por que não usou preservativo? – cobrou a garota - Você sabia muito bem que eu não queria transar com você naquela noite, mas ficou insistindo! Eu fui uma idiota e me deixei levar pelo seu joguinho de sedução... Eu também não planejei a gravidez, mas decidi que vou ter esse filho!  
O rapaz se irritou:  
- Ah, por favor! Por que tornar as coisas tão difíceis se podemos resolver tudo rapidamente?  
- O que está insinuando? – ela perguntou, sem querer acreditar que ele fosse capaz de propor algo tão horrível.  
- Não seja idiota, garota! Não vê que isso vai destruir seu sonho de ser uma modelo famosa? Você só tem duas opções: interromper sua carreira... ou essa gravidez indesejada!  
Horrorizada, Saori gritou:  
- Nunca! Eu não vou fazer um aborto!  
- Tem certeza? Se eu fosse você, pensaria melhor nessa possibilidade...  
Ela começou a chorar. Como pudera ser tão ingênua para se envolver com um homem desse tipo? Um homem que era capaz de sugerir o aborto do próprio filho?  
- Vamos parar com esse melodrama barato. Quanto você quer para resolver esse problema e sumir da minha frente? Estou disposto a pagar qualquer preço! – Julian disse, pegando o talão de cheques.  
Era mais do que Saori podia suportar. Impulsivamente, ela atingiu o rosto do piloto com uma violenta bofetada.  
- Eu te odeio, Julian! Tomara que você morra! – berrou, antes de sair correndo da sala.

Quando saiu da casa dele, Saori começou a vagar pelas ruas, completamente desorientada. O quê iria fazer? Nunca pensara em ser mãe solteira. Sua família faria um escândalo quando descobrisse. Marin a acusaria de irresponsável, e a gravidez acabaria com sua carreira de modelo. E, ainda que provasse a paternidade de Julian e recebesse uma pensão, seu bebê cresceria sem um pai por perto. A angústia a dominou completamente, fazendo com que ela duvidasse se deveria mesmo ter aquele filho.  
Repentinamente, uma chuva forte desabou sobre a cidade. A garota resolveu procurar um abrigo para não se molhar, e entrou na primeira loja de departamentos que avistou. Para passar o tempo, observou as roupas expostas nas vitrines e, em seguida, passou rapidamente pelas prateleiras de eletrodomésticos. Depois, começou a examinar alguns produtos de beleza, até que seus olhos se depararam com o setor de móveis.  
Um berço branco chamou sua atenção, e ela se aproximou para admirar melhor. Estava enfeitado com um véu transparente e alguns móbiles coloridos, com formato de ursinhos. A colcha era estampada com desenhos de pequenas fadas, e havia uma boneca deitada sobre ela, representando um bebê.  
Aquela visão tão terna a comoveu a tal ponto que Saori afastou imediatamente qualquer tipo de pensamento contrário a ter a criança que esperava.

**Naquela noite...  
**- Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – June anunciou, eufórica, assim que entrou no apartamento.  
- Podemos saber o motivo de tanta alegria? – perguntou Fleur, curiosa.  
- Eu conheci o homem dos meus sonhos! – contou a garota, rodopiando pela sala.  
Shina não deixou de fazer um comentário sarcástico:  
- Essa não! Daqui a pouco, teremos outra "seduzida e abandonada" chorando pelos cantos da casa!  
- Sai pra lá, sua agourenta! – reclamou June – Só porque nenhum homem te leva a sério, não significa que eu não possa ser feliz!  
Mas a outra garota não se deu por vencida:  
- Hoje você está feliz. Amanhã, talvez esteja chorando!  
- Cala a boca, sua... – subitamente, June interrompeu a frase ao ver que Saori tinha acabado de entrar no apartamento com uma cara de enterro.  
- O quê foi, Saori? Por que está assim? – Fleur perguntou ao ver a amiga.  
A jovem demorou alguns segundos antes de responder:  
- É que hoje foi o pior dia da minha vida... – suspirou ela, tristemente.  
- O que aquele canalha disse? – perguntou Shina.  
- Primeiro, não acreditou que o filho era dele...  
- Que FDP...  
- Depois, me ofereceu um cheque para que eu tirasse o bebê!  
- Morte ao Julian! – gritou June, indignada – E pensar que eu achava esse cara gostoso!  
- E o que você fez, Saori? – quis saber Fleur.  
- Enfiei a mão na cara dele e saí correndo.

As três deram risada ao imaginar a cena pra lá de inusitada. Mas logo ficaram sérias ao perceber que a garota estava chorando.  
- Não fique assim – pediu Fleur – Lembre-se que o bebê sente todas as suas emoções e, por isso, você não pode ficar triste...  
- Impossível, Fleur. Eu tenho muitos motivos para ficar não só triste, como preocupada também. O quê vai ser de mim agora, grávida e solteira?  
- Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar – afirmou Shina, para espanto de todas. Afinal, solidariedade não costumava ser o seu ponto forte.  
- Obrigada, mas... não sei realmente como vai ser minha vida daqui para frente – desabafou Saori – Eu planejava um futuro muito diferente...  
- Quem mandou não se prevenir? – June perguntou – De qualquer modo, vai ser legal ter um bebê aqui em casa. Eu até pensei em alguns nomes: Sakura para menina e Naruto para menino. O que vocês acham?  
- Os dois são horríveis! Você anda assistindo animes demais – disse Shina, mais para contrariar a loira do que por achar isso realmente.  
- Ainda é cedo para decidir isso – amenizou Saori – Por enquanto, estou mais preocupada em como vou contar para Marin e para minha família.  
- Nós podemos falar com sua mãe, se você quiser – ofereceu Fleur – Quanto à Marin, é melhor que você mesma dê a notícia.

Sabiam que a reação da ruiva não seria nada calma, uma vez que os contratos que Saori assinara não poderiam ser revogados em razão de uma gravidez inesperada.

**Três semanas depois...  
**June queria a todo custo se aproximar de Shun, mas ele era mais tímido do que imaginava. Já perdera a conta das vezes em que ligara para o rapaz com o objetivo de "dar um empurrãozinho" e fazer com que ele marcasse um encontro, mas, até agora, suas tentativas haviam fracassado. Shun parecia fugir do assunto quando ela insinuava que gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor.  
Suas amigas já estavam cansadas de vê-la suspirando pelos cantos, distraída e sonhadora. Só não imaginavam o quanto June torturava a si mesma ao pensar que Shun não queria sair com ela porque era... gorda. Tudo bem, não era goooooorda, mas, perto de outras modelos, era um pouco cheinha. A auto-estima baixa sempre a atrapalhara na hora de se relacionar com os rapazes e, desta vez, não estava sendo diferente.  
Mal sabia a garota que Shun também se apaixonara por ela, e só não demonstrava porque não se sentia seguro para tomar a iniciativa. Toda a ousadia que sobrava em Ikki, faltava nele. Muitas vezes, Shun quis ligar para a loira e convidá-la para sair, mas sua timidez o impediu. _"Imagina se uma gata como a June vai querer algo comigo..."_, pensava ele, inseguro. Apesar da moça se mostrar muito simpática, morria de medo que ela recusasse seu convite para sair. Por isso, preferia nem se arriscar.

Numa noite, Shina pediu para conversar com Fleur em particular e revelou algo que deixou a amiga preocupada:  
- A June precisa consultar um psicólogo urgente. Eu não me enganei: sem que ela percebesse, eu a vi "miando" esta manhã. Além disso, os moderadores de apetite estão deixando essa garota mais surtada do que já é. O problema pode ser muito mais grave do que pensávamos!

**Próximo capítulo:  
**_A ruiva olhou penalizada para ela. Entretanto, precisava dar um último conselho à modelo.  
- Mais uma coisa: da próxima vez que se envolver com alguém, tome precauções para que isso não se repita.  
- Isso nunca mais vai se repetir – garantiu a jovem – Eu nunca mais quero me apaixonar enquanto viver.  
- Você diz isso agora. Daqui a algum tempo, quando essa dor cicatrizar, você vai perceber que sua vida não acabou e que ainda existem caras legais no mundo – disse Marin._

_- June, há seis meses que eu escuto você dizer diariamente que "agora vai", que está a um passo de namorar o Shun... – criticou Shina – E, até hoje, vocês não trocaram nem um beijinho sequer!  
- Você é muito imediatista! O Shun é tímido, e eu preciso respeitar o tempo dele – explicou a loira.  
- Do jeito que vai, vocês estarão de bengalas quando ele finalmente se decidir – zombou a amiga – Falando sério Ju, tô começando a achar que, ao contrário do Ikki, o irmão dele não é muito chegado em mulher..._

_- Era tudo o que eu queria! Praia de dia e altas baladas à noite! Sem falar no hotel 5 estrelas, com direito à comida e bebida à vontade...  
- Não se empolgue muito, Ikki! Você vai para Ibiza a trabalho! – disse a ruiva, tentando trazer o fotógrafo de volta à realidade.  
- Trabalho? Tá brincando! Fotografar aquelas gatas de bíquini é sinônimo de diversão! – afirmou ele, num tom malicioso.  
- Olha lá, Ikki, respeite as minhas modelos! Eu e o Aioria também iremos, e eu vou ficar de olho em você!_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Liz:** Obrigada, Liz! Vou te confessar que fiquei preocupada depois do terceiro capítulo, e achei ótimo que o pessoal tenha se manifestado para comentar a fic e dizer o que estavam achando de errado. E pode deixar que logo o Seiya aparece... Bjs!  
**Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Lamento que vc não tenha gostado do rumo que a fic tomou, mas discordo de algumas coisas: não acho que a Saori tenha "caído baixo" como vc disse no seu comentário. Eu adoro ler e escrever fics dela com o Seiya, e até entendo que vc não tenha gostado do modo como eu conduzi as coisas na fic (dela ter engravidado do Julian e tal), mas qtas mulheres no mundo não cometem o erro de se apaixonar por um cara que não vale nada? Sei que provoquei reações negativas ao fazer isso, mas a Saori é uma personagem como qualquer outra, não é nenhuma santa e tmb pode fazer bobagens (principalmente numa fic UA)... enfim, peço que vc tenha um pouco de paciência comigo e continue a ler a fic, pq tenho certeza que logo vc entenderá melhor o motivo das coisas terem acontecido assim e vai voltar a gostar da história, ok? Bjs!  
**Walker Day:** Obrigada pela review! E agradeço mais ainda a sua confiança... afinal, a fic está praticamente no começo e ainda vão rolar muitas coisas... Bjs!  
**Milusca:** Obrigada mais uma vez! Vou tentar consertar esse negócio que vc falou dos parágrafos. E qto ao Seiya: tudo tem sua hora, hehehe... não seria chato se tudo desse certo desde o começo? A fic precisa ter vários conflitos pra se manter interessante, ainda mais essa daqui, que eu planejei com muitos capítulos. Como eu escrevo fics curtinhas? Aaaaah, não sei, às vezes até acho que preciso melhorar nesse ponto e descrever melhor os personagens e as situações, pq não tenho muita paciência de ficar enrolando... em todo caso, acho que qto mais personagens a fic tiver, mais capítulos. Ah, não fique tensa por minha causa não, eu só passei por uma "pequena" crise de auto-confiança, mas agora eu entendi pq o pessoal não tava gostando muito da fic e fiquei mais relax. Vão acontecer várias mudanças nos próximos capítulos (obs: mudanças que já estavam previstas desde o começo), e acho que agora a fic vai entrar nos eixos, hahaha... Bjs!  
**Kallasbr:** Obrigada por seu apoio, que foi muito importante pra mim! Bjs!


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentários:  
**_Pessoal, obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem lendo e comentando, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 6**

- Tem razão, Shina. O duro vai ser convencer essa teimosa a procurar um tratamento – afirmou Fleur, apreensiva.  
- E ela ainda tinha que se apaixonar pelo irmão do Ikki! O pior é que, pelo jeito, esse tal de Shun não quer nada com a June. Isso pode agravar ainda mais as neuroses dela.  
- É muito triste ser rejeitada... – concordou a loira – Vamos tentar convencê-la a consultar um terapeuta. Quem sabe assim a June supere essa obsessão por emagrecer!  
Enquanto isso, a garota em questão conversava com Saori no quarto delas.  
- Ontem a noite, eu estava voltando para casa quando vi o ex da Fleur aos beijos com uma garota – revelou June.  
- Coitada da Fleur! Ela ainda é apaixonada pelo Hyoga – comentou Saori.  
- O pior é que, quando eu cumprimentei ele, o Hyoga apresentou a talzinha como sua namorada. Ele deve ter feito de propósito, sabendo que eu contaria para a Fleur...  
- Melhor não contar nada, June. Ela vai ficar arrasada se souber que, em tão pouco tempo, ele a trocou por outra.  
As duas amigas não perceberam que Fleur tinha ouvido a conversa sem querer. Lágrimas cobriram o rosto da jovem, que se afastou rapidamente e foi chorar em seu próprio quarto. Então Hyoga já tinha outra! Isso porque ele sempre dissera que a amava e que pretendia se casar com ela! _"Mentiroso!"_, revoltou-se a loira, dividida entre a raiva, o ciúme e o orgulho ferido. Será que ele tinha terminado a relação com a desculpa de que não aceitava sua carreira para ficar com outra mulher? Essa possibilidade a fez sofrer ainda mais, e Fleur passou o resto da noite chorando em sua cama.

Na manhã seguinte, as garotas levantaram cedo porque iriam participar de um importante desfile de uma griffe de moda jovem no início da tarde. Quando chegaram à sede da Flash Star, um batalhão de maquiadores, cabelereiros e estilistas as aguardavam para produzi-las antes do evento.  
Saori ainda não tivera coragem de contar sobre sua gravidez às outras pessoas, mas, ainda que ninguém tivesse percebido que ela estava grávida de dois meses, logo teria que encarar as consequências de seus atos. O que mais a atormentava, no entanto, era ter sido humilhada e desprezada pelo pai de seu filho. Nem mesmo o apoio de suas amigas a ajudara a superar o enorme desgosto que Julian lhe causara. Desde o início daquela manhã, a modelo estava sentindo fortes tonturas. Sabia que não conseguiria esconder sua gravidez de Marin por muito tempo, já que a "chefa" andava muito desconfiada de seus constantes enjôos e mal-estares.  
Enquanto o cabelereiro e o maquiador a preparavam para o desfile, ela decidiu que se esforçaria para esquecer dos problemas que a atormentavam e se concentraria no trabalho. Subiu na passarela, decidida a arrasar no desfile. Caminhou de um extremo ao outro com elegância e leveza, enquanto os flashes dos fotógrafos registravam sua evolução. A garota sorriu ao receber os aplausos do público, que para ela eram um grande reconhecimento ao seu trabalho. Fleur, Shina e June também foram muito aplaudidas. Ainda que suas vidas amorosas fossem um fracasso, as quatro sabiam que o sucesso profissional estava garantido.  
Após trocar de roupa duas vezes, Saori voltou para encerrar sua participação. Enquanto desfilava, começou a sentir tonturas novamente. Tentou respirar fundo e se controlar para não prejudicar sua performance, mas o salto alto do sapato não estava ajudando em nada a manter o equilíbrio. Saori chegou ao final da passarela completamente zonza e percebeu que não conseguiria mais se manter de pé. Parecia que tudo estava girando ao seu redor...

De repente, ela perdeu os sentidos e despencou de uma altura de quase dois metros, assustando a todas as pessoas que assistiam ao desfile.  
- Saori! - gritaram suas amigas, enquanto corriam na direção dela. O acidente as deixou bastante tensas, especialmente pelo fato da garota estar grávida.  
Marin presenciou a cena e também ficou apreensiva, embora não imaginasse as sérias consequências que aquela queda poderia trazer. Ainda inconsciente, a modelo recebeu os primeiros-socorros. Uma ambulância foi chamada imediatamente, levando Saori para o hospital mais próximo.  
Ela passou o resto da tarde desacordada e, quando despertou, estava deitada em uma cama de hospital. Embora estivesse um pouco entorpecida por causa da medicação que recebeu, a garota logo desconfiou do que havia acontecido e ficou aflita. Entretanto, ela precisava ter certeza.  
Algum tempo depois, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e Saori aproveitou para tirar suas dúvidas.  
- Por que eu estou aqui? – perguntou ela – E o meu bebê?  
Shunrey, a enfermeira, olhou penalizada para a paciente. Era sempre difícil dar notícias como aquela, mas fazia parte de sua profissão.  
- Você sofreu uma queda e foi trazida para cá... – ela começou a dizer, da forma mais delicada que conseguiu.  
- Sim, mas... e o meu filho? – insistiu Saori, desesperada.  
- Nós tentamos tudo o que foi possível, mas, infelizmente... o bebê não resistiu.  
- Não pode ser... – disse a modelo, e seu rosto foi tomado pelas lágrimas.

Ela não conseguia aceitar que tinha perdido seu bebê. Por mais que odiasse o pai dele, já amava aquele pequeno ser que havia carregado em seu ventre durante dois meses. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas era uma dor muito pequena se comparada à que dilacerava sua alma naquele momento. O amor só lhe trouxera lágrimas e desilusões, e ela não queria mais sofrer. Estava decidida a trancar seu coração com chave e depois jogá-la fora.

**Mais tarde...  
**Marin entrou no quarto onde Saori repousava, trazendo um buquê de rosas brancas para a modelo. Vendo que ela estava acordada, aproximou-se da cama.  
- Eu já soube do que aconteceu – disse a ruiva, de forma solidária – Eu lamento muito, Saori.  
- Obrigada – ela agradeceu, com a voz enfraquecida.  
- Você deveria ter me contado sobre a gravidez – Marin afirmou com franqueza.  
Saori decidiu ser sincera:  
- Eu tive medo da sua reação quando soubesse...  
- E até quando pretendia esperar para me contar? Logo sua barriga apareceria, e seria impossível esconder.  
- Eu sei...  
- Eu não vim aqui para dar sermão, mas me sinto responsável por você, e por isso gostaria de te dar dois conselhos: esqueça o cretino do Julian, e procure não pensar mais nesse filho que você perdeu.  
- Eu já esqueci o Julian. Mas nunca me esquecerei da dor que me causou... e nem do meu bebê... – disse ela, com a voz falhando.  
A ruiva olhou penalizada para ela. Entretanto, precisava dar um último conselho à modelo.  
- Mais uma coisa: da próxima vez que se envolver com alguém, tome precauções para que isso não se repita.  
- Isso nunca mais vai se repetir – garantiu a jovem – Eu nunca mais quero me apaixonar enquanto viver.  
- Você diz isso agora. Daqui a algum tempo, quando essa dor cicatrizar, você vai perceber que sua vida não acabou e que ainda existem caras legais no mundo – disse Marin.

Com um olhar triste, Saori afirmou:  
- Não, Marin. Eu juro que nunca mais vou amar ninguém...

* * *

**Seis meses depois...  
**O tempo foi passando, sem trazer grandes novidades. Saori se dedicava ao trabalho de forma obsessiva, procurando esquecer dos traumas recentes. Sua família nem imaginava o que havia acontecido. Por sua vez, Fleur ainda não tinha superado a dor de cotovelo depois de descobrir que Hyoga a trocara por outra. Ela também trabalhava muito na tentativa de distrair a mente, mas, no fundo, ainda sofria sempre que se recordava do ex.  
Shina e June continuavam discutindo, como sempre. Pressionada pelas amigas, a loira prometera que não "miaria" mais e, desde então, malhava todos os dias na academia mais próxima. Embora fosse difícil controlar seu vício por chocolate, estava se esforçando ao máximo. Sua mais nova obsessão era Shun, e não descansaria enquanto não conseguisse conquistá-lo.  
Naquela tarde, ela parecia muito animada enquanto contava às amigas sobre suas expectativas em relação ao rapaz.  
- Sinto que estamos cada dia mais próximos e que logo ele vai assumir que está apaixonado por mim! Estou tão feliz! – comemorou.  
- June, há seis meses que eu escuto você dizer diariamente que "agora vai", que está a um passo de namorar o Shun... – criticou Shina – E, até hoje, vocês não trocaram nem um beijinho sequer!  
- Você é muito imediatista! O Shun é tímido, e eu preciso respeitar o tempo dele – explicou a loira.  
- Do jeito que vai, vocês estarão de bengalas quando ele finalmente se decidir – zombou a amiga – Falando sério Ju, tô começando a achar que, ao contrário do Ikki, o irmão dele não é muito chegado em mulher...  
A insinuação fez June reagir furiosamente:  
- Você não passa de uma naja venenosa!  
- E você é cega! Acorda pra vida, garota! Só tá perdendo tempo com esse cara!  
Fleur resolveu se intrometer:  
- June, sou obrigada a concordar com a Shina. O cara não toma a iniciativa... talvez ele não esteja a fim de você. Não seria melhor partir para outra?  
- Vocês podem não acreditar, mas eu sei que o Shun se sente atraído por mim! Já percebi o modo como ele me olha... o problema é que ele não consegue "chegar junto"...  
- Então, por que **você** não faz isso? – perguntou Fleur.  
June ficou insegura com a sugestão.  
- Hã... será que daria certo?  
- O máximo que pode acontecer é ele sair correndo, gritando pelo irmão! – ironizou Shina.  
June fez uma carranca, e Fleur mudou de assunto:  
- E a Saori, hein? Desde que aconteceu aquela história, insiste que não quer mais saber de homem!  
- Tadinha... deve ter sido horrível passar por tudo aquilo! É natural que ela tente se proteger de novas decepções... – respondeu June.  
- Mas a vida continua, e a Saori precisa dar uma nova chance à si mesma. Podemos apresentar um cara legal para ela – sugeriu Shina.  
Porém, Fleur discordou:  
- Não force a barra! Se ela tiver que conhecer alguém, que seja na hora certa. Vamos deixar por conta do destino...  
- Pena que o destino tenha sido tão cruel quando apresentou o Julian para ela... – comentou June.

**Na Flash Star...  
**Marin estava empolgada com o editorial de moda que iria produzir para a revista _Elle [1]_. As fotos seriam realizadas em Ibiza, na Espanha, e a ruiva decidira aproveitar aquela viagem a trabalho para se divertir na companhia de seu noivo, Aioria. O único problema é que Saga, o dono da Flash Star, destinara um orçamento um tanto quanto apertado para custear as despesas da viagem. Isso significava que ela não poderia levar muitos assistentes. Por essa razão, decidiu que se encarregaria pessoalmente de algumas tarefas, como o figurino, o cabelo e a maquiagem das modelos. Entretanto, esse era um detalhe insignificante. Estava muito satisfeita com o fato de que ela e seus acompanhantes ficariam hospedados em um dos melhores hotéis de Ibiza. Junto com ela, iriam cinco modelos, dois fotógrafos e, obviamente, seu adorado noivinho, que era arquiteto e estava de férias do trabalho.  
Ikki ficou eufórico ao saber da novidade:  
- Era tudo o que eu queria! Praia de dia e altas baladas à noite! Sem falar no hotel 5 estrelas, com direito à comida e bebida à vontade...  
- Não se empolgue muito, Ikki! Você vai para Ibiza a trabalho! – disse a ruiva, tentando trazer o fotógrafo de volta à realidade.  
- Trabalho? Tá brincando! Fotografar aquelas gatas de bíquini é sinônimo de diversão! – afirmou ele, num tom malicioso.  
- Olha lá, Ikki, respeite as minhas modelos! Eu e o Aioria também iremos, e eu vou ficar de olho em você!  
- Prometo me comportar com suas meninas, mas não posso garantir o mesmo em relação às latinas maravilhosas que eu conhecer por lá!  
- Sossega o facho! Ah, como eu tinha te falado, o irmão do Aioria vai fazer um estágio como fotógrafo aqui na agência. Ele vai ser seu assistente e irá para Ibiza com a gente.  
- Ok. Se o cara for gente fina, será bem-vindo à equipe.

Assim que receberam a notícia da viagem, as quatro garotas comemoraram.  
- Não acredito! Um editorial de moda para a _Elle_! Só posso estar sonhando! – gritava June, eufórica – Por favor, me belisquem!  
Mais do que depressa, Shina obedeceu ao pedido e quase arrancou sangue do braço da loira.  
- Aaaiii! Não precisava exagerar, sua doida! – queixou-se ela, enquanto esfregava o braço dolorido.  
- Eu sempre quis conhecer Ibiza... – confessou Fleur, mais contida – As fotos vão ficar lindas!  
- Imaginem, meninas... vamos estar cercadas por aqueles latinos maravilhosos e _calientes_... – suspirou Shina.  
Saori se manifestou:  
- Você só pensa nisso...  
- E tem coisa melhor? – perguntou a jovem de cabelos verdes – Você deveria aproveitar essa viagem para recomeçar sua vida. Quem sabe você não conheça alguém que...  
- Não quero conhecer ninguém – interrompeu Saori, nervosa – Parem de ficar me atormentando com isso! Eu já disse que estou fechada para balanço...  
- Por que não vira freira, então? – desdenhou Shina, o que deixou a outra jovem ainda mais irritada.  
Percebendo isso, June resolveu descontrair o ambiente:  
- Ei, peraí Shina! Sua vítima preferencial sou eu! Desse jeito, vou ficar com ciúmes!  
A frase da loira fez com que todas rissem, inclusive Saori. Porém, ela já estava se cansando da insistência das amigas para que desse uma nova chance ao amor. Não queria se envolver com ninguém, e nada faria com que mudasse de idéia. Será?  
Enquanto arrumavam as malas para a viagem, que seria no dia seguinte, June profetizou: - Depois de Ibiza, nada mais será como antes. Nossas vidas vão mudar para sempre!

[1] revista conhecida mundialmente, especializada em moda

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Se liga, Shina, o cara é comprometido. E com a nossa chefe, ainda por cima! – alertou June.  
__- Eu sei, mas sonhar não custa nada! – respondeu a outra.  
__Fleur comentou:  
__- O irmão do Aioria parece legal. Ele vai ajudar o Ikki com as fotos.  
__- Pode ser que eu esteja enganada, mas achei que ele ficou de olho na Saori – insinuou June – E olha que ele também é bonito – completou, jogando uma indireta para a garota de cabelos lilases, que preferiu ignorar o comentário._

_- Não é nada disso – negou o rapaz, constrangido – Só queria saber porque ela tem um olhar tão triste.  
__- Se eu fosse você, ficaria bem longe dela – avisou Ikki.  
__- Por que? – perguntou Seiya.  
__- No ano passado, ela sofreu uma desilusão muito grande e agora não quer se envolver com mais ninguém. _

_- Desculpe, eu nem me apresentei ainda. Meu nome é Alejandro Banderas._  
_A jovem não resistiu à pergunta:  
__- Você é parente do Antônio?  
__Alejandro deu um sorriso discreto.  
__- Talvez um primo distante. E você, como se chama?  
__- Fleur.  
__- Lindo nome. Combina com você, que é tão delicada quanto uma flor. _

**Agradecimentos **  
**Filipe Klein: **Gostei muito da sua review! É muito legal receber comentários masculinos, pq sempre tive a impressão que as minhas fics são muito românticas e que a maioria dos meninos prefere fics de ação/aventura... ainda bem que existem excessões! Bom, acho que o Julian não será exatamente um rival para o Seiya, mas sim os traumas que ele causou na pobre da Saori, hehehe... quem sabe mais pra frente o Julian se arrependa de ter tratado ela tão mal e resolva dar as caras de novo? Isso só o tempo vai dizer... Bjs e obrigada pelos elogios! **  
Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Olha, eu tmb adoro a Saori, e admito que judiei muito dela, tadinha, mas é como eu sempre digo, se tudo desse certo para os personagens, não existiria fic né? Ela vai amadurecer muito depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas, por outro lado, esses traumas vão atrapalhar a vida dela tmb... Sobre o Hyoga e a Fleur: se eles quiserem ficar juntos, os dois terão que ceder um pouco... só que, por enqto, ele preferiu ficar com outra! Como a fic está apenas no capítulo 6, muitas coisas vão rolar ainda... Bjs! **  
Liz:** Vc nem imagina o que essas meninas vão aprontar ainda, principalmente em Ibiza XD Vão rolar novos (e alguns inesperados) romances, além de muitas brigas, risadas e algumas lágrimas. Como vc disse, essa fic vai ter muitos encontros e desencontros! Bjs e obrigada pela review! **  
Milusca:** Caraca, que review gigante! Bom, vamos lá: Eu sei que Saori/Seiya não tem muitos fãs por aqui, mas como a fic não é só deles, eu achei que o povo que gosta dos outros casais (tipo a June e o Shun) poderia se interessar pela fic... por outro lado, eu percebi que decepcionei um pouco quem gosta de Saori/Seiya pq ela se apaixonou **temporariamente** pelo Julian. Fazer o quê né... nem sempre a gente consegue agradar a todos! Sobre os gêneros que eu escrevo: romance (óbvio), drama e comédia são os principais, mas eu não tava me referindo exatamente a gêneros qdo falei da minha mudança de estilo, e sim dos temas das minhas fics, ex: eu gostaria de abordar temas mais polêmicos, e não ficar escrevendo eternamente historinhas do tipo: "fulano ama fulana mas a vilã malvada tenta separar o casalzinho", pq acho muito repetitivo e eu não gosto de ficar na mesmice... Tanto é que nesta fic eu mudei o comportamento da Shina, fiz ela sair daquele velho padrão de vilã desequilibrada/maníaca pelo Seiya das outras histórias que escrevi antes e a transformei numa personagem mais humana e até "simpática" como vc comentou (não sei se os leitores concordam, mas eu tô gostando dessa mudança). Já posso adiantar que dessa vez ela vai se apaixonar por uma pessoa que ninguém imagina. E coitada da Saori mesmo, principalmente depois do que aconteceu neste capítulo, mas a tendência agora é as coisas melhorarem pra ela. Acho que isso só vai depender dela mesma, hehehe... a Marin não levou exatamente na boa, digamos que ela foi solidária com a Saori pq ela perdeu o bebê, mas talvez a reação dela fosse diferente se isso não tivesse acontecido. Ah, vc riu da conversa entre a June e o Ikki? Ela e o Shun ainda vão render boas risadas, mas eu não desconfio dele não, apesar dele ficar sempre gritando pelo irmão: "Ikkiiii!" hahahaha... mas tudo bem, o Shun é apenas um menino sensível XD Agora a pergunta que não quer calar: qdo vc vai postar suas fics aqui no site? Vc vive falando das suas fics mas não publica nenhuma, e eu fico aqui na maior curiosidade pra ler... Ah eu adorei sua review gigante, me divirto muito qdo vcs comentam o que gostaram do capítulo e o que não gostaram... sem falar que isso me ajuda a escrever melhor os próximos. Mais uma vez obrigada e continue acompanhando, blz? Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Comentários:**

_Pessoas,  
Eu pretendia postar o capítulo apenas no domingo, mas depois de receber esse monte de reviews decidi fazer um esforço e consegui terminar antes do prazo. Ficaria muito feliz se vcs continuassem comentando, blz?  
OBS: Pra quem está acompanhando minha outra fic, prometo que vou atualizar no fim de semana, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 7**

No horário marcado, as garotas chegaram ao aeroporto. Todas estavam bastante ansiosas e traziam várias malas recheadas com roupas e acessórios. June abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver que Ikki e Shun já estavam lá, e foi correndo falar com o rapaz de cabelos verdes.  
- Oi gatinho! – cumprimentou ela, toda íntima.  
- Oi – respondeu o modelo, que ficou ligeiramente inibido ao perceber que estava sendo observado pelas amigas da loira. Provavelmente, as garotas estavam fazendo comentários sobre ele e June.  
- Nem acreditei quando a Marin contou que você ia participar do editorial! - afirmou a loirinha, entusiasmada.  
- Nem eu! Achei que ela fosse escolher um modelo mais musculoso, com pinta de surfista... - respondeu Shun - Acho que só fui convidado porque sou irmão do Ikki... - acrescentou ele, um pouco tímido.  
Mas June discordou completamente:  
- Claro que não, Shun! Você é muito mais bonito do que esses modelos fortões! Eu prefiro mil vezes trabalhar com você do que com um cara saradão que ficaria se exibindo por aí e se achando a última bolacha do pacote...  
Shun ficou tão vermelho e constrangido com os elogios da garota que Ikki não aguentou e começou a rir descontroladamente. June se irritou um pouco com a reação debochada do fotógrafo, mas preferiu fingir que não estava nem aí.  
Shina, que estava observando o casalzinho ao lado das outras duas, fez um comentário irônico:  
- Então esse é o famoso Shun... muito delicado pro meu gosto! Sou mais o Ikki.  
- Engraçado que o Shun lembra muito você fisicamente, Shina... até a cor do cabelo é igual! Será apenas coincidência, ou a June se apaixonou porque ele se parece com você? Vocês brigam tanto, mas, lá no fundo, eu sei que as duas se amam! - insinuou Fleur, com um sorriso irônico.  
- Sai fora, Fleur! – retrucou a outra garota - Se a June tiver alguma queda por mim, azar o dela, porque nunca será correspondida!  
Saori sorriu, tentando achar graça das piadinhas. Entretanto, isso era apenas um disfarce para o seu desânimo, já que nem mesmo aquela viagem para Ibiza conseguira levantar seu astral.

Pouco depois, Marin chegou ao aeroporto acompanhada por dois rapazes bonitos e desconhecidos. Um deles era bem alto, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos castanho-dourados. O outro, um pouco mais baixo, era moreno de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Ela os apresentou às modelos:  
- Este bonitão é o Aioria, meu noivo – percebendo um olhar assanhado por parte de Shina, ela emendou, com voz irônica - Podem tirar os olhos de cima, porque ele já tem dona!  
- Não seja ciumenta, amoreco – pediu Aioria, com um sorriso fascinante.  
- Oi, Aioria! – elas cumprimentaram.  
"_Ah, se ele não fosse noivo da chefinha..."_, pensou Shina, decepcionada.  
- Não vai me apresentar, Marin? – perguntou o outro rapaz.  
- Claro que vou! Meninas, este é o Seiya, irmão do Aioria. Ele estuda fotografia e vai fazer um estágio na agência como assistente do Ikki.  
- Oi, Seiya! – disseram as garotas.  
Naquele exato momento, o alto-falante anunciou que os passageiros do vôo com destino à Espanha deveriam se dirigir ao portão D-4.  
- É melhor irmos agora – decidiu Marin. Todos já haviam despachado suas respectivas bagagens e só precisavam aguardar pela autorização de embarque.

Meia hora depois, todos entraram no avião. Aioria e Marin sentaram-se juntos, enquanto Seiya, Ikki e Shun acomodaram-se nos assentos atrás do casal. Nas poltronas laterais, instalaram-se as quatro modelos. Como na fileira só havia lugar para três, Fleur ficou sozinha na frente. Achou melhor não se sentar na poltrona vaga ao lado de Aioria e Marin para não atrapalhar o casal, que estava aos beijos. Além disso, preferia ficar ali para fofocar à vontade com as amigas.  
- Hum, vocês viram o noivo da Marin? Que deus grego! – suspirou Shina.  
- Se liga, Shina, o cara é comprometido. E com a nossa chefe, ainda por cima! – alertou June.  
- Eu sei, mas sonhar não custa nada! – respondeu a outra.  
Fleur comentou:  
- O irmão do Aioria parece legal. Ele vai ajudar o Ikki com as fotos.  
- Pode ser que eu esteja enganada, mas achei que ele ficou de olho na Saori – insinuou June – E olha que ele também é bonito – completou, jogando uma indireta para a garota de cabelos lilases, que preferiu ignorar o comentário.  
- De qualquer forma, eu espero que essa viagem seja muito proveitosa – disse Fleur, mudando de assunto.  
- Para mim será! Decidi que vou conquistar o Shun de uma vez por todas, ou não me chamo June! - afirmou a outra loira.  
- Boa sorte! Mas estou desconfiada de que você vai ter que mudar de nome! – Saori zombou, querendo se vingar das insinuações que June fizera sobre Seiya. Já estava cansada de repetir que não queria mais saber de homem, mas suas amigas insistiam em contrariá-la e tentavam a todo custo arrumar um novo namorado para ela.

June mal se recuperara daquela brincadeira inesperada quando Shina aproveitou para dar um pitaco:  
- É, June, talvez seja melhor você desistir do Shun. Ele é tímido demais, e não se parece em nada com o irmão...  
- É exatamente por isso que eu gostei dele! O Shun é um garoto meigo, bem diferente do galinha do Ikki!  
- Será que a "fruta" que ele gosta também é diferente? – perguntou Shina, maldosa.  
A loira se irritou com a gracinha da amiga.  
- Se continuar duvidando da masculinidade do Shun, juro que vou jogar você pra fora deste avião! – ameaçou.  
- Uiii, que medo! – divertiu-se a jovem de cabelos verdes, rindo às gargalhadas com a cara de brava de June.

Do outro lado do corredor, os três rapazes conversavam entre si.  
- Quero me acabar nas baladas e sair pegando geral! – avisou Ikki, entusiasmado - Mal posso esperar pelas noites de luxúria e diversão que me aguardam em Ibiza!  
Mais comportado, Shun tentou fazer o irmão cair na real:  
- Vai com calma, Ikki! Você tá viajando a trabalho!  
- Corrigindo: eu tô indo lá para me divertir e só trabalhar nas horas vagas!  
- Eu ouvi isso, Ikki – avisou Marin, olhando para trás com ar de censura.  
- Brincadeira, chefe – desculpou-se o rapaz. Voltando sua atenção para os outros dois, Ikki continuou:  
- E você, Shun, que até agora não deu uns pegas na June? O que você tá esperando? Você precisa honrar a tradição dos machos da família Amamya!  
O rosto de Shun ficou vermelho de vergonha.  
- Ela é muito gata, mas eu fico tão nervoso quando estamos juntos... você sabe que eu sou tímido...  
- Mas você precisa superar essa timidez, cara! Senão, essa gata vai acabar subindo em outro telhado! – provocou Ikki.  
Seiya, que estava calado até aquele momento, afirmou subitamente:  
- Aquela menina é linda, mas parece tão triste...  
- De qual menina está falando? – quis saber Ikki, dando uma espiada na direção das poltronas laterais.  
- Da mais bonita de todas, é claro. Aquela de olhos verdes e cabelos bem compridos...  
- Duas delas se encaixam nesse perfil – retrucou Ikki – Você deve estar se referindo à Saori ou à Fleur.  
- Acho que ele tá falando da Saori, porque não tirou os olhos dela desde o aeroporto – explicou Shun. Vendo que Seiya concordava com a cabeça, ele brincou - Ih, acho que alguém aqui se apaixonou!  
- Não é nada disso – negou o outro rapaz, constrangido – Só queria saber porque ela tem um olhar tão triste.  
- Se eu fosse você, ficaria bem longe dela – avisou Ikki.  
- Por que? – perguntou Seiya.  
- No ano passado, ela sofreu uma desilusão muito grande e agora não quer se envolver com mais ninguém.  
Seiya ficou quieto, mas continuava curioso para descobrir mais a respeito daquela garota. Seu coração se agitara no instante em que a viu pela primeira vez, e a explicação de Ikki só serviu para aumentar seu interesse.

Depois de algumas horas de vôo, o avião chegou ao seu destino. O grupo desembarcou no aeroporto e aguardou a liberação das bagagens. A van que os levaria ao hotel já os esperava na saída, e todos se acomodaram dentro do veículo, enquanto Ikki contemplava a bela paisagem e dizia:  
- Sol, mar, gente bonita e muito agito. Bem-vindos à Ibiza!  
Algum tempo depois, chegaram ao luxuoso hotel reservado pela agência. O saguão era decorado com lustres de cristal e vários quadros de artistas renomados, além das colunas e do piso em mármore. Os quartos não ficavam atrás em matéria de sofisticação: carpetes persas, banheiras de hidromassagem, ar-condicionado... Como se não bastasse, o hotel também disponibilizava piscinas e academia aos hóspedes.  
- Estou no paraíso! – disse June, impressionada com as instalações.  
Logo em seguida, todos foram para seus respectivos quartos. Marin e Aioria ficaram juntos na mesma suíte, enquanto as modelos dividiram outro quarto e os rapazes, um terceiro. A maioria do grupo preferiu descansar um pouco antes do jantar, mas Shina e June estavam ansiosas demais para explorar o território desconhecido. As duas desceram juntas até a área das piscinas para um mergulho antes do anoitecer.  
Aioria cochilou um pouco, mas logo despertou e decidiu sair do quarto para dar uma volta. Marin estava muito cansada e continuou dormindo. Ao sair da suíte, o rapaz deu de cara com Seiya, que tivera a mesma idéia. Os dois irmãos decidiram descer até o bar do hotel e ficaram conversando um pouco.  
- Acho que você vai gostar desse trabalho – comentou Aioria – Como disse o Ikki, vocês estão aqui para se divertirem, e só vão trabalhar nas horas vagas...  
- O Ikki é uma figura – concordou Seiya, sorrindo.

Subitamente, seu semblante ficou sério ao lembrar-se de um assunto que pretendia abordar com o irmão. Mesmo imaginando qual seria a reação dele, decidiu perguntar:  
- Aioria... o que aconteceu com aquela modelo, a Saori? O Ikki me contou por alto que ela sofreu uma decepção, mas eu gostaria de saber mais detalhes.  
O outro rapaz o encarou de forma preocupada.  
- Por que o interesse?  
- Nada... apenas fiquei curioso. As outras estavam tão alegres, enquanto ela parecia tão... desencantada com a vida – explicou Seiya.  
- Não é para menos. A Marin me contou que a Saori teve um romance com o Julian Sollo, aquele piloto da F-1. Durou pouco tempo, mas foi o suficiente para que ela engravidasse. O idiota do Julian não só a abandonou grávida, como também exigiu que ela fizesse um aborto.  
Seiya se revoltou.  
- Que imbecil! Nunca pensei que alguém como ele fosse capaz de tratar tão mal uma mulher!  
- É, as aparências enganam – respondeu Aioria.  
- E... o que aconteceu com o bebê?  
- Uma coisa muito triste. A Saori estava desfilando quando se sentiu mal e caiu da passarela. Ela perdeu a criança, e até hoje não se recuperou desse trauma – revelou o irmão – Quer um conselho? Não tente se aproximar dela, até porque a Marin não iria gostar nada disso. Você começou agora na agência e não pegaria bem dar em cima das modelos. Já chega o Ikki...  
- Está bem – concordou Seiya, apenas para acalmá-lo.  
Porém, se o interesse dele por Saori já era grande, havia triplicado depois de conhecer o drama que se abatera sobre a vida dela. Aquela garota aparentava tanta fragilidade... _"Eu adoraria devolver o sorriso ao rosto dela"_, refletiu o rapaz.

**Mais tarde...  
**Fleur decidiu descer sozinha ao saguão do hotel, uma vez que Shina, June e Saori ainda não tinham terminado de se vestir para o jantar. A loira se irritou com a disputa entre June e Shina para saber quem usaria um determinado vestido naquela noite, já que elas haviam comprado a roupa em parceria. Saori tentou intermediar a briga, sem muito sucesso.  
Na recepção, a loira decidiu sentar-se em um dos confortáveis sofás e pegou uma revista para passar o tempo. Não demorou para que percebesse que um belo desconhecido a olhava de modo insistente e interessado. Suas faces coraram ligeiramente. Desde que rompera com Hyoga, não havia sido alvo de olhares tão ardentes como o daquele rapaz. A jovem ficou ainda mais nervosa ao perceber que o estranho estava se aproximando dela.  
- Olá – cumprimentou o rapaz, com um sorriso aberto – Seu rosto não me é estranho. Será que eu a conheço de algum lugar?  
- Talvez – Fleur respondeu, um pouco perturbada – Sou modelo, e às vezes minhas fotos são publicadas em algumas revistas.  
- É possível – concordou ele, encantado com a loirinha – Bonita assim, só poderia mesmo ser modelo – acrescentou, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.  
- Estou aqui a trabalho – ela comentou, para mudar de assunto – E você?  
- Tirei uma folga e vim passar uns dias na ilha. Sou dono de uma joalheria em Madri.  
De fato, ele parecia ser muito rico. E era igualmente bonito, com seus olhos negros penetrantes, o corpo moreno e musculoso e os cabelos castanho-escuros.  
- Desculpe, eu nem me apresentei ainda. Meu nome é Alejandro Banderas.  
A jovem não resistiu à pergunta:  
- Você é parente do Antônio?  
Alejandro deu um sorriso discreto.  
- Talvez um primo distante. E você, como se chama?  
- Fleur.  
- Lindo nome. Combina com você, que é tão delicada quanto uma flor.

As faces da garota se avermelharam mais uma vez. Aquele rapaz era tão sexy e charmoso que seria difícil não se encantar por ele. Alejandro sorriu e perguntou:  
- Desculpe a minha ousadia, mas... será que poderia me dar o seu telefone? Talvez possamos marcar um encontro durante sua estadia em Ibiza...  
Ela hesitou. Por mais que Alejandro a tivesse impressionado, ainda não tinha esquecido Hyoga...

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Por favor, gente! Eu mal conheci o rapaz e vocês já ficam nesse assanhamento todo! – censurou Fleur, com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.  
__June explicou:  
__- Só queremos que você esqueça o Hyoga e aproveite a vida!  
__- Ah, é? Só que vocês não estão em condições de dar palpite na minha vida. June, você e a Saori estão encalhadas há mais de oito meses, e a Shina, essa nem se fala... só sabe pular de galho em galho! – criticou Fleur._

_- Você de mau-humor consegue ser pior que a Shina! – disse a loira, aproveitando a oportunidade para provocar a outra amiga.  
__- Ela só não ganha de você, não é mesmo Juju? – revidou a jovem de cabelos verdes. Como sempre, ela preferia perder a amiga do que a piada.  
__- Vou ignorar sua farpa porque decidi que hoje nada vai estragar o meu dia! – respondeu June – Afinal, eu sou uma vencedora e nasci para ser feliz!  
__- Você andou exagerando nos livros de auto-ajuda... – comentou Shina, venenosa – Vê se empresta alguns pra Saori. Quem sabe assim, ela levanta esse astral!_

_Hesitando, o tímido rapaz obedeceu à ordem do irmão. O corpo da modelo estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos frias de Shun sobre sua pele quente. Ele também mal conseguiu disfarçar sua súbita excitação ao ficar tão perto dela. "Não sei se vou conseguir me controlar", pensou ele, louco para beijar June.  
_

**Agradecimentos  
**

**Milusca:** Legal vc ter gostado da mudança da Shina! Mas escrever uma fic onde ela e o Seiya formariam o shipper principal seria demais pra minha pobre cabecinha... eu não gosto do Seiya com a Shina nem com a Mino, mas o pior de tudo são os yaois dele com o Shiryu... sinto náuseas só de ler os resumos! De onde o povo inventa essas bizarrices? É a treva!!! (como diz aquela menina da novela das sete). Só que vc se enganou qto à pessoa que a Shina vai se apaixonar, hehehe... pode até ter rolado uma atração pelo Aioria, mas ela não é besta de se engraçar com o noivo da chefe, né? Por enqto, vou deixar vcs na curiosidade XD Só uma dica: **não** é o Seiya.  
Eu sei que é meio difícil postar aqui sem entender inglês, mas é só uma questão de prática, hehehe... em todo caso, me manda o link qdo vc publicar ok? Ah não seja tão crítica com si mesma, às vezes eu releio minhas fics antigas e penso: podia ter feito isso melhor, mudado aquilo... mas é assim mesmo Milu (desculpe a intimidade), pra escrever bem vc tem que treinar muito... eu reviso meus capítulos várias vezes e sempre acho que poderiam ficar melhores. Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Thirteenie:** Olha, depois de ler sua review, eu só posso dizer uma coisa: muito obrigada!! Acho que vc captou exatamente o espírito da coisa... Qto ao seu conselho de não virar escrava dos leitores, eu posso garantir que não alterei (e nem vou alterar) uma vírgula sequer do meu roteiro original só para contentar A ou B. É claro que se algum leitor sugerir algo e eu gostar da idéia posso até acrescentar isso na história, mas não vou mudar a fic apenas para evitar críticas negativas. E vc tem toda razão, esse negócio das personagens femininas serem santas ou vilãs exageradas é muito ultrapassado, afinal ninguém é totalmente bom ou mau. Por exemplo, vc pode ver que nessa fic a Shina às vezes fala coisas meio ofensivas, mas ao mesmo tempo ela se preocupa com suas amigas. Eu até me divertia qdo escrevia fics onde ela fazia coisas absurdamente exageradas, mas depois eu fui percebendo que aquilo era muito falso, muito fake. E vc não precisa pedir desculpas pelo seu desabafo, pq ele foi um mega incentivo pra mim! São leitores como vc que fazem valer a pena o esforço de escrever e desafiar esses padrões "previsíveis" que vc citou. Eu tenho consciência de que ainda preciso melhorar muito pra me livrar deles, mas é justamente isso o que eu tô tentando fazer. Bjs!  
**Filipe Klein: **Legal vc ter gostado do capítulo, Filipe! Depois de tudo, com ctz a Saori se arrependeu completamente de ter saído com o Julian, hahaha... e qto ao Seiya, acho que ele vai ter que se esforçar muito pra convencer a Saori de que nem todos os homens são "cafas" XD Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios tmb! Bjs!**  
Branca Takarai:** Obrigada pela review! Acho que vc tem razão, não devemos nos prender à reviews, mas por outro lado, acho importante saber o que o povo tá achando da fic. As reviews são um grande incentivo pra quem escreve, e vc sabe disso né? Eu pretendo terminar sim, o que aconteceu é que eu fiquei um pouco desanimada, mas já passou. Ah valeu pela sugestão sobre os outros animes, quem sabe futuramente? Eu tinha planos de escrever mais fics de seriados, mas primeiro pretendo terminar esta aqui. Olha, não garanto que o Julian chegará ao fundo do poço, mas com ctz ele vai ouvir umas boas verdades da Saori até o final da fic, hehehe... Bjs!  
**Pegaso Seiya:** Gracias! Desde o começo eu dizia que a fic teria várias mudanças, não foi? Essa parte da Saori cair da passarela e perder o bebê foi uma das primeiras idéias que tive qdo comecei a fic. Minha intenção era escrever algo bem dramático pra ela (ô maldade!!). Vai ser bem difícil ela superar esses traumas, mas parece que alguém está disposto a ajudar, hehehe... A Fleur conheceu o Alejandro, mas será que ela vai esquecer o Hyoga?? E pode apostar que a June ainda vai surpreender a todos, principalmente o Shun XD Bjs!  
**Walker Day:** Ah, eu adoro surpreender vcs! Imagino que ninguém esperava que a Saori fosse perder o baby, mas eu já pretendia fazer isso desde o começo pq o objetivo era que ela ficasse decepcionada com a vida e com os homens... Eu até pensei na possibilidade de deixar ela ter o bebê, mas pra isso eu teria que mudar completamente o resto do roteiro e preferi manter o original (espero ter tomado a decisão certa!). Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Celina:** Nossa Celina, quanto ódio do Hyoga! Coitado, eu sei que ele pisou na bola com a Fleur, mas não é pra tanto! Com certeza ele tmb está sofrendo longe da Fleur... Pobrezinha da Saori mesmo, mas acho que vai demorar pra ela se arriscar com um novo amor. E o Ikki pode até ser "baboso" como vc falou, mas é bem provável que ele seja surpreendido por uma flecha do Cupido, rsrsrsrsrs... quem será a felizarda?? Gracias pelos elogios e pela review! Bjs!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso:  
Tive um pequeno probleminha com o arquivo deste capítulo e acabei perdendo as respostas que eu tinha dado para as reviews do capítulo anterior. Por favor, desculpem o transtorno XD**

Capítulo 8

Desde a separação, Fleur não havia saído com outro homem. Entretanto, sabia que estava mais do que na hora de virar aquela página de sua vida. Hyoga não estava namorando outra? Por que ela não podia fazer o mesmo? Não pretendia namorar Alejandro, mas que mal teria aproveitar aqueles dias ao lado dele?  
- Está bem – ela concordou, e passou o número para o rapaz, que o gravou na agenda do celular.  
- Tenho certeza de que vamos nos dar muito bem – ele comentou.  
Nesse momento, Shina, Saori e June desceram do elevador e acenaram para a amiga. Fleur olhou para seu paquera e despediu-se:  
- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, mas agora tenho que ir. Até outra hora!  
- O prazer foi meu. Espero vê-la em breve – Alejandro respondeu, devorando-a com os olhos.  
Envergonhada, Fleur afastou-se dele e foi em direção às amigas, que não perdoaram:  
- Aí, Fleur! Destruindo os corações dos espanhóis! – brincou Saori.  
- Que gato! Você tem muita sorte! – disse June, dando uma "secada" no rapaz.  
- Não é por nada, mas os latinos são muito "quentes". Depois você me confirma se a fama é verdadeira – acrescentou Shina, com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Por favor, gente! Eu mal conheci o rapaz e vocês já ficam nesse assanhamento todo! – censurou Fleur, com o rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão.

June explicou:  
- Só queremos que você esqueça o Hyoga e aproveite a vida!  
- Ah, é? Só que vocês não estão em condições de dar nenhum palpite. June, você e a Saori estão encalhadas há mais de oito meses, e a Shina, essa nem se fala... só sabe pular de galho em galho! – criticou Fleur.  
- Não estou encalhada! – defendeu-se June – Eu tô investindo no Shun, só que até agora ele não tomou a iniciativa. Acho que serei obrigada a tomar uma atitude drástica! – anunciou a loira, inconformada.  
Saori foi outra que não vestiu a carapuça.  
- Eu também não me sinto encalhada! Estou sozinha por vontade própria, porque não consigo confiar em mais ninguém depois de tudo o que aconteceu! – desabafou ela.  
- Não quero ser indiscreta, Saori, mas reparei que alguém não desgrudou os olhos de você desde o avião... – disse June, misteriosa.  
- Eu também percebi! – confirmou Shina, animadamente – Por que você não aproveita essa oportunidade? Quem sabe o Seiya seja a pessoa certa para você. Ou então, vocês podem apenas curtir um casinho rápido. Você precisa tirar o Julian da cabeça de uma vez por todas!  
As palavras de Shina deixaram a garota com as faces ardendo de vergonha e irritação.  
- Eu já falei mais de mil vezes que não quero saber dessa história! – gritou Saori – Parem de ficar empurrando tudo que é homem para cima de mim! Me deixem em paz!

Para espanto de todas, ela saiu correndo em direção ao elevador e voltou para o quarto, onde passou meia hora chorando sem parar.  
- Caraca, o que deu nela? – perguntou Shina, espantada.  
- Por que você tinha que tocar na ferida, hein? – censurou Fleur, chateada – Você ainda não entendeu que o assunto "Julian" é proibido?  
- Ela é uma tonta! O cara a abandonou grávida e ela continua choramingando por ele? Já se passaram seis meses! – insistiu a garota de cabelos verdes.  
- Não se esqueça que a Saori ainda não superou a perda do bebê. Qualquer uma na situação dela ficaria na defensiva, depois de tudo – respondeu June, apenas pelo prazer de contestar Shina.

**No dia seguinte...**

Saori acordara de péssimo humor. Estava com raiva das amigas, e por isso não tinha saído para jantar com seus parceiros de viagem. Preferiu ligar para a recepção e pedir um lanche. Sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas não quis jantar com o grupo para não correr o risco de que suas amigas tentassem empurrar o irmão de Aioria ou qualquer outro homem que estivesse por perto para cima dela.  
Quando as garotas voltaram, ela já estava deitada, e se aborreceu com o barulho que suas vozes estridentes fizeram ao entrar no quarto. Pegou o travesseiro e o colocou em volta da cabeça, tentando abafar o som da tagarelice das outras. Shina deu uma risadinha cínica ao perceber a irritação da jovem, mas Fleur a cutucou e fez sinal para que ficasse quieta.  
Por sua vez, June estava muito chateada com aquela crise de Saori, já que ela era sua melhor amiga. Outra coisa que a aborrecia era a lembrança de que Shun continuava se esquivando de um contato mais íntimo. Por mais que ela tivesse se insinuado e jogado indiretas durante o jantar, ele se fizera de desentendido. Estava decidida a dar sua cartada final durante a sessão de fotos que fariam naquele dia.  
Todos se reuniram no saguão do hotel antes do café da manhã. Teriam um longo dia de trabalho pela frente. Marin planejara fazer as fotos numa praia distante e deserta, para que ninguém os atrapalhasse.  
O buffet do hotel era tentador: pães, tortas, frios, chocolate quente, sucos de vários tipos, waffles com calda de morango e caramelo... _"Desse jeito, vou engordar uns 10 quilos"_, pensou June ao ver tantas delícias reunidas. Depois que se serviram, as quatro sentaram-se ao redor de uma das mesas do restaurante do hotel.

- Vai ficar de bico até quando? – perguntou June para Saori enquanto tomavam o café.  
- Até vocês respeitarem a minha decisão – respondeu a garota, com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Você de mau-humor consegue ser pior que a Shina! – disse a loira, aproveitando a oportunidade para provocar a outra amiga.  
- Ela só não ganha de você, não é mesmo Juju? – revidou a jovem de cabelos verdes. Como sempre, ela preferia perder a amiga do que a piada.  
- Vou ignorar sua farpa porque decidi que hoje nada vai estragar o meu dia! – respondeu June – Afinal, eu sou uma vencedora e nasci para ser feliz!  
- Você andou exagerando nos livros de auto-ajuda... – comentou Shina, venenosa – Vê se empresta alguns para a Saori, pois quem sabe assim ela levanta esse astral!  
Saori não respondeu, mas encarou a amiga como se pudesse fuzilá-la com seu olhar.  
- Andem, meninas! – apressou Marin, passando pela mesa – Não podemos atrasar nosso cronograma!  
Elas se levantaram e voltaram à suíte para concluir os últimos preparativos antes da sessão de fotos. Meia-hora depois, reuniram-se ao resto da equipe, que as aguardava na saída do hotel. A van alugada já estava parada na porta, e todos entraram no veículo rumo à praia onde o editorial de moda seria produzido.  
- Quero tirar logo essas fotos, porque esta noite pretendo me acabar nas baladas! – avisou Ikki assim que chegaram ao local.  
- Que praia maravilhosa! – observou June, empolgada.  
Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Saori se permitiu sorrir ao ver aquele lugar tão paradisíaco. O fato não passou despercebido para seu mais novo admirador, que ficou olhando embasbacado para ela.  
- Seiya, vai ficar aí parado? Vem me ajudar com o equipamento! – ordenou Ikki, vendo a cara atordoada do novo assistente. Contrariado, o rapaz o obedeceu.  
- Vocês podem ir se trocando dentro da van, meninas – disse Marin – Você também, Shun.  
- Ei! Ele não vai me ver pelada, não! – reclamou Shina – Se ele quiser, que se contente com a June!  
Sua última frase provocou um enorme constrangimento entre Shun e a loira, que não sabiam onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha.  
- Hã... eu me troco depois – decidiu o rapaz, se afastando rapidamente.

Assim que ficou a sós com as amigas, June criticou:  
- Você também hein, sua linguaruda? Por que tinha que falar "ele que se contente com a June?".  
- Só quis ajudar! Se ele não se toca, quem sabe eu possa te dar uma força? - Shina se defendeu.  
- Pare de bancar o cupido, Shina! Você está impossível! – brincou Fleur.  
- O que posso fazer se vocês são todas umas lesadas e não sabem tomar a iniciativa? – provocou a outra, irreverente.  
Elas colocaram os bíquinis selecionados por Marin: Saori vestiu um lilás, Shina optou por um verde, June preferiu o laranja e Fleur se encantou com um branco de florzinhas azuis. Assim que ficaram prontas, desceram da van. Marin ajudou-as a se maquiarem e pentearem os cabelos.

Os fotógrafos as aguardavam com certa impaciência.  
- Mulher é tudo igual! – queixou-se Ikki – Levam horas pra se arrumar! Depois que elas saíram da van, o Shun já teve tempo de se trocar e agora está por aí tirando fotos da praia.  
- Eu tô adorando esse lugar! – comentou Seiya, encantado com a paisagem.  
- Sei... e tá adorando mais ainda "algumas pessoas" do lugar – afirmou o outro, maliciosamente. Seiya ficou vermelho ao ouvir a indireta.  
Subitamente, as garotas apareceram na frente deles, já produzidas para as fotos.  
- Uau! – disse Ikki, entusiasmado – Valeu a pena esperar! Vocês estão umas deusas com esses bíquininhos!  
- Gostaram? – perguntou Shina, desfilando para os fotógrafos.  
- Por que não coloca logo uma melancia no pescoço? – sugeriu June, irritada com o exibicionismo da amiga.  
- É duro ser gostosa... – revidou a garota de cabelos verdes.  
Os olhos de Seiya concentraram-se apenas em uma das garotas. Saori estava simplesmente maravilhosa com aquele bíquini, que realçava perfeitamente suas curvas naturais. Seu cabelo brilhava ao sol, jogado sensualmente sobre os ombros, e seus lábios estavam realçados pelo brilho molhado de um gloss cor-de-rosa. Era a imagem mais perfeita do que ele chamava de "a mulher dos seus sonhos".  
Percebendo seu entusiasmo, Ikki o cutucou, tentando trazê-lo de volta à realidade.  
- Vamos, nós temos muito trabalho hoje! De noite você tenta "chegar junto" – sussurrou para o colega.  
- Ok – concordou ele, ainda extasiado com aquela visão.

Shun avistou o grupo reunido e correu para se juntar a eles. Quando reparou em June, ficou alucinado. Ela estava sensacional com aquele bíquini!  
- Vamos começar com você, June – decidiu Ikki – Pensei em fazermos umas fotos mais "sensuais" entre você e o Shun. Vai garoto, chega perto dela e segura na cintura da June.  
Hesitando, o tímido rapaz obedeceu à ordem do irmão. O corpo da modelo estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos frias de Shun sobre sua pele quente. Ele também mal conseguiu disfarçar sua súbita excitação ao ficar tão perto dela. _"Não sei se vou conseguir me controlar"_, pensou ele, louco para beijar June.  
Claro que aquela idéia não surgira por acaso. Ikki estava decidido a dar uma forcinha para o romance do irmão com a loira, por isso não hesitou em unir o casal para as fotos.  
As outras modelos sentaram-se em algumas cadeiras que estavam dispostas sobre a areia e fofocaram entre si enquanto Ikki fotograva Shun e June. Seiya, que aguardava que o outro fotógrafo solicitasse sua ajuda, ficou perto delas tentando disfarçadamente ouvir o que estavam falando.  
- Você deveria ter ido jantar com a gente ontem – disse Fleur para Saori – O restaurante era ótimo, e a comida, então, nem se fala!  
- Desculpe se eu falei algo que você não gostou – afirmou Shina para espanto da garota – É que estamos de saco cheio de ver você desse jeito.  
- Eu sei que não tenho sido uma companhia das mais agradáveis – assumiu Saori.  
- Só queremos a sua felicidade – acrescentou Fleur – Mas não vamos mais nos intrometer na sua vida. Faça o que achar que deve.  
- Obrigada. Eu só queria que soubessem que eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas é melhor não insistirem sobre esse assunto.  
- É uma pena, porque você pode perder boas oportunidades – insinuou Shina, olhando disfarçadamente para Seiya.  
Apesar de ter ouvido apenas alguns trechos da conversa, o rapaz conseguira captar um pouco o que estava acontecendo. Era bem provável que as meninas estivessem tentando arrumar alguém para Saori e, pelo jeito, ela se recusava a aceitar. Isso o desanimou um pouco, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir. Pretendia se aproximar dela devagar, até conquistar sua confiança.

Enquanto isso, June e Shun continuavam posando para Ikki. Este os orientava:  
- Isso! Quero ver mais paixão e romance! Caprichem nos olhares!  
Os modelos nem precisavam se esforçar muito para atender às recomendações do fotógrafo, já que o clima entre eles era espontaneamente apaixonado. Uma química perfeita, que se traduzia nas fotos que Ikki tirava dos dois.  
A loira não aguentava mais. Queria provar os lábios de seu adorado Shun de uma vez por todas. Subitamente, ela pensou:  
_"É agora ou nunca!"._

Para total espanto de Ikki e de seu parceiro de fotos, June aproveitou o momento e tascou um beijo cinematográfico em Shun.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_Inquieta, a garota perguntou:  
__- Você é sempre assim?  
__- Assim como? – ele quis saber.  
__- Você fica cantando todas as modelos que fotografa? Achei que o Ikki já cumpria esse papel com perfeição...  
__- Eu não costumo cantar todas as modelos. Só as que me interessam – Seiya afirmou, de um jeito sério. _

_- Por enquanto, não aconteceu nada além de uns beijinhos...  
__- Ah, tá... e aquela cena de sexo quase explícito que presenciamos hoje durante a sessão de fotos? – ironizou Fleur.  
__- Caraca, vocês exageram! – defendeu-se a loira – Não rolou nada demais!  
__Shina zombou:  
__- Engraçado... eu achei que estava assistindo a um filme pornô, que poderia se chamar "Sex on the beach"._

_"Espero que não sejam presos por atentado ao pudor", pensou a garota, sorrindo. Subitamente, sua animação morreu ao se dar conta de que ela não tinha ninguém para beijar daquele jeito escandaloso.  
__Seus olhos continuaram percorrendo a boate, observando os casais que dançavam juntos. Porém, para seu completo desespero, Saori presenciou a última cena que gostaria de ter visto..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Shun levou um susto ao perceber que June o estava beijando de uma forma que jamais poderia esperar. Aquilo podia ser tudo, _menos_ um beijo técnico. A língua dela envolvera sensualmente a sua, e ele não teve outra saída senão corresponder. Se era exatamente isso o que ele desejava desde que a conhecera, por que não aproveitaria aquela dádiva do destino?  
Aos poucos, Shun foi tomando o controle da situação e agarrou June pela cintura, apertando-a com força de encontro ao seu corpo. O rapaz ficou ainda mais excitado ao sentir os seios da garota roçando suavemente em seu peito desnudo.  
O dois só interromperam o beijo quando já estavam completamente sem fôlego, mas continuaram abraçados. A loira sorriu ao perceber a rigidez indiscreta de uma parte do corpo dele pressionando-a na altura das coxas. Não fazia a menor idéia de como Shun esconderia aquela reação involuntária, mas isso não a incomodava. Muito pelo contrário.  
Logo o casal voltou a se beijar, de um jeito ainda mais ardente do que antes. Mas não ficaram apenas no beijo... Shun gemeu ao sentir os lábios úmidos de June percorrendo seu pescoço, e a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Por sua vez, a garota se arrepiou inteira ao sentir as mãos dele tocando-a de um jeito suave e atrevido ao mesmo tempo.  
Marin e Aioria foram os únicos que não presenciaram a cena, ocupados que estavam em namorar num cantinho mais afastado da praia. Porém, todos os demais ficaram em estado de choque ao observar os amassos inesperados entre Shun e June, que ultrapassaram todos os limites da encenação solicitada por Ikki.

- Por essa eu não esperava... – comentou Shina, observando a cena de boca aberta.  
- Nem eu... – disse Fleur, abismada.  
- Eu menos ainda... – acrescentou Saori, igualmente admirada.  
- Não precisam exagerar! – pediu Ikki, que olhava para o irmão e a loira sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Entretanto, foi completamente ignorado pelo casal.  
- Esse clima quente de Ibiza deve ter afetado a cabeça deles. Será que isso é contagioso? – perguntou Seiya, como se estivesse jogando algum tipo de indireta. O que, diga-se de passagem, era a sua intenção.  
Saori sentiu seu rosto corar. _"Que atrevimento!"_, pensou ela. Já tinha percebido que o novo ajudante de Ikki a olhava de forma insistente. E, por mais que tentasse negar isso para si mesma, aqueles olhares haviam feito muito bem para o seu ego.  
Ikki não sabia mais o que fazer para que June e Shun se desgrudassem, já que os dois não pareciam nada dispostos a interromper a sessão de beijos e carícias que haviam iniciado ali.  
- Errr... já chega, né? – perguntou o fotógrafo, constrangido.  
O casal não deu a mínima e continuou se beijando, sem se importar com a "platéia" que assistia atentamente aquela cena romântica.  
- Ok! Vocês estão dispensados por enquanto. Venham meninas, eu e o Seiya vamos continuar com vocês - decidiu Ikki, depois de chegar à conclusão de que não conseguiria terminar o ensaio com o novo casal.  
June e Shun se afastaram do local discretamente, de mãos dadas. Para eles, existiam assuntos mais importantes para resolver naquele momento do que as fotos do editorial...

As três garotas restantes se posicionaram para as fotos. Ikki começou a fotografar Shina e Fleur, que posaram de uma forma descontraída, brincando com uma enorme bola de plástico dentro da água. Enquanto isso, Seiya se aproveitou da situação para se aproximar de sua mais nova musa.  
- Sorria – pediu ele, enquanto Saori se esforçava para atendê-lo. Entretanto, a garota enfrentava dificuldades para transparecer alto-astral.  
– Pense num sundae de caramelo bem gostoso – sugeriu o rapaz.  
Ela sorriu levemente diante da idéia.  
- Que tal um milk-shake de chocolate com calda bem grossa? – continuou Seiya, que arrancou dela um sorriso maior desta vez.  
- Você está me deixando com fome – reclamou a garota.  
- Não seja por isso. Podemos tomar o milk-shake quando voltarmos ao hotel – convidou ele.  
- Obrigada, mas prefiro não misturar trabalho com vida pessoal – ela respondeu, desconfiada.  
Se fosse outra, Seiya teria pensado que Saori não passava de uma garota metida, daquelas bem antipáticas. Porém, conhecendo os antecedentes da modelo, percebeu que aquilo era apenas uma defesa de sua parte.  
- E quem disse que precisamos misturar? Podemos conversar sobre trabalho – propôs ele, tentando amenizar a situação.  
- Você é bem esperto – observou a garota.  
- Se isso foi um elogio, eu agradeço. Ainda mais vindo de você.  
- Por que? – ela perguntou.  
- Você é a modelo mais bonita que já fotografei – ele disse, deixando-a corada com o comentário.  
Mas Saori não se deixou intimidar e retrucou:  
- Pelo que a Marin disse, você está começando sua carreira e não deve ter fotografado muitas modelos ainda...  
- Umas dez até agora, eu acho. O que não me impede de colocar você no topo do ranking das mais bonitas – respondeu Seiya, de um modo charmoso.  
Inquieta, a garota perguntou:  
- Você é sempre assim?  
- Assim como? – ele quis saber.  
- Você fica cantando todas as modelos que fotografa? Achei que o Ikki já cumpria esse papel com perfeição... – ironizou ela.  
- Eu não costumo cantar todas as modelos. Só as que me interessam – Seiya afirmou, de um jeito sério.

Depois dessa, Saori achou melhor se calar. Já tinha discutido com as outras garotas na noite anterior e não pretendia colecionar inimigos. Limitou-se a seguir as orientações do rapaz, que continuou a fotografá-la em silêncio, falando apenas o necessário. Por mais interessado que estivesse nela, não ia ficar aturando suas alfinetadas. Ele não tinha culpa se a modelo tinha acordado de mal com o mundo.  
No fim da tarde, Marin liberou todos para que voltassem ao hotel.  
- O dia foi bem produtivo – comentou Ikki, dentro da van – Eu e o Seiya tiramos fotos incríveis!  
- Ótimo. Amanhã cedo continuamos – decidiu a ruiva.  
- Ah, Marin, pega leve, vai! Hoje é sábado, e eu quero curtir um pouco da noite de Ibiza! – choramingou o fotógrafo.  
Ela sorriu levemente.  
- Ok, Ikki, vocês merecem um pouco de distração depois de trabalharem tanto. Só não vão exagerar na farra! Temos apenas três dias para terminar as fotos.  
- Não se preocupe. Eu e o meu super assistente daremos conta do recado, não é Seiya? – prometeu Ikki, piscando para o colega.  
Aioria brincou:  
- Cuidado com as espanholas, hein Ikki?  
- Elas é quem tem que tomar cuidado comigo! – respondeu o rapaz.  
Dentro da van, June e Shun continuavam em clima de romantismo total, trocando beijinhos e carícias mais comportados. Um pouco cansadas, as outras modelos apenas cochichavam entre si. Estavam loucas para saber maiores detalhes sobre o romance da amiga com Shun, mas tiveram que esperar até que o veículo chegasse ao hotel para esclarecer suas dúvidas.  
Assim que entraram no quarto, as três perguntaram em coro:  
– June, o quê vocês dois andaram aprontando por aí?

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, a loira disse:  
- Por enquanto, não aconteceu nada além de uns beijinhos...  
- Ah, tá... e aquela cena de sexo quase explícito que presenciamos hoje durante a sessão de fotos? – ironizou Fleur.  
- Caraca, vocês exageram! – defendeu-se a loira – Não rolou nada demais!  
Shina zombou:  
- Engraçado... eu achei que estava assistindo a um filme pornô, que poderia se chamar "Sex on the beach".  
- Não ligue pra elas, June – disse Saori, um pouco mais animada do que de manhã – Parabéns por ter conseguido o que tanto queria!  
- Obrigada! E olha que eu nem vou precisar mudar meu nome! – comemorou a garota, eufórica – Agora, só falta você criar coragem também e dar uma chance para o Seiya...  
Saori se irritou:  
- De novo esse assunto? Eu já disse que...  
- ...não quer se envolver com ninguém – completou Fleur – Você repete essa frase mil vezes por dia, como se fosse um mantra!  
A jovem olhou para o chão, envergonhada. Suas amigas tinham razão. Estava se tornando uma verdadeira chata.  
- Se não gostou do Seiya, ok. É um direito seu. Mas não se feche em si mesma, porque isso só faz mal pra você! – afirmou Fleur com simpatia.  
Como sempre, Shina não poderia perder a chance de falar uma gracinha:  
- A Fleur só tá dizendo isso porque ela tá doida pra levar uns pegas do primo do Antônio Banderas!.  
Todas riram, com exceção de Fleur, que sentiu suas faces queimando de vergonha. "_Essa Shina não presta!"_, pensou, com vontade de esganar a amiga. Por outro lado... até que não seria nada mal se divertir um pouco ao lado de um bonitão daqueles.

Coincidência ou não, o celular da loira começou a tocar. Fleur foi atender e teve uma supresa ao descobrir que era Alejandro.  
- Oi Fleur, como vai? Eu gostaria de convidá-la para sairmos hoje a noite.  
- Eu... hã... – hesitou ela por alguns instantes.  
Suas amigas, percebendo de quem se tratava, começaram a fazer sinais bastante sugestivos para que ela aceitasse o encontro.  
- Está bem – concordou a jovem, por fim – Onde nos encontramos?  
- No bar do hotel, às nove. Está bom para você? – perguntou Alejandro.  
- Claro. Nos vemos lá então. Tchau! – despediu-se, antes de desligar o aparelho.  
- Definitivamente, o clima quente de Ibiza está mexendo com vocês! – comentou Saori, enquanto Shina e June pulavam em cima das camas e davam gritinhos em comemoração ao encontro da amiga com Alejandro.  
- Eu já ouvi essa frase hoje... curiosamente, foi dita pelo Seiya – disse Fleur, frisando o nome do rapaz.  
- Ah, é? Nem me lembrava mais... – desconversou Saori.  
- A Fleur vai tirar o atraso! A Fleur vai tirar o atraso! – repetiam as duas outras, enquanto a loira pegava um travesseiro e tentava acertá-las, sem sucesso.  
- Vocês são terríveis! – censurou a garota. No íntimo, porém, ela estava bastante ansiosa para rever o belo espanhol.  
Aquela noite prometia, em todos os sentidos. Aioria, Marin, Ikki e Shina combinaram de ir juntos à tradicional festa "Flower Power" na boate Pacha[1]. O evento era muito conhecido por seu estilo "discoteca anos 70", e os frequentadores costumavam ir vestidos à caráter. O resto do grupo, com exceção de Fleur, preferiu conhecer a boate Space[2]. Por volta da meia-noite, todos saíram do hotel e foram para suas respectivas baladas.

Ikki chegou à Flower Power louco para conhecer os mistérios das _calientes_ espanholas. Para entrar no clima, pegou logo duas _pinãs coladas_ e bebeu uma em seguida da outra.  
- Arriba! – gritou ele, entusiasmado.  
- Que mico, Ikki! Nós estamos na Espanha, não no México! – criticou Shina.  
- E daí? Não falam isso nas touradas? – perguntou o rapaz, com um sorriso cínico.  
Logo depois, ele começou a dançar os grandes sucessos da _disco music_. A pista logo ficou cheia, especialmente quando o DJ começou a tocar os maiores _hits_ dos anos 70, como _YMCA, _do Village People, e _Staying Alive, _dos Bee Gees. Ikki foi para o meio da pista e executou uma coreografia ao som desta última que deixaria John Travolta, o astro do filme _"Os embalos de sábado à noite"_ [3], se mordendo de inveja.  
- Uau, Ikki! Você dança demais! – elogiou Shina, que o observava de modo atento. _"E, por que não dizer, é sexy demais também!"_, acrescentou ela para si mesma. O rapaz estava usando um jeans bem justinho e uma camiseta azul que valorizava seu corpo atraente e sarado.  
Por alguns instantes, Ikki também reparou melhor na garota. Sempre a considerou a mais bonita e sensual das quatro, mas, naquela noite ela estava particularmente sexy, vestindo uma blusa frente única preta e uma minissaia jeans que despertou suas mais provocantes fantasias. _"Não seria nada mal dar uns pegas nela"_, pensou ele, malicioso.  
- Vamos curtir a night, Shina! Isso aqui é só o começo! – gritou Ikki eufórico, enquanto se acabavam de dançar.

**Enquanto isso, na Space...  
**Shun e June estavam há mais de meia hora aos beijos e amassos em um cantinho escuro da boate. O clima de paixão que envolvera os dois era tão avassalador que não conseguiam prestar atenção em mais nada à sua volta.  
- Que grude! – comentou Seiya com Saori, enquanto observavam de longe o mais novo casal.  
- A June ficou mais de seis meses esperando que o Shun tomasse a iniciativa, mas, no fim das contas, ela mesma teve que fazer isso – divertiu-se ela.  
- Eles formam um casal muito bonito – comentou Seiya, que não desgrudava seus olhos da modelo e muito menos de seu insinuante decote. Percebendo isso, Saori sentiu seu rosto arder. Ainda que ela não quisesse, o rapaz estava conseguindo tirá-la do sério com tanta insistência.  
- Legal esse lugar! – comentou, tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.  
- Não por acaso é tão famoso – concordou ele – Você quer beber alguma coisa? Vou pegar uma bebida pra mim ali no bar.  
- Pode ser um refrigerante – ela respondeu.  
Seiya se afastou, indo na direção do bar, e Saori aproveitou para observar melhor o local. June e Shun estavam quase dando vexame de tão empolgados. _"Espero que não sejam presos por atentado ao pudor"_, pensou a garota, sorrindo. Subitamente, sua animação morreu ao se dar conta de que ela não tinha ninguém para beijar daquele jeito escandaloso.  
Seus olhos continuaram percorrendo a boate, observando os casais que dançavam juntos. Porém, para seu completo desespero, Saori presenciou a última cena que gostaria de ter visto...

Julian Sollo ao lado de outra mulher. Uma loira siliconada e estonteante, que tanto poderia ser uma top model como uma rica herdeira européia. Os dois estavam aos beijos, na maior intimidade.  
Flashes do passado passaram voando por sua mente. A paquera irresístivel de Julian, os jantares românticos, a noite que passou no iate dele... e, por fim, a gravidez inesperada, o abandono do rapaz e a trágica perda do bebê.  
Saori ficara destroçada depois de tudo aquilo. Passara meses mergulhada em uma profunda tristeza, e mal tinha conseguido superar aqueles traumas. Agora, ela o via dançando ao lado de outra mulher. Mesmo que não estivesse mais apaixonada, era duro constatar que o maior responsável por seus sofrimentos estava ali se divertindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Lágrimas invadiram seu rosto, e ela percebeu que só havia uma coisa a fazer: sair correndo dali.

**[1] e [2]:** As boates Pacha e Space existem de verdade e são muito famosas em Ibiza.  
**[3]** _"Os embalos de sábado a noite"_ é considerado um clássico e fez muito sucesso no final dos anos 70, no auge da música disco. Existem boatos de que esse filme terá um remake (Marina tmb é cultura, hahaha).

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Se não soubesse da sua fama de garanhão, ficaria em dúvida depois de assistir à sua "performance" de Macho Man.  
- Eu posso te garantir que sou homem com H maiúsculo – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, deixando-a completamente arrepiada.  
Mas Shina não queria dar o braço a torcer.  
- Será que você é mesmo tudo isso? – desdenhou ela, embora estivesse doida para comprovar.  
- Por que você não faz um "test-drive"? - perguntou Ikki, provocante, no momento em que entraram no elevador._

_- Isso é só um detalhe, Fleur. Podemos nos encontrar sempre que for possível. Além disso, você é modelo... nunca pensou em tentar uma carreira internacional?  
Ela ficou supresa com a pergunta.  
- Sim, mas...  
O moreno a interrompeu:  
- Por que você não se muda para cá? Aqui na Europa você encontraria muitas oportunidades de trabalho – sugeriu ele._

_- Eu sinto muito por você – o rapaz disse, olhando dentro dos olhos dela - Mas sua vida não acabou... você ainda pode conhecer um cara decente e ter outros filhos...  
- Isso não está nos meus planos – afirmou ela, decidida.  
- Nossos planos podem ser mudados quando menos esperamos. Eu, por exemplo, nunca imaginei que uma viagem de trabalho poderia ser tão interessante... – Seiya revelou, olhando-a fixamente – E nem que eu acabaria conhecendo alguém tão especial como você...  
Antes que Saori pudesse responder, sentiu os lábios dele cobrirem os seus. _

**Agradecimentos  
Branca Takarai:** É verdade Branca, mas como diz o ditado "gato escaldado tem medo de água fria", por isso a Saori vai levar um tempinho até conseguir confiar em alguém novamente, por conta do medo dela de quebrar a cara outra vez. O Hyoga foi machista como vc disse, mas acho que as atitudes dele se devem mais à insegurança que outra coisa. Algo me diz que ele já se arrependeu de ter perdido a Fleur, e quem sabe isso não sirva para mudar os conceitos dele? Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Thirteenie:** A June se deu bem, hehehe... se fosse depender do Shun, eles iam ficar nessa lenga-lenga indefinidamente XD. Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Filipe Klein:** ah Filipe, sério que vc achou o jeito do Seiya meio tímido? O quê vc me diz agora, depois desses olhares indiscretos lá na boate? E ele ainda falou na sessão de fotos: "eu não fico cantando todas as modelos, só as que me interessam" (!). Acho que ele não é muito tímido não, hahaha... na verdade, ele tá sendo apenas cauteloso XD Vc deve ter visto nos spoillers do próximo capítulo que ele vai começar a agir... o que será que a Saori vai fazer depois dessa, hein? Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Pégaso Seiya:** Parece que o Shun gostou da iniciativa da June XD Não posso dizer ainda se a Fleur vai realmente namorar o Alejandro, por enqto eles só vão sair pra jantar... e realmente não será nada fácil para o Seiya atingir seus objetivos, hehehe...  
Em relação ao que vc falou na review, eu não sou advogada da Branca, mas acho que não devemos julgar as atitudes de ninguém... eu não sei quais foram os motivos dela, mas devemos respeitar as decisões dos ficwritters que decidem apagar suas fics, pq isso é uma escolha pessoal de cada um... De qualquer forma, seria melhor usarmos esse espaço para falarmos da fic, ok? Eu prometo que não vou apagar minhas fics, mas não sei se vou poder continuar escrevendo por muito tempo, pq tenho planos de fazer um intercâmbio no ano que vem e aí não terei mais tempo de me dedicar às fics. Achei interessante sua sugestão do Lost Canvas, quem sabe mais pra frente? Bjs e gracias pela review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Comentários**

_Oi pessoal!  
Obrigada pelas reviews! E lembrem-se: pesquisas recentes comprovam que ficwritters que recebem reviews são mais motivados e atualizam suas fics mais rapidamente XD_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capitulo 10**

Do lado de fora da Space, Saori caiu num choro convulsivo. Aquele miserável! Por que tinha que encontrá-lo justo ali? Quando finalmente parecia que tinha se libertado daquelas lembranças terríveis, o destino a colocara frente à frente com o causador de tantas mágoas...  
De repente, ela estremeceu ao perceber que havia alguém do seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos com suavidade. Surpresa, ergueu seus olhos e viu quem era a pessoa.  
- Vamos sair daqui. Vou te levar para outro lugar, onde poderemos conversar. Isto é, se você achar que eu mereço a sua confiança - Seiya disse, com um tom de voz protetor.  
Saori não disse nada, e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O rapaz fez sinal para um táxi, no qual entraram rapidamente.****

**_

* * *

_**

Na boate Pacha, um inesperado clima de sedução surgira entre Shina e Ikki. O rapaz dançava sensualmente, se exibindo para ela como um pavão faz com a fêmea antes do acasalamento. O ritual estava surtindo efeito na garota, que mal se continha de vontade de provar os lábios dele e todo o resto...  
Por volta das três e meia da madrugada, os dois decidiram voltar juntos para o hotel. Embora quisessem se divertir mais, tanto Ikki quanto Shina sentiam-se cansados após um dia inteiro de trabalho.  
- Eu devia ter tomado uns três energéticos pra ter mais pique e continuar na festa até o raiar do dia – comentou o rapaz enquanto esperavam o elevador.  
Subitamente, Shina começou a rir.  
- O quê eu falei de tão engraçado? – ele perguntou, encarando-a com desconfiança.  
- Nada... É que eu me lembrei do jeito que você dançou lá na Pacha... – respondeu a jovem, tentando controlar o riso.  
- Você disse que eu arrasei! – afirmou Ikki, nervoso.  
- E arrasou mesmo, mas...  
- O quê?  
Shina explicou:  
- Se não soubesse da sua fama de garanhão, ficaria em dúvida depois de assistir à sua "performance" de _Macho Man_...[1]  
- Eu posso te garantir que sou homem com H maiúsculo – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, deixando-a completamente arrepiada. Mas Shina não queria dar o braço a torcer.  
- Será que você é mesmo tudo isso? – desdenhou ela, embora estivesse doida para comprovar.  
- Por que você não faz um "test-drive"? - perguntou Ikki, provocante, no momento em que entraram no elevador.

Eram quase quatro da manhã, e eles estavam sozinhos dentro do elevador. A garota sorriu de um modo insinuante, e Ikki não resistiu: agarrou Shina ali mesmo. Eles se beijaram até ficarem sem fôlego. As mãos do fotógrafo acariciavam suavemente as coxas expostas da modelo, fazendo-a tremer por inteiro.  
Assim que chegaram ao andar onde estavam hospedados, os dois desceram do elevador e foram até a suíte de Ikki. No meio do caminho, continuaram trocando beijos e alguns amassos.  
- Ainda bem que o Shun e o Seiya não chegaram ainda – comentou o rapaz, logo que entraram na suíte - Vou deixar a placa de "ocupado" acesa para que eles não nos interrompam, caso decidam voltar para o hotel.  
- E onde eles vão dormir? – perguntou Shina.  
- Problema deles! Os dois que se virem por aí. Eu tenho assuntos mais urgentes a resolver... – respondeu Ikki, com um olhar tão safado que fez o corpo da moça se arrepiar inteiro.

Não demorou nem dois minutos para que as roupas de ambos fossem parar do outro lado do quarto. Ele estava decidido a fazer juz à sua fama de garanhão. Shina, por sua vez, queria testar se Ikki era realmente tão fogoso quanto aparentava ser. Esquecido do mundo, o casal passou o resto da madrugada na cama do rapaz.

**Em um restaurante longe dali...**  
Enquanto seus amigos se divertiam nas baladas (ou nas suítes do hotel), Fleur havia saído para jantar com Alejandro. A companhia dele era muito agradável, e a moça se encantou com seu cavalheirismo e gentileza. O rapaz a levou para jantar em um restaurante que havia na ilha. A decoração era descolada, com uma temática "hippie-chique", que mesclava dezenas de velas coloridas espalhadas por todo o ambiente com muitas almofadas de seda indiana, dando um toque aconchegante e intimista. E, apesar de absurdamente caros, os pratos do cardápio eram uma atração à parte.  
Conversaram durante horas, sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Alejandro revelou que estava divorciado há um ano e que buscava um novo relacionamento. Um pouco tímida, Fleur contou que havia rompido com o namorado há cerca de oito meses. Essa informação agradou o espanhol, que estava fascinado pela bela modelo.  
Depois do jantar, foram até o terraço do restaurante para admirar a vista, que dava para uma das mais lindas praias da ilha. De um modo charmoso e ousado, Alejandro se aproximou da loira e a beijou. Fleur correspondeu ao beijo, mas não pôde deixar de pensar em Hyoga. Depois de tanto tempo, ainda sentia muita falta dos lábios dele tocando nos seus...

Quando o beijo terminou, a moça se recompos e disse:  
- Alejandro, eu... gostei muito de sair com você, e também do seu beijo, mas... existem duas coisas que eu preciso esclarecer...  
O espanhol sorriu de um modo sensual.  
- Pode dizer...  
- A primeira é que eu ainda não esqueci o meu ex... – Fleur começou a explicar.  
- Até aí, sem problemas. Eu faço vocês esquecê-lo – afirmou o rapaz, com um sorriso empolgado.  
- Mas não é só isso... Eu e você moramos em países diferentes. Pior, em continentes separados. Não seria viável iniciarmos uma relação à distância – observou a loira.  
- Isso é só um detalhe, Fleur. Podemos nos encontrar sempre que for possível. Além disso, você é modelo... nunca pensou em tentar uma carreira internacional?  
Ela ficou supresa com a pergunta.  
- Sim, mas...  
O moreno a interrompeu:  
- Por que você não se muda para cá? Aqui na Europa você encontraria muitas oportunidades de trabalho – sugeriu ele.  
- Eu sei... – concordou Fleur, não se mostrando muito animada com aquela idéia.

Sair do Japão. Ficar longe de suas amigas. E de Hyoga... _"Como se eu já não estivesse_ _longe dele há tanto tempo!",_ censurou-se ela. Porém, por mais que o loiro não aceitasse sua profissão e já estivesse com outra mulher, Fleur ainda não conseguira tirá-lo de seu coração. E duvidava que conseguiria fazer isso tão cedo...  
- O quê você me diz, Fleur? – insistiu Alejandro – Seria perfeito se você viesse morar aqui. Nós teríamos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor e iniciarmos um relacionamento sério. E, quem sabe, até mesmo... nos casarmos futuramente.  
Um pouco nervosa depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, Fleur apenas disse:  
- Eu vou pensar...

**Em outro ponto de Ibiza...  
**Depois que pegaram o táxi, Seiya decidiu levar a garota para o Café del Mar, local bastante conhecido na ilha. Os dois estavam sentados ao redor de uma pequena mesa que ficava numa das varandas externas, de frente para a praia.  
Dentro de um pequeno cálice de vidro vermelho sobre a mesa, uma vela iluminava o casal, criando uma atmosfera envolvente. Porém, a última coisa que Saori desejava naquele instante era ter uma noite romântica. Desde que vira Julian aos beijos com a desconhecida na boate, não conseguia parar de chorar.  
- Eu já soube de tudo o que aconteceu – Seiya afirmou, apreensivo – Por isso, quando eu vi você sair correndo da Space, logo entendi o motivo. Aquele sujeito estava lá...  
Sem dizer nada, ela apenas abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.  
- Você não quer desabafar um pouco? – ele perguntou, encarando-a de forma preocupada – Sei que ainda não nos conhecemos direito, mas talvez você fique mais à vontade para falar sobre isso comigo do que com suas amigas.  
Erguendo o rosto, Saori respondeu:  
- Tem razão...  
- Então me conte porque está chorando desse jeito... – o fotógrafo pediu, olhando-a de um modo terno – Você ainda ama aquele cara?  
- Não! – negou a garota, irritada – Eu odeio aquele cretino! Ele destruiu a minha vida!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, apenas observando as outras pessoas dançando e se divertindo em frente à praia. Seiya queria muito ajudá-la a superar aquela decepção, mas só poderia fazer isso se ela permitisse.  
Para melhorar o clima, ele decidiu conversar sobre outros assuntos, e começou a contar à Saori sobre suas ambições profissionais. Seu sonho era fotografar para revistas como a _Natural Geographic_, que se destacava por suas belíssimas imagens da natureza e de animais selvagens.  
Aos poucos, a jovem foi se esquecendo do que tinha acontecido na Space e também falou sobre o que pretendia alcançar na sua carreira de modelo, além de outros planos para o futuro. Depois que deixasse as passarelas, ela gostaria de montar um negócio próprio: uma griffe de perfumes, ou até mesmo uma escola que oferecesse cursos para modelos iniciantes.  
- Antes disso, eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender – Saori confessou – Preciso me preparar e construir uma carreira sólida.  
- Você tem tudo para conseguir isso – o rapaz comentou, deixando-a sem jeito – É bonita, disciplinada, responsável...  
- Acho que a Marin não concordaria muito com isso – a modelo disse – Se eu fosse realmente responsável, não teria engravidado daquele...  
Um nó na garganta a impediu de terminar a frase. Lágrimas molharam seu rosto outra vez, e o olhar de Seiya revelou que ele estava penalizado com seu sofrimento.  
- Desculpe... Sei que estou sendo uma péssima companhia... – afirmou ela, tentando se recompor.  
- Não diga isso. Eu entendo que deve ter sido muito difícil pra você rever aquele cara, depois de tudo... – disse o fotógrafo – Vamos falar de outras coisas? – sugeriu, por fim.  
Durante o resto da noite, conversaram sobre temas mais amenos. O papo estava tão interessante que eles nem perceberam o tempo passar.

Quando estava amanhecendo, resolveram dar uma volta pela praia para ver o nascer do sol. Saori tirou suas sandálias de salto alto para facilitar a caminhada e as segurou nas mãos. Lentamente, os dois jovens foram andando até à beira do mar. O som das ondas quebrando, juntamente com o barulho das gaivotas e a suave brisa do oceano, tornavam aquele momento muito especial.  
Contemplando a beleza do horizonte, Saori sentiu novamente uma grande tristeza invadi-la. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela desabafou:  
- O mais triste de tudo isso é que eu estaria bem próxima de ter o meu bebê, se o pior não tivesse acontecido...  
Ao vê-la tão fragilizada, o rapaz sentiu seu coração apertar. Ele desejava muito confortá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Sem pensar na reação da garota, Seiya a abraçou.  
Saori ficou surpresa com aquela atitude impulsiva, mas não tentou se afastar. Estava tão carente que até mesmo o abraço de alguém que mal conhecia seria bem-vindo naquele momento.  
- Eu sinto muito por você – o rapaz disse, olhando dentro dos olhos dela - Mas sua vida não acabou... você ainda pode conhecer um cara decente e ter outros filhos...  
- Isso não está nos meus planos – afirmou ela, decidida.  
- Nossos planos podem ser mudados quando menos esperamos. Eu, por exemplo, nunca imaginei que uma viagem de trabalho poderia ser tão interessante... – Seiya revelou, olhando-a fixamente – E nem que eu acabaria conhecendo alguém tão especial como você...

Antes que Saori pudesse responder, sentiu os lábios dele cobrirem os seus.

**[1]** Para quem não sabe, "Macho Man" (do Village People) é uma música associada ao universo gay.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Essa noite vai ser só nossa, Shun... eu esperei tempo demais e não vou abrir mão disso – ela afirmou, já desabotoando a calça dele.  
Depois que retirou a peça, continuou a brindá-lo com carícias ousadas. "E quem sou eu pra contrariar?", pensou ele, mais do que satisfeito com as sensações de prazer intenso que a namorada estava lhe proporcionando. _

_

* * *

__A jovem decidiu se levantar e voltar para sua suíte sem acordá-lo. Rapidamente, recolheu suas roupas jogadas pelo chão e as vestiu. Quando ficou pronta, ela saiu do quarto, não sem antes dar uma última olhada para o rapaz. "Adorei essa noite, Ikki. Até gostaria de repeti-la, mas sem me envolver com você... e eu não sei se isso seria possível...", pensou Shina, abrindo a porta e fechando-a em seguida. _

_

* * *

__Entretanto, não disfarçou um sorriso malicioso quando Saori revelou que tinha passado o resto da noite no Café Del Mar com Seiya.  
- E não rolou nada? – ela perguntou, curiosa.  
As faces da garota coraram. Embora confiasse em Fleur, preferia não contar que tinha beijado Seiya. Do contrário, a loira insistiria na idéia de que ela deveria namorá-lo._

**Agradecimentos:  
Liz:** Pois é Liz, por trás dessa carinha de santo do Shun se esconde um "vulcão adormecido", hehehe... Parece que o Ikki vai abalar as estruturas da Shina (e vice-versa), mas será que ela vai admitir isso? A Saori tá precisando de um transplante de córneas pra enxergar o que se passa à sua volta XD mas quem sabe esse beijo inesperado não seja o início de uma mudança? Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Milusca:** Vc voltou!! *soltando rojões em comemoração* eu já tava me sentindo abandonada, snif... o que seria das minhas fics sem as suas reviews gigantes?? Mas tudo bem, eu fiquei muito feliz com a sua volta e concordo que a Saori anda meio xarope, mas logo uma das meninas (adivinhe quem??) vai mandar ela "acordar pra vida" e aí "quem sabe" ela fique mais esperta (obs: ainda vai levar uns capítulos até isso acontecer XD). Ah, e no próximo capítulo a June e o Shun vão aparecer ainda mais "safadenhos", hehehe...  
O Ikki e a Shina juntos não é tão inédito assim (eu já tinha juntado eles no final da minha fic Aparências), mas que bom que vc gostou! E eu tmb adoro Village People e música disco (acho que nasci na época errada XD apesar que eu já fui em várias festas no estilo anos 70, é tudo de bom :D)  
Ah, vc gostou do Seiya bancando o bom-moço e consolando a "pobre donzela desesperada"? Hahaha, pelo jeito ele vai precisar de muita paciência, mas todos sabemos o qto ele é persistente e que não desiste nunca!! Obrigada por ter comentado, mas não precisa se desculpar pq acidentes acontecem, hehehe... só peço (ou melhor, imploro) que vc continue acompanhando a fic, pq vc sabe o qto eu me divirto com suas reviews né? Bjs!  
**Branca Takarai:** Acho que a Saori fez bem, afinal o Seiya é um cara tão legal que não merecia ser usado para dar o troco no idiota do Julian, vc não acha? No próximo capítulo, vcs verão a reação dela ao beijo... mas cá entre nós, será que a Saori vai ser capaz de algo tão radical qto dar um tabefe no Seiya depois dele ter sido tão solidário? Talvez ela te surpreenda, Branca :D Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Pegaso Seiya: **Gracias! Eu tô adorando escrever essa parte da June com o Shun pq eles dão um toque divertido à fic (se bem que eles ainda vão viver alguns momentos dramáticos antes do final). A Fleur vai ficar bem indecisa em aceitar a sugestão do Alejandro, pq apesar de tudo ela ainda gosta do Hyoga... Já o Ikki e a Shina só querem diversão, mas pode ser que os sentimentos deles mudem depois de passarem a noite juntos...  
Acho Lost Canvas interessante, mas acharia melhor ainda que os produtores dessem continuidade à saga original de Saint Seiya, afinal o Prólogo do Céu deixou várias questões em aberto (quem sabe lá pra 2020 eles decidam fazer isso XD) Bjs!  
**Filipe Klein:** O Seiya não é bobo não, ele sabe que precisa ir com calma (mas não tão devagar qto o Shun XD), e na hora certa ele soube atacar, hehehe... resta saber se essa tática vai dar certo! Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	11. Chapter 11

_Obs: a música que aparece neste capítulo é __**When you look me in the eyes **__(Jonas Brothers).__**  
**_

**Capítulo 11  
**

Por alguns segundos, Saori pensou em fugir ou até mesmo em dar um escândalo, mas desistiu imediatamente. O beijo dele era tão doce e carinhoso que ela acabou cedendo e retribuindo...  
O modo suave como Seiya a tocava durante o beijo acabou com qualquer tipo de resistência que ainda pudesse existir dentro dela. Uma sensação de paz se apossou da garota, fazendo com que relaxasse e quisesse desfrutar daqueles lábios tão envolventes.  
Embora estivesse com receio da reação dela, Seiya não resistira à tentação de beijá-la. No entanto, ele não queria que Saori pensasse que estava se aproveitando de sua fragilidade, e decidiu controlar seu desejo de tocar no corpo dela. Enquanto se beijavam, limitou-se a desfrutar do calor de seus lábios e a acariciar suavemente os longos cabelos da jovem.  
Quando finalmente se afastaram, os dois tentaram se acalmar e controlar as emoções que os agitavam por dentro.  
Ele estava se apaixonando, e não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso. Desde que a vira no aeroporto, Saori havia dominado completamente os seus pensamentos... e agora, depois que a beijara, Seiya tinha chegado à conclusão de que não descansaria enquanto ela não fosse sua.  
A modelo também ficara bastante balançada depois daquele beijo inesperado. Entretanto, o medo de ser magoada outra vez ainda prevalecia em seu coração... por isso, ela não hesitou em dizer:  
- Por favor, não se envolva comigo... para o seu próprio bem.

**Enquanto isso, na suíte das garotas...  
**- June, e se chegar alguém de repente? – Shun perguntou, um tanto quanto nervoso com aquela possibilidade.  
Sorrindo de forma insinuante, a loira tentou acalmá-lo enquanto tirava a camisa dele:  
- Não se preocupe. Todas estão na balada, e tão cedo ninguém vai voltar para o hotel...  
- Você tem certe... – ele ainda tentou dizer, mas se calou subitamente ao sentir os lábios de June acariciando seu peito. Aqueles toques suaves e ao mesmo tempo atrevidos o fizeram gemer.

_**If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true  
**__Se o coração está sempre procurando,  
Será que você consegue encontrar um lar?  
Eu tenho procurado por esse alguém  
Nunca conseguirei __por conta própria  
Os sonhos não podem tomar o lugar do meu amor por você  
há mais de mil razoes pelas quais isso é verdade  
_

A modelo nunca estivera tão certa de algo como naquele momento. Ela ficara sozinha durante muito tempo, sempre se sentindo um patinho feio perto de outras garotas, por mais que todos dissessem que ela era bonita. E o culpado disso era o seu eterno complexo de inferioridade, que a perseguia desde que era criança. June tinha sido uma menina gordinha e desajeitada, e essas características lhe renderam apelidos nada carinhosos no colégio, como "Baleia" e "Bolinha", por exemplo... esses traumas de infância a marcaram tanto que, mesmo depois que ela emagreceu e se tornou modelo, continuou insatisfeita com sua aparência e se achando pouco atraente.

Entretanto, quando June descobriu que Shun correspondia ao seu amor, foi como se ela se tornasse uma nova pessoa. A garota nunca se sentira tão poderosa, bonita e sensual como naquele momento... e tinha sido ele quem havia despertado aqueles sentimentos dentro dela.

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
**__Quando você me olha nos olhos  
E diz que me ama  
Tudo fica bem  
Quando você está aqui do meu lado  
__Quando você me olha nos olhos  
Vejo um pedaço do céu  
Eu encontro o meu paraíso  
Quando você me olha nos olhos  
_

- Essa noite vai ser só nossa, Shun... eu esperei tempo demais e não vou abrir mão disso – ela afirmou, já desabotoando a calça dele.  
Depois que retirou a peça, continuou a brindá-lo com carícias ousadas. "_E quem sou eu pra contrariar?"_, pensou ele, mais do que satisfeito com as sensações de prazer intenso que a namorada estava lhe proporcionando. Parecia até que estava no céu, ao lado de um anjo de longos cabelos loiros e um olhar tão apaixonado que tirava seu fôlego. Quando estava com June, o resto do mundo deixava de existir... _"Ainda bem que ela foi mais corajosa do que eu e me beijou durante o ensaio..."_, refletiu o rapaz, quase enlouquecendo com a sensação dos lábios dela em sua pele.  
_**  
How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear  
**__Quanto tempo vou esperar,  
Para ficar com você de novo?  
__Eu vou dizer que te amo  
Da melhor maneira que eu puder  
Não agüento um dia sem você aqui  
Você é a luz que faz a minha escuridão desaparecer_

Alguns minutos depois, Shun se afastou um pouco dela, interrompendo suas carícias.  
- O quê foi, gatinho? – June perguntou, um pouco tensa. _"Espero que não esteja pensando em desistir..."_, pensou ela, apreensiva.  
- É a minha vez agora – decidiu ele, ao mesmo tempo em que despia as roupas da namorada. O vestido branco caiu sobre o carpete, e ela estremeceu ao sentir os lábios dele acariciando sua pele.  
Embora fosse tímido, Shun desejava ardentemente expressar sua paixão pela garota, e não hesitou em se deitar na cama junto com ela. Quando terminou de tirar a lingerie da loira, ficou admirando o corpo dela por alguns instantes. Seu olhar revelou a June o quanto ele a queria.  
- Você é perfeita, June... – ele sussurrou, antes que sua boca voltasse a percorrer o corpo da namorada com avidez. Ela gemeu, um tanto quanto surpresa com aquele fogo repentino que tomara conta dele.

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes  
**__Quando você me olha nos olhos  
E diz que me ama  
Tudo fica bem  
Quando você está aqui do meu lado  
__Quando você me olha nos olhos  
Vejo um pedaço do céu  
Eu encontro o meu paraíso  
Quando você me olha nos olhos  
_

Depois de deixar June à beira da insanidade com suas carícias, o rapaz se deitou sobre ela e olhou dentro de seus olhos, sorrindo ao perceber o desejo que havia neles. A loira se arrepiou de prazer ao sentir o corpo dele em cima do seu. _"Quem diria... sempre pareceu tão tímido, mas, no fundo, ele sabe o que quer", _refletiu ela, momentos antes que os dois se amassem pela primeira vez.

**De volta ao Café del Mar...  
**Um pouco atordoado, Seiya perguntou:  
- Por que está me dizendo isso? Você é linda, inteligente, meiga... tudo o que um homem pode querer em uma mulher!  
- Não se iluda a meu respeito. Sou complicada demais e, depois de tudo o que passei, eu mudei muito. Eu deixei de acreditar no amor... – explicou Saori, sem encará-lo. Quando se virou para ele, percebeu que o rapaz a olhava de um jeito irresistível.  
- Me dê a chance de fazer você acreditar de novo... – pediu Seiya.  
- Não me sinto pronta... – confessou a garota, desviando seu olhar dele.  
Seiya ficou um pouco chateado com a atitude dela, mas tentou compreender.  
- Ok. Eu terei paciência. Sei que o idiota do Julian quebrou o seu coração, mas eu estou me oferecendo para consertá-lo...  
- Como diria a June, você está querendo se enfiar numa "roubada". Por que você não procura alguém menos problemática e traumatizada? – perguntou Saori, um pouco nervosa.  
- Talvez porque eu goste de superar limites – ele brincou – Para ser sincero, eu me encantei com você desde a primeira vez em que te vi... e agora, depois que nos beijamos, percebi que eu quero muito fazer você esquecer o passado. Tudo o que eu quero é te fazer feliz, se você deixar...  
- Estou muito confusa... – ela admitiu - Gostei muito de te conhecer, mas preciso de um tempo antes de começar uma nova relação.  
- Vou repetir: terei toda a paciência do mundo para esperar até que você esteja pronta. Até lá, serei seu amigo. Combinado? – Seiya propôs.  
A modelo sorriu levemente.  
- Desculpe se estou sendo chata. É que eu não suportaria outra decepção...  
- No que depender de mim, você nunca mais vai se decepcionar. Eu juro.

Porém, Saori duvidava se aquelas palavras seriam mesmo verdadeiras. E se tudo não passasse de um jogo para conquistá-la? E se ele quisesse apenas usá-la e depois jogar fora, como Julian fizera? Não podia se arriscar de novo. Repetir o mesmo erro duas vezes seria um atestado de burrice.

**No hotel...  
**Deitada na cama de Ikki, Shina suspirou. Agora ela entendia porque havia tantas mulheres correndo atrás dele. O rapaz demonstrara na prática que dominava diversas posições e técnicas do kamasutra [1].  
Depois de tantas travessuras eróticas, ele tinha adormecido. A jovem decidiu se levantar e voltar para sua suíte sem acordá-lo. Rapidamente, recolheu suas roupas jogadas pelo chão e as vestiu. Quando ficou pronta, ela saiu do quarto, não sem antes dar uma última olhada para o rapaz. _"Adorei essa noite, Ikki. Até gostaria de repeti-la, mas sem me envolver com você... e eu não sei se isso seria possível..."_, pensou Shina, abrindo a porta e fechando-a em seguida.  
No corredor, ela avistou Saori e Seiya, que estavam voltando juntos da balada às sete horas da manhã. _"Aí tem"_, pensou Shina, correndo em direção ao quarto das garotas antes que um deles a flagrasse na frente da suíte dos rapazes.

Saori a observara sair sorrateira de um dos quartos, mas só teve certeza de onde Shina tinha passado a noite quando Seiya parou em frente à porta da suíte que dividia com Ikki e Shun.  
- Então... até mais tarde – despediu-se ele, sorrindo levemente.  
- Até – a modelo respondeu, antes de se afastar e entrar em seu próprio quarto.  
Lá dentro, deparou-se com uma cena inusitada: June e Shun estavam dormindo juntinhos na cama da loira, enquanto Fleur e Shina os observavam.  
- Psssiu, não faça barulho! – disse Fleur quando Saori fechou a porta.  
- Quem diria... – comentou ela, aproximando-se das amigas.  
- Por onde você andou, hein? – sussurrou Shina, para não acordar o casalzinho.  
Saori olhou para a garota com cara de quem sabia algo comprometedor a respeito dela.  
- Por aí... e você? - perguntou, de modo irônico.  
Mais do que depressa, Shina desconversou:  
- Vou tomar um banho. Espero que, quando voltar, esses dois já tenham acordado, porque eu preciso dormir um pouco.  
Em seguida, ela entrou no banheiro. Tomou uma longa ducha, enquanto se recordava da madrugada inesquecível que passara na companhia de Ikki.

As outras duas modelos continuavam falando baixo para não acordar June e Shun.  
- Como foi o seu jantar? – perguntou Saori.  
- Ótimo. O Alejandro é um homem muito interessante – respondeu a loira – E você, se divertiu muito na balada?  
Com um semblante triste, a garota contou o que havia acontecido na Space. Fleur ouviu a narrativa, sentindo pena do sofrimento da amiga. Entretanto, não disfarçou um sorriso malicioso quando Saori revelou que tinha passado o resto da noite no Café Del Mar com Seiya.  
- E não rolou nada? – ela perguntou, curiosa.  
As faces da garota coraram. Embora confiasse em Fleur, preferia não contar que tinha beijado Seiya. Do contrário, a loira insistiria na idéia de que ela deveria namorá-lo.  
- Não. É só amizade mesmo.  
- Sei... – duvidou Fleur – Da parte dele, acho que não é bem assim...  
- Pára, vai! – pediu Saori. Em seguida, mudou de assunto – E esses dois? Temos que acordá-los! Eu quero dormir, e não me sinto à vontade com o Shun aqui no quarto!  
- Você tem razão. Ele que vá dormir na suíte dos rapazes! – decidiu Fleur.  
As duas começaram a cutucar o casal, que acordou assustado.  
- Hã? O quê aconteceu? O hotel tá pegando fogo? – perguntou June, completamente avoada.  
- Não, mas pelo jeito esse quarto "pegou fogo" ontem à noite – brincou Fleur, o que deixou ambos constrangidos.  
- Errr... acho que já vou indo – disse Shun, que ficou ainda mais vermelho quando reparou subitamente que estava apenas de cueca. Ao perceber a "saia-justa" do namorado, June sussurrou para as amigas:  
- Por favor, poderiam sair um pouquinho enquanto ele se veste?  
Segurando o riso, Saori e Fleur atenderam ao pedido e foram esperar do lado de fora do quarto.

- Que vergonha... – comentou Shun, enquanto vestia a camisa e a calça – O quê suas amigas vão pensar da gente?  
- Que somos um casal loucamente apaixonado – respondeu June, com um sorriso.  
- Sua maluquinha... – disse ele, beijando-a de leve.  
- Mais tarde a gente continua com o "segundo tempo" – afirmou ela, insinuante. Mas Shun respondeu:  
- Antes disso, eu preciso descansar um pouco. Você acabou comigo ontem!  
Dando uma piscadinha maliciosa, a loira provocou:  
- Você ainda não viu nada...  
O casal se despediu com beijos ardentes. Ao sair do quarto, Shun passou pelas duas garotas paradas em frente à porta, que mal conseguiram disfarçar a vontade de rir da situação.  
Quando entraram, elas começaram a zuar com June.  
- Nunca pensei que o Shun fosse tão assanhadinho... – insinuou Fleur.  
- Vocês não perderam tempo, hein? – perguntou Saori  
- Inveja é fogo, né? – perguntou a outra loira, fingindo ignorar as brincadeirinhas das amigas.  
- Inveja? Até parece! A única coisa que eu quero fazer agora é dormir! – Saori disse, deitando-se na cama ao lado. Antes de adormecer, pediu – Só me acordem se o hotel incendiar de verdade...  
Fleur bocejou enquanto se deitava na outra cama, resmungando:  
- Também preciso dormir... passei as últimas duas horas esperando que o "casal 20" acordasse...

Vendo-se sozinha, June decidiu descansar mais um pouco também. Quando voltou do banho, Shina encontrou as três dormindo. Porém, ao contrário delas, estava sem um pingo de sono. Para se distrair, foi até a sacada e ficou admirando a paisagem.  
Aquela era a primeira vez que ela voltava à Europa depois de quatro anos no Japão. Embora não estivesse na sua querida Itália, a Espanha a fazia se lembrar de sua terra natal, evocando recordações que ainda a perturbavam, mesmo depois de tanto tempo...

[1] *momento merchan* o Kamasutra é um famoso livro indiano que ensina várias posições, por assim dizer, "sensuais" e traz muitas dicas sobre o assunto. À venda nas melhores livrarias e disponível para download em alguns sites.  
Obs: a autora desta fic não recebeu cachê pelo merchan.

**Próximo capítulo**

_Ikki sorriu ao lembrar-se_ _dos momentos de luxúria que vivera com a garota. A única coisa que o decepcionou foi acordar de manhã e não encontrá-la ao seu lado. Por que será que ela tinha fugido daquele jeito?  
_"_O quê está acontecendo com você, Ikki Amamya? Não vá se apaixonar, hein? A Shina pode ser um espetáculo de mulher, mas você ainda é muito novo pra pensar em se amarrar a alguém"_,_ refletiu o fotógrafo, preocupado. _

_Entretanto, quando sugeriu que o irmão posasse ao lado de Shina, foi alvo de reclamações furiosas por parte de June, que não escondeu seus ciúmes:  
__- O quê?! Ele é MEU namorado! E ele não vai posar ao lado da Shina coisíssima nenhuma!  
__- Você não confia no seu taco? – perguntou a outra garota, sarcástica.  
__- Eu não confio é em você, sua "periguete"! – retrucou a loira, irritada._

_- Não ligue pra ele – disse Fleur, tentando melhorar seu humor – O Ikki é apenas um conquistador barato, um idiota machista que ainda vai sofrer na pele tudo o que ele faz com as mulheres que tem o azar de se relacionar com ele.  
__Shina sentiu um pequeno calafrio ao ouvir a loira falando aquilo. Ela não seria uma daquelas mulheres que Ikki descartava depois de transar. Dessa vez, seria ela quem o dispensaria primeiro._

**Agradecimentos  
**

**Liz:** Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, ainda mais sabendo que vc tá fora do Brasil, Liz! Férias internacionais? Que chique, hein? Espero que vc se divirta muito por aí!! Pelo visto a Saori vai continuar cansando a beleza do Seiya, ai ai... Qto ao Ikki e a Shina, acho que rola uma boa química entre eles... o problema é que os dois são muito independentes e fogem de relacionamentos sérios. Vamos ver no que dá esse "romance" deles XD Eu te agradeço muito por ser uma leitora tão fiel! Bjs!  
**Filipe Klein:** Verdade Filipe, ele foi bem espertinho, mas a Saori é osso duro de roer, viu... haja paciência pra conquistar essa garota, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pelo comentário!  
**Branca Takarai:** Vc acertou Branca, ela ficou mesmo confusa depois do beijo. Mas não acredito que o Seiya gostaria de ser usado para esse tipo de coisa, sem falar que a Saori ficou tão decepcionada com o Julian que nem deve ter passado pela cabeça dela se exibir ao lado de outro homem... tudo que ela quer é se proteger de novos sofrimentos, e dificilmente vai tentar se vingar. Mas é melhor que o Julian fique bem quietinho no canto dele, senão... Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias! Pelo jeito, a Shina não vai ceder tão facilmente aos encantos do Ikki, hehehe... ela tem medo de amar por causa de alguns traumas do passado, e os motivos serão explicados no próximo capítulo. Apesar do Alejandro ser quase um "príncipe encantado", a Fleur ainda gosta do Hyoga, e é bem provável que aconteça um reencontro entre eles... resta saber se os dois vão superar suas diferenças. A Saori ficou balançada com o beijo, mas será que isso vai ser suficiente para fazer com que ela mude de idéia? Algo me diz que as coisas não serão tão fáceis assim para o Seiya... Bjs!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Shina crescera presenciando as brigas homéricas entre seus pais, que quase sempre terminavam em agressão física. Sozinha e assustada, a menina costumava buscar refúgio em seu próprio quarto, onde tapava os ouvidos para não ouvir os xingamentos do pai e os gritos da mãe enquanto apanhava.  
__Um dia, as agressões tiveram um ponto final. Ao chegar da escola, Shina viu sua casa isolada por aquelas faixas amarelas que aparecem em seriados do tipo CSI[1]. __Vários policiais armados cercavam a residência, impedindo que a menina entrasse nela. Donatella, a tia de Shina, correu ao encontro da sobrinha e a abraçou. Não queria que ela testemunhasse a pior de todas as cenas: o corpo da mãe sendo retirado em uma maca, coberto por um plástico preto, a caminho do IML.  
__  
O pai de Shina, Giuseppe, foi preso em flagrante e condenado à 25 anos de prisão pelo homicídio da esposa. O juiz da vara de família decidiu que Shina ficaria sob a guarda da tia Donatella e do marido desta. Porém, a menina de 10 anos estava traumatizada com a perda da mãe e logo começou a desobedecer os tios, tornando-se agressiva e rebelde.  
__Como se não bastasse, ela foi crescendo e ficando muito bonita, transformando-se numa presa em potencial para seu primo Pierluigi, quatro anos mais velho. Ele começou a assediá-la quando Shina tinha 13 anos. A garota viveu um verdadeiro inferno, tentando escapar de todas as formas de sua perseguição. Sempre que estavam sozinhos em casa, Pierluigi tentava molestá-la. Um dia, ele a agarrou à força e por muito pouco não a violentou. Assustada, Shina contou tudo à Donatella sobre o ocorrido, mas a tia não quis acreditar nela, uma vez que Pierluigi desmentiu a versão da prima. A partir de então, a garota decidiu que precisava sair daquela casa o quanto antes.  
__  
Procurou uma agência de modelos e fez um book, que lhe custou todas as economias herdadas com a morte da mãe. Shina começou a posar para fotos de catálogos e revistas, falsificando a assinatura da tia sempre que era preciso obter a autorização de um responsável. Continuava fugindo de Pierluigi todas as vezes em que o primo tentava abusar dela, ao mesmo tempo em que escondia de todos que pretendia ser modelo, pois não confiava em ninguém e tinha medo de que a proibissem. Aos poucos, ela juntou algum dinheiro e planejou se emancipar, o que aconteceu aos 16 anos, na mesma época em que recebeu um convite para trabalhar no Japão. Só teve tempo de arrumar suas coisas, tirar o passaporte e dar adeus à família. Donatella sentiu alívio, pois desde o incidente entre seu filho e Shina a relação com a sobrinha ficara estremecida.  
__  
A jovem embarcou rumo a outro país com a esperança de um novo começo, e não se arrependeu. Aprendera o idioma rapidamente, e sua carreira estava indo de vento em popa. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse esquecê-las, as marcas do passado insistiam em assombrá-la, e ela preferia não dividir com ninguém os seus traumas de infância e adolescência. Transformara-se em uma "devoradora de homens" simplesmente porque não acreditava neles. _

Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, mas Shina rapidamente as enxugou. Odiava chorar e demonstrar fragilidade na frente dos outros, e por isso nunca revelara às amigas sobre o seu passado. E, no que dependesse dela, ninguém jamais saberia da tragédia que se abatera sobre sua vida.

A modelo ainda permaneceu por um longo tempo na sacada contemplando a paisagem. De vez em quando, sentia-se profundamente solitária, como naquele momento. Então, um grande vazio se apoderava de sua alma. Por mais que dissesse para as amigas que o amor era uma ilusão, Shina sentia que faltava algo em sua vida, e às vezes perguntava-se qual seria a sensação de amar e ser amada... porém, ela não tinha coragem de se expor aos possíveis sofrimentos que o amor poderia lhe trazer...

**No quarto dos rapazes...  
**- Finalmente meu irmãozinho resolveu fazer juz ao sobrenome Amamya! – disse Ikki, cinicamente – E então, a June é boa de cama?  
- Ikki! – censurou o rapaz, com o rosto vermelho.  
- O quê tem demais perguntar isso?  
- Eu me recuso a falar sobre minhas intimidades com a June. Eu tenho respeito por ela! – disse Shun, cheio de convicção.  
- Falar você não quer, mas se exibir com ela na frente da praia inteira pode, né? – perguntou o irmão, sarcástico.  
Seiya encontrou um prendedor de cabelo caído no chão do quarto. Um tanto quanto xereta, perguntou:  
- Com quem você passou a noite, Ikki?  
- Com uma garota que eu conheci na balada – desconversou o outro fotógrafo.  
Não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele tinha ido para cama com Shina, em respeito à privacidade dela. Por isso, Ikki mudou imediatamente de assunto e perguntou para Seiya com certa ironia:  
- E você? Ainda não desistiu de "consolar" a Saori?  
- Digamos que as coisas estão melhorando entre nós – afirmou o outro rapaz, de modo enigmático e sem entrar em maiores detalhes.  
- Você e o Shun estão me supreendendo – admitiu Ikki – O quê acham de irmos até a piscina aproveitar o sol?  
- Agora não. Passei a noite inteira acordado e tô morrendo de sono... – Seiya disse bocejando, antes de se deitar em uma das camas. Em seguida, ele adormeceu rapidamente.  
- Eu também vou dormir – decidiu Shun, se acomodando na outra cama.  
Vendo que os dois o deixaram falando sozinho, Ikki afirmou:  
- Enquanto vocês ficam aí, eu vou dar um mergulho na piscina.

Vestiu uma sunga preta e o roupão de banho branco que trouxera na bagagem. Em seguida, saiu do quarto e pegou o elevador, descendo até o andar onde ficavam as piscinas.  
Como ainda era cedo, havia pouca gente por ali. Ikki aproveitou para relaxar um pouco, e mergulhou naquela água morna que estava deliciosamente agradável. Quando se cansou de nadar, saiu da piscina e enxugou os cabelos molhados com a toalha que havia trazido. Por fim, deitou-se numa espreguiçadeira para tomar sol e ficou pensando um pouco na vida.  
A noite com Shina tinha sido muito melhor do que poderia imaginar. Ele adorou cada segundo ao lado dela, não apenas pelo prazer proporcionado pela transa, mas pela simples presença da garota. Gostou da sua pele, do seu perfume, do modo sensual como Shina o tocara...  
O rapaz sorriu ao lembrar-se dos momentos de luxúria que vivera ao lado dela. A única coisa que o decepcionou foi acordar de manhã e não encontrá-la ao seu lado. Por que será que ela tinha fugido daquele jeito?  
"_O quê está acontecendo com você, Ikki Amamya? Não vá se apaixonar, hein? A Shina pode ser um espetáculo de mulher, mas você ainda é muito novo pra pensar em se amarrar a alguém", _refletiu o fotógrafo, preocupado. Ele decidiu retornar para a suíte. Mais tarde, tentaria conversar com Shina sobre a noite passada e descobrir porque ela tinha saído sem se despedir.

Depois de tantas emoções, o domingo foi um dia "morto" para a equipe da Flash Star. Alguns aproveitaram para repor as horas perdidas de sono nas baladas, enquanto outros se ocupavam com atividades mais relaxantes.  
Fleur acordou ao meio-dia e decidiu fazer uma massagem com profissionais que atendiam no próprio hotel. Queria relaxar um pouco o corpo e a mente, que se encontrava tumultuada desde a conversa com Alejandro na noite anterior. Aquela sugestão de se mudar para a Europa era tentadora por um lado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a deixara completamente insegura. Por mais que o espanhol tivesse se comprometido a apresentar Fleur a conhecidos dele que trabalhavam com moda, a jovem temia que sua carreira internacional não decolasse. Porém, o que mais a assustava era a perspectiva de um romance com Alejandro. Ele era um homem gentil e parecia interessado em um relacionamento estável, mas... em seu íntimo, Fleur sabia que nem ele, nem ninguém, fazia seu coração disparar como Hyoga.  
Viveram três anos entre "tapas e beijos", já que estavam sempre discutindo por causa dos ciúmes dele. Entretanto, o ex também era carinhoso, inteligente e divertido. Além disso, havia sido o primeiro e único homem para quem Fleur entregara seu corpo e seu coração. Era muito difícil se libertar de recordações tão marcantes como as que Hyoga deixara em sua vida, mesmo sabendo que ele já estava com outra.  
Ao terminar a massagem, ela decidiu passear pelo hotel. Avistou Marin e Aioria juntos no restaurante, e não pôde evitar um pequeno sentimento de inveja. Os dois deixavam transparecer em cada gesto o quanto estavam apaixonados. _"Assim como eu e o Hyoga já fomos um dia"_, refletiu a loira com tristeza. Ela voltou para a suíte, onde June ainda dormia e Shina ouvia música no IPod, distraída com pensamentos misteriosos.

Depois que acordou, Saori decidiu experimentar a hidromassagem da suíte. Enquanto a banheira enchia, prendeu os longos cabelos em um coque e despiu suas roupas.  
Entrou na banheira cheia de espuma, cuja água estava tão quentinha que a fez relaxar de imediato. Ainda teriam dois dias de trabalho pela frente, e ela queria estar descansada para a próxima sessão de fotos.  
Mesmo sem querer, a jovem se pegou pensando no beijo que Seiya lhe dera na praia e ficou um pouco perturbada. Por melhor que aquele beijo tivesse sido, seria uma grande contradição de sua parte se começasse a se interessar por ele depois de ter repetido inúmeras vezes que preferia ficar sozinha. Ao menos por enquanto, o rapaz teria que se contentar em ter apenas a sua amizade.

À noite, a equipe se reuniu para o jantar. Marin explicou novamente a necessidade de agilizarem as fotos, já que o retorno estava agendado para a manhã de quarta-feira. Tanto os fotógrafos quanto as modelos se comprometeram em cumprir os prazos estipulados.  
Ikki se aborreceu um pouco ao perceber que Shina estava evitando seus olhares. Sabia que a garota era avessa à compromissos, assim como ele, mas queria ter a chance de conversar sobre a noite passada e dizer que gostaria de repetir a dose quando fosse possível. Entretanto, resolveu não insistir ao verificar que a modelo preferia se manter distante dele.  
Outro que ficou decepcionado foi Seiya. Depois do beijo na praia, ele pensou que Saori se mostraria mais aberta e receptiva, mas a reação da garota foi oposta. O rapaz teve a nítida impressão de que ela estava evitando-o, e isso o magoou muito. Apesar da frustração, ele tinha prometido que seria paciente e, por esse motivo, decidiu controlar sua vontade de falar com a modelo sobre esse assunto.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Novas fotos foram produzidas, desta vez em uma praia que ficava no lado oposto da ilha. Para impedir que novos "contratempos" atrasassem o trabalho da equipe, Ikki obrigou June e Shun a ficarem afastados. Entretanto, quando sugeriu que o irmão posasse ao lado de Shina, foi alvo de reclamações furiosas por parte de June, que não escondeu seus ciúmes:  
- O quê?! Ele é MEU namorado! E ele não vai posar ao lado da Shina coisíssima nenhuma!  
- Você não confia no seu taco? – perguntou a outra garota, sarcástica.  
- Eu não confio é em você, sua "periguete"! – retrucou a loira, irritada.  
As duas trocaram olhares tão enfurecidos que todos temeram por uma briga com direito a arranhões e puxões de cabelo.  
- Tá legal! Então o Shun pode posar ao lado da Saori, ok? – perguntou Ikki, tentando apaziguar os ânimos – Dela você não precisa ter medo, June, já que ela vive falando que não quer mais saber de homem mesmo...

A frase polêmica provocou as mais variadas reações: revolta em Saori, por ver sua intimidade sendo tratada daquela forma irônica; tensão em Seiya, que não gostou nada da "brincadeira" do colega com a garota; vergonha alheia em Fleur e Shina, que já sabiam muito bem que a amiga delas não ia gostar nada daquela insinuação; e um profundo silêncio em June e Shun, que aparentemente não se incomodaram com a sugestão.  
- Eu só não mando você pra um certo lugar porque sou educada! – respondeu Saori, mal contendo sua fúria – Nunca mais fale nada sobre a minha vida, entendeu?! – perguntou ela, com o dedo em riste na cara do fotógrafo.  
Ikki ficou perplexo com a reação dela e dos demais, que o encaravam com reprovação.  
- Desculpe... Não imaginei que você fosse se ofender com a minha brincadeira – pediu ele, constrangido – Para não criar mais problemas, faremos o seguinte: vamos fotografar todas juntas com o Shun. Assim não teremos mais motivos para discussões, ok?  
O clima ainda continuou tenso por algum tempo. Saori tentou disfarçar, mas havia ficado muito magoada com Ikki. Sabia que o fotógrafo não tinha papas na língua, mas usar aquele assunto tão doloroso para ela como tema de suas piadinhas tinha ultrapassado todos os limites aceitáveis.  
- Não ligue pra ele – disse Fleur, tentando melhorar seu humor – O Ikki é apenas um conquistador barato, um idiota machista que ainda vai sofrer na pele tudo o que ele faz com as mulheres que tem o azar de se relacionar com ele.  
Shina sentiu um pequeno calafrio ao ouvir a loira falando aquilo. Ela não seria uma daquelas mulheres que Ikki costumava descartar depois que transava com elas. Dessa vez, seria ela quem o dispensaria primeiro. Percebera durante o jantar da noite anterior que o fotógrafo queria conversar a sós com ela, mas dera uma desculpa e se afastara rapidamente, deixando Ikki com cara de tonto.

Algumas horas depois, encerraram a sessão de fotos do dia e voltaram para o hotel. Já era noite, e Ikki ainda se sentia mal por ter provocado tantos problemas com sua frase impensada. Até mesmo Seiya, que parecia ser tão brincalhão quanto ele, ficara de cara amarrada depois daquilo. Mas Ikki sabia perfeitamente que aquela reação se devia a um motivo pessoal: o rapaz estava visivelmente apaixonado por Saori. _"Eu bem que o alertei. Ele que não venha se queixar depois"_, pensou, enquanto observava o colega tentando mais uma vez se aproximar daquela garota tão problemática depois do jantar.  
Saori estava sentada em um sofá do saguão do hotel, com uma revista nas mãos. Seiya aproveitou para sentar-se ao lado dela, o que a incomodou ligeiramente.  
- Ainda está chateada com o Ikki? – o rapaz perguntou para a garota, de um modo gentil.  
- Não... ou melhor: ainda estou um pouco, sim. O Ikki às vezes extrapola – afirmou ela.  
- Já percebi. Mas não fique assim... tenho certeza de que ele não fez isso com a intenção de te magoar – respondeu, enquanto chegava mais perto dela.  
Saori se incomodou um pouco com a proximidade dele. Não queria magoá-lo, mas também não desejava ter tanta intimidade com o rapaz. Talvez porque, no fundo, estivesse morrendo de medo de não resistir ao charme dele...  
- É... acho que você pode estar certo – a garota respondeu.  
- A noite está muito bonita... quer dar uma volta lá fora? – convidou Seiya, com um sorriso que a deixou ainda mais perturbada.  
- Não, obrigada. Eu já tinha decidido voltar para minha suíte. Até amanhã! – ela disse, enquanto se levantava repentinamente do sofá e se encaminhava para o elevador.

Percebendo o "fora" que o irmão levou, Aioria olhou para Seiya com certa censura. Já tinha avisado o rapaz para que ficasse longe de Saori, mas ele não o levara a sério. Não queria que seu irmão sofresse com a rejeição da garota, mas não podia fazer nada se ele não tinha bom senso.  
- Algum problema? – perguntou Marin, que ainda não percebera o "assédio" de seu futuro cunhado em relação à modelo.  
- Nenhum - respondeu Aioria, abraçando a noiva. _"Essa história ainda vai render"_, pensou o rapaz, enquanto observava o irmão mais novo se retirar cabisbaixo do saguão do hotel.

[1] CSI é um seriado de TV que aborda investigações criminais.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- A conversa não chegou no galinheiro! – retrucou Saori, de um jeito que até espantou suas amigas. Mas Shina não se abalou:  
__- Sabe de uma coisa, garota? Você mudou completamente depois do Julian. Antes você podia ser meio bobinha e ingênua, mas era uma pessoa fácil de conviver. Agora, você está simplesmente insuportável! __

* * *

Por alguns instantes, sentiu-se um idiota por não ter aceitado o convite de Ikki para cair na farra em Ibiza. Poderia ter conhecido lindas mulheres e aproveitado a noite com alguma delas. Em seu íntimo, porém, ele gostaria de passar a noite ao lado de uma única mulher...

* * *

__- Não sabia que o meu beijo tinha mexido tanto assim com você... – ele comentou, com uma voz aveludada. Suavemente, sua mão direita ergueu o queixo da garota, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Contemplar de perto aqueles olhos de esmeralda deixava Seiya completamente fascinado.  
O modo como o rapaz olhou para ela a deixou ainda mais vermelha.  
- Não mexeu! Quer dizer... Ah, por favor Seiya, não faça isso comigo... – ela pediu, ao pressentir que ele estava a ponto de beijá-la outra vez. _

**Agradecimentos  
Filipe Klein: **A culpa é desse clima quente de Ibiza, Filipe, que tá enlouquecendo todo mundo, kkkkkkkkkkkk... Só não concordo que o Seiya seja tímido (ou vc está se referindo à "indecisão sentimental" dele no anime?). Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Branca Takarai:** Pode ficar tranqüila, Branca, pq a chata da Mino não vai dar as caras nesta fic XD Eu achei que essa música dos JB combinava bem com a June e o Shun, por isso coloquei (os outros casais tmb terão cenas românticas com direito a trilha sonora, hehehe...). Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Walker Day:** O Shun esconde o jogo, hahaha... e o Seiya terá uma longa batalha pela frente (tomara que não seja tão difícil quanto enfrentar os deuses!!). Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias! O Seiya ainda vai mostrar seu lado impulsivo daqui a alguns capítulos XD Por enquanto ele tá indo mais devagar pq ele mal conhece a Saori, e queimaria o filme dele se tentasse forçar a barra. Sem falar que o Aioria e o Ikki já deram alguns conselhos... falando no Ikki, ele até gostou da noite com a Shina, mas os dois morrem de medo de se apaixonar... o Shun e a June nem preciso comentar, são muito fofos juntos... e a Fleur tá cada vez mais indecisa, quer esquecer o Hyoga mas não consegue... pode até ser que mais pra frente aconteça uma reconciliação, mas antes ele vai ter que mudar (e muito) seus conceitos. Bjs!


	13. Chapter 13

**Comentários:**

_Pessoal  
Continuem comentando, blz?_

bjs  
Marina Jolie

**Capítulo 13**

Na suíte das garotas, Fleur e June repreenderam Saori pelo modo como se comportara com Seiya:  
- Que horror! Você nem se deu ao trabalho de ser mais sutil! Quase saiu correndo do saguão do hotel, sem se importar com o pobre do rapaz!  
A garota de cabelo lilás encarou as amigas com irritação. Tinha agido impulsivamente e sentia-se culpada, mas ainda assim tentou se defender:  
- O Seiya sabe muito bem que eu não estou disposta a oferecer nada além de amizade. O quê posso fazer se ele insiste em não me escutar?  
Shina aproveitou para dar um palpite:  
- Coitado... Deve ser meio masoquista, pra gostar de alguém tão mal-humorada e ressentida como você!  
- A conversa não chegou no galinheiro! – retrucou Saori, de um jeito que até espantou suas amigas. Mas Shina não se abalou:  
- Sabe de uma coisa, garota? Você mudou completamente depois do Julian. Antes você podia ser meio bobinha e ingênua, mas era uma pessoa fácil de conviver. Agora, você está simplesmente insuportável! Não aturamos mais esse seu mau-humor diário! Por que você não procura um terapeuta pra se tratar? Ninguém é obrigado a aguentar seus chiliques e suas patadas!  
Fleur e June ficaram em silêncio. Por mais duras que fossem as palavras de Shina, eram a mais absoluta verdade. Mesmo gostando de Saori, estava difícil para elas tolerarem suas crises constantes.  
A garota não respondeu nada. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela saiu correndo da suíte, sem sequer saber para onde iria.  
- Só falei o que todas nós pensamos – explicou Shina, preocupada com o que as amigas iriam dizer.  
- Ela precisava mesmo de um chacoalhão – concordou Fleur.  
Apesar de sempre discordar de Shina, June também apoiou a bronca:  
- Detesto admitir, mas, desta vez, você está certa. A Saori precisa voltar a ser quem ela era antes.

**No quarto dos rapazes...  
**- Não fique assim, Seiya – disse Shun, tentando melhorar o ânimo do colega de quarto – Olha, por que você não sai pra dar uma volta com o Ikki? Vocês estão solteiros e podem se divertir à vontade por aí!  
- É isso mesmo! – concordou Ikki – Vamos pra balada, cara! A gente volta antes das três, pra dar tempo de dormir um pouco.  
- Eu... prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo – Seiya disse. Ainda não tinha se recuperado do sentimento de rejeição que surgira após a inesperada "fuga" de Saori do saguão do hotel.  
- Não seja idiota! Vai ficar aí se lamentando por uma garota que mal conhece? – insistiu Ikki – Garanto que ela não está nem um pouco preocupada com você.  
- Eu não tô a fim de sair. Fui claro? – perguntou Seiya, irritado.  
- Desculpa aí... eu só queria levantar seu astral! – explicou o outro fotógrafo, um pouco surpreso com a reação do colega – Nesse caso, eu vou curtir a night de Ibiza sozinho...  
Depois que o irmão saiu, Shun comentou:  
- Você deveria ter saído pra se divertir, Seiya. Eu marquei um encontro com a June, e você vai ficar aqui sozinho...  
- Não faz mal. Vou ligar a TV para me distrair – decidiu o outro rapaz.  
- Se você prefere assim... – respondeu Shun, já saindo da suíte.

Com o controle remoto nas mãos, Seiya deitou na cama e ligou a TV. Trocou de canal dezenas de vezes sem se deter em nenhum. Não entendia quase nada do idioma espanhol e, por esse motivo, os programas em exibição não despertaram seu interesse. Quando se cansou, desligou a TV e decidiu ir até a sacada para ficar observando a paisagem. Por alguns instantes, sentiu-se um idiota por não ter aceitado o convite de Ikki para cair na farra em Ibiza. Poderia ter conhecido lindas mulheres e aproveitado a noite com alguma delas. Em seu íntimo, porém, ele gostaria de passar a noite ao lado de uma única mulher...  
De repente, ele a viu sentada em um dos bancos de madeira que ficavam do lado de fora do hotel. Estava de cabeça baixa, provavelmente chorando mais uma vez. Teve vontade de sair correndo e ir ao encontro de Saori para enxugar suas lágrimas, mas a lembrança do que acontecera após o jantar o impediu de tomar uma atitude tão insensata. Se a garota preferia sofrer sozinha, era um direito dela.  
A partir daquele dia, ele se manteria à uma distância segura. Tentaria ser amigo dela, mas sem forçar a barra para conquistá-la. Se algum dia Saori tivesse que ser sua, que fosse por sua livre e espontânea vontade...

* * *

Quando Saori voltou para o quarto, já era mais de meia-noite. June ainda não retornara de seu encontro com Shun, e as outras já haviam adormecido. A garota foi se deitar, tomando cuidado para não acordar as amigas.  
Embora as palavras de Shina a tivessem ferido profundamente, Saori sabia que ela tinha razão. Nos últimos meses, havia se transfomado em uma pessoa amarga e até mesmo anti-social. E a verdade é que ninguém tinha culpa do que acontecera em sua vida. Tinha se envolvido com um mau-caráter por livre escolha, assim como engravidara dele devido à sua própria inconsequência. E, apesar de ter sofrido com a perda de seu filho, sabia que ele teria atrapalhado sua vida caso houvesse nascido. _"Para tudo existe uma razão"_, pensou a jovem, lembrando-se de um dos livros de auto-ajuda que June costumava ler.  
Precisava voltar a ser feliz, como era antigamente. Suas experiências de vida, boas ou más, haviam servido para fortalecê-la. Já era mais do que tempo de abandonar o luto que ela mesma tinha se obrigado a seguir.

Na manhã seguinte, ela esperou que suas amigas estivessem reunidas em volta da mesa do café da manhã para fazer um comunicado:  
- Antes de mais nada, eu quero pedir desculpas a vocês pelo meu comportamento nos últimos tempos. Eu sei que ninguém tem nada a ver com o que eu passei... e acho que nunca agradeci o suficiente por todo o apoio que vocês me deram. Obrigada, minhas amigas! Obrigada por me ajudarem tanto e por terem aguentado minha presença irritante!  
As outras três ficaram surpresas e até um pouco emocionadas com seu pedido de desculpas.  
- Claro que desculpamos você, Saori. Só gostaríamos que você continuasse a ser a mesma menina meiga de antes – afirmou Fleur, com um sorriso.  
- Eu vou me esforçar para ser uma companhia melhor – prometeu a garota de cabelos lilases.  
- Eu sei que peguei pesado ontem, mas... – Shina tentou se justificar, mas Saori a interrompeu.  
- Você fez muito bem, e eu reconheço que vocês aguentaram até demais o meu mau-humor. Sei que vocês querem me ver feliz, e eu também quero o mesmo para todas vocês. Por isso, eu vou mudar e deixar de ser uma criatura tão intragável!  
June, que era a mais sensível de todas, se comoveu com o discurso da amiga.  
- Você não é intragável, mesmo estando bem chatinha ultimamente! – brincou a loira - Depois do Shun, tudo o que eu queria era ter a minha melhor amiga de volta, e agora que isso aconteceu, não me falta mais nada! – afirmou, levantando-se da cadeira e dando um abraço inesperado em Saori. A garota retribuiu o gesto e logo as duas começaram a chorar, enquanto Fleur limpava duas lágrimas indiscretas dos olhos.  
- Ah, não! Chega de choramingar! – ordenou Shina, se esforçando para não se emocionar também – Vamos indo que o pessoal já tá esperando a gente pra última sessão de fotos!  
Ela tomou a dianteira e se dirigiu ao elevador, enquanto as outras três se recompunham. Apertou o botão e ficou esperando impacientemente que o mesmo descesse até o térreo. Quando finalmente a porta se abriu, Shina ficou supresa ao se deparar com Ikki.  
O rapaz desceu e sorriu de um modo cínico e malicioso para a modelo, que por sua vez o ignorou solenemente e entrou no elevador. Ao perceber a indiferença de Shina, o fotógrafo ficou com cara de tacho.

Na locação, os trabalhos correram de forma mais descontraída do que no dia anterior. Fotógrafos e modelos se esforçaram para concluir as fotos dentro do prazo previsto, já que no dia seguinte retornariam ao Japão.  
Saori aproveitou uma pequena pausa para falar com Seiya. Todos estavam ocupados, e assim não correria o risco de que alguém presenciasse sua conversa com o fotógrafo. Ela queria se explicar por ter agido daquela forma tão fria e distante no hotel.  
Seiya se surpreendeu ao vê-la se aproximar dele. Parecia que a garota estava pisando em ovos, de tão constrangida.  
- Eu... quero te pedir desculpas... – ela começou a dizer.  
- Desculpas? Mas por que? – o rapaz perguntou.  
- Você sabe... por ontem, quando eu te deixei falando praticamente sozinho... – a modelo explicou, envergonhada.  
- Ah, isso? Já nem me lembrava mais... – ele mentiu.  
- Eu nem sei porque agi daquele jeito... – continuou Saori. Depois de uma breve pausa, acrescentou - Talvez seja porque eu fico um pouco nervosa quando estou perto de você...  
Com o rosto ardendo, a jovem desviou o olhar para os próprios pés. A inesperada frase dela deixou Seiya quase sem fôlego.  
- Você... fica nervosa... por minha causa? – o fotógrafo perguntou, desconcertado – Mas por que?  
- Bem... depois do que aconteceu aquele dia, na praia... você sabe... – Saori não conseguiu terminar a frase, de tão tensa que estava.  
- Não sabia que o meu beijo tinha mexido tanto assim com você... – ele comentou, com uma voz aveludada. Suavemente, sua mão direit_a_ ergueu o queixo da garota, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Contemplar de perto aqueles olhos de esmeralda deixava Seiya completamente fascinado.  
O modo como o rapaz olhou para ela a deixou ainda mais vermelha.  
- Não mexeu! Quer dizer... Ah, por favor Seiya, não faça isso comigo... – ela pediu, ao pressentir que ele estava a ponto de beijá-la outra vez. Contrariado, o fotógrafo se afastou um pouco.  
- Certo. Não vou te forçar a fazer o que não quer – disse o rapaz.

"_E o pior é que eu queria"_, Saori pensou consigo mesma. Mas não podia se arriscar a ser flagrada por toda a equipe da Flash Star aos beijos com Seiya. Seus sentimentos por ele ainda estavam indefinidos. Achava-o atraente e interessante, mas isso não era motivo suficiente para começar uma nova relação. Antes, ela queria ter certeza de que não repetiria os mesmos erros do passado. _"Preciso manter o auto-controle, para não me arrepender depois"_, decidiu ela.

**Naquela noite...**  
Fleur foi jantar novamente com Alejandro, que mais uma vez tentou convencê-la a tentar a carreira de modelo na Europa. Entretanto, a loira preferiu não se comprometer.  
- Sua idéia é muito boa, mas eu ainda preciso amadurecer essa decisão, Alejandro. Não posso simplesmente arrumar minhas malas e me mudar para cá. Eu tenho contratos com a Flash Star até o final deste ano...  
O espanhol se mostrou um pouco frustrado.  
- Eu entendo, Fleur... é que eu gostei muito de você, e queria que nós tivéssemos a chance de começar um relacionamento...  
- Eu também gostei de você. Mas... – Fleur começou a dizer, constrangida, mas Alejandro a interrompeu.  
- Algo prende você ao Japão, e não é apenas a sua agência. É o seu ex... ou estou enganado?  
Os olhos azuis da moça se desviaram para que não precisasse encará-lo.  
- Pelo modo como reagiu, percebo que esse é o principal motivo – afirmou ele, um pouco desapontado – É uma pena, porque eu acho que poderia fazer você esquecê-lo.  
- Desculpe, Alejandro... Você é um cara incrível, bonito...  
- Mas não sou ele. Não é isso?  
A modelo não soube o que responder.  
- Fleur, você tem meu telefone, meu e-mail... Pode entrar em contato comigo quando quiser. Inclusive, se você decidir se mudar para cá – disse Alejandro, tentando ocultar sua decepção com um sorriso.  
- Obrigada. Conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu durante essa viagem – a loira afirmou, sincera.  
- Posso te dar um beijo de despedida? – perguntou o moreno, de forma insinuante.

Fleur concordou com a cabeça. Os lábios de Alejandro se aproximaram dos seus lentamente, e ela se deixou beijar. Sabia que estava desperdiçando uma oportunidade única. Além de ser um homem muito envolvente, ele poderia ajudá-la a conseguir trabalhos na Europa. Porém, a simpatia e a atração física que sentia por Alejandro não eram suficientes para conquistá-la. Precisava de algo mais. Algo que só Hyoga havia despertado dentro dela até então...

**No dia seguinte...  
**As garotas se levantaram bem cedo para o café da manhã. Assim que terminaram, todas voltaram à suíte para providenciar os últimos preparativos antes da viagem.  
- Vou sentir falta daqui – comentou Shina, enquanto arrumavam as malas.  
- Eu também – concordou Fleur, ainda pensando na conversa que tivera com Alejandro.  
- Pra mim, qualquer lugar é um paraíso agora que conquistei o meu amorzinho! – disse June, com um olhar sonhador.  
As outras riram. Desde que iniciara o namoro, a loira passava o tempo inteiro grudada com Shun. Quando soube, Marin não gostou muito, já que os dois eram muito jovens e poderiam aprontar alguma, como uma gravidez indesejada, por exemplo. Mas June garantiu que ela não precisava se preocupar:  
- Vou ficar esperta. Já basta o que aconteceu com a Saori!  
Por volta das dez da manhã, o grupo se reuniu pela última vez na frente do hotel antes de entrar na van que os levaria ao aeroporto. Quando chegaram ao local, despacharam as bagagens e ficaram aguardando pelo embarque. Todos pareciam ansiosos com a viagem, principalmente Ikki. Desde domingo ele tentava falar com Shina, mas a modelo não lhe dava a mínima. O fotógrafo aproveitou que a garota foi comprar algo numa loja de conveniência para segui-la.  
- Podemos conversar? – perguntou Ikki, assustando-a com sua aparição inesperada.  
Porém, Shina se recompos rapidamente e perguntou:  
- Sobre o quê quer conversar?  
- Sobre a noite que passamos juntos. Foi uma noite perfeita, Shina. Quando podemos repetir?  
- Que tal no dia 31 de fevereiro? – ela propôs, irônica.  
O rapaz tentou disfarçar seu desagrado, sem muito sucesso.  
- Você não ficou satisfeita? Posso me empenhar mais da próxima vez...  
Olhando para ele com um semblante sério, Shina disse:  
- Você sabe que eu gostei. Mas também deixei bem claro que aquilo foi só uma noite, e que não quero me prender a ninguém. E eu sei que você também pensa como eu.  
Entretanto, Ikki não se deu por vencido.  
- A gente não pode ter uma "amizade colorida"? Do tipo, transar sem compromisso de vez em quando? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Não, Ikki. Nesse caso, eu prefiro não misturar negócios com prazer. Nós trabalhamos juntos, nos vemos todos os dias, e isso não daria certo – explicou ela - E agora vamos nos apressar e correr até o portão de embarque, porque tá quase na hora do nosso vôo - dizendo isso, a modelo saiu da loja e se dirigiu ao local onde todos já os aguardavam.

Ikki sentiu uma súbita dor de cotovelo se apossando dele. Estava acostumado a seduzir as mulheres e dispensá-las depois, não o contrário. O fora que Shina lhe dera o deixou com o ego ferido. Insatisfeito, ele não teve outra alternativa a não ser segui-la até o portão de embarque.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Por favor, Fleur. Eu precisava te ver... – Hyoga explicou, demonstrando em seu olhar o quanto a ex ainda mexia com seus sentimentos.  
__Por alguns instantes, Fleur ficou paralisada, sem saber o que responder. Por que Hyoga viera atrás dela, depois de todo aquele tempo? Será que tinha levado um fora da tal namorada e agora queria tentar uma reconciliação?  
- O quê você tem para me dizer, afinal? – ela perguntou, depois de uma longa pausa – Eu soube que você já tem outra pessoa... – comentou, tentando demonstrar indiferença._

Na primeira oportunidade, ela perguntou o que o rapaz pretendia fazer em relação aos dois. Hyoga pareceu um pouco surpreso.  
_- Você quer saber se eu pretendo terminar o namoro com a Eiri?  
__- Não tenho a menor vocação para ser a outra – avisou Fleur, enciumada. _

_- Deve ser por isso que ele não pára de ligar pra cá – provocou Fleur – Sempre que ele me vê, pergunta de você. Acho que você deve ter deixado "marcas profundas" no pobrezinho...  
__June e Saori riram do que Fleur disse, mas Shina não achou a menor graça.  
__- O Ikki tem que se tocar que eu não quero mais sair com ele. Que saco!_

**Agradecimentos:  
****Milusca:** Relax, my friend, não tem problema não... apareça qdo vc puder, ok? Pq seus comentários serão sempre bem-vindos! Espero que vc consiga resolver logo o problema do PC e voltar a ler a fic. Bjs!  
**Liz:** Sabe que eu concordo com sua teoria, Liz? O Seiya não desiste mesmo XD Mas tudo tem limite, né! Tomara que a Saori não demore demais e deixe a sorte dela ir embora, hehehe... qto a Shina, será que ela vai conseguir superar os traumas de infância e dar uma chance ao amor? Obrigada pelo comentário e tmb pelos elogios! Bjs!  
**Pegaso Seiya:** Gracias! Vc viu o fora que a Shina deu no Ikki? Pelo jeito, essa rejeição vai mexer com os brios do Ikki e ele vai começar a correr atrás dela, kkkkkk... agora, se isso vai acabar em namoro, só o futuro dirá. Em relação à Saori, ela ainda não se apaixonou pelo Seiya, mas se não ficar esperta vai acabar perdendo a chance de ficar com ele. Bjs!  
**Filipe Klein:** Acho que o Seiya vai começar aos poucos a atingir seu objetivo... isso se ele não se cansar dessa enrolação da Saori e desistir antes da hora, hehehe... e o Ikki fala as coisas em pensar mesmo XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Obs: a música que aparece nesse capítulo é ___****Did you forget? **_(Demi Lovatto)._

Capítulo 14

Assim que o avião chegou ao Japão, o grupo se separou. As garotas voltaram para o apartamento e tentaram descansar, já que teriam novos compromissos a partir do dia seguinte.  
Fleur, por exemplo, tinha um novo comercial para gravar. Ela chegou à Flash Star de manhã cedo, e só terminou o trabalho por volta das quatro da tarde_._ Ao sair na rua, avistou um carro conhecido parado em frente à calçada. O carro de Hyoga.  
O loiro desceu do veículo assim que a viu e se aproximou dela. Aquele reencontro fez o coração da modelo disparar loucamente. Mesmo depois de tantos meses, a simples presença do ex ainda a deixava fora de órbita. "_O miserável está ainda mais bonito"_, pensou a modelo, levemente perturbada.  
- Oi Fleur - ele cumprimentou, um pouco tímido.  
- O quê você quer, Hyoga? – ela perguntou, tentando manter a calma.  
- Falar com você – respondeu o rapaz, um pouco nervoso.  
- Acho que não temos mais nada a dizer um ao outro – afirmou a garota, já se afastando dele.  
Mas o loiro segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de ir adiante.  
- Por favor, Fleur. Eu precisava te ver... – Hyoga explicou, demonstrando em seu olhar o quanto a ex ainda mexia com seus sentimentos.

_**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me?  
**__Você se esqueceu  
Que eu ainda estava viva?  
Você se esqueceu  
Tudo o que tínhamos?  
Você se esqueceu  
Você se esqueceu  
De mim?__**  
**_  
Por alguns instantes, Fleur ficou paralisada, sem saber o que responder. Por que Hyoga viera atrás dela, depois de todo aquele tempo? Será que tinha levado um fora da tal namorada e agora queria tentar uma reconciliação?  
- O quê você tem para me dizer, afinal? – ela perguntou, depois de uma longa pausa – Eu soube que você já tem outra pessoa... – comentou, tentando demonstrar indiferença.  
- Vamos sair daqui e conversar num lugar mais calmo – pediu Hyoga – Venha, entre no meu carro. Podemos ir até aquela praça... onde nós costumávamos ir... – acrescentou, com a voz um pouco emocionada.  
Fleur se lembrava muito bem daquele local, onde haviam ido inúmeras vezes para namorar. Embora não fizesse idéia do que Hyoga pretendia com aquilo, precisava descobrir. Por isso, decidiu aceitar o convite.  
Entraram no carro dele e foram até a praça. O mesmo carro e a mesma praça onde eles haviam passado tantas horas se beijando e fazendo planos para o futuro...  
Assim que chegaram, desceram do veículo e caminharam até um dos bancos de madeira que existiam por lá. Os dois se sentaram lado a lado, um pouco nervosos por estarem juntos outra vez depois de tanto tempo.  
Por alguns minutos, ninguém disse nada. O silêncio só não era absoluto porque alguns pássaros faziam algazarra numa árvore próxima deles.

- E então – ela tomou coragem para dizer – O quê você quer comigo, Hyoga?  
O loiro olhou para a ex, um tanto quanto receoso. Por fim, acabou dizendo:  
- Eu me arrependi de terminar o namoro... e queria te dizer que, por mais que eu quisesse, não consegui te esquecer...  
_**  
Did you regret (Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side**__**?  
Did you forget (Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us  
**__Você se arrependeu (Você se arrependeu)  
De ter estado ao meu lado?  
Você se esqueceu (Você se esqueceu)  
O que nós sentíamos por dentro?  
Agora só me restou  
Esquecer  
de nós  
_  
Fleur levou um choque ao ouvir as palavras dele.  
- Não me esqueceu? Então por que você já estava com outra menos de dois meses depois da nossa separação? – ela perguntou, em tom de cobrança.  
Envergonhado, o rapaz confessou:  
- Eu comecei a namorar a Eiri porque achei que seria a melhor forma de esquecer você... mas, depois de uns meses, eu percebi que você é insubstituível. Eu não passo um único dia sem pensar em você e em tudo o que nós vivemos juntos... Tudo isso porque... eu ainda te amo, Fleur!  
A inesperada declaração deixou a moça com falta de ar. Assim como ele, ela também o amava... no entanto, uma súbita revolta se apossou dela. Não tinha sido o próprio Hyoga quem decidira romper o namoro? Por que agora a procurava para dizer que ainda a amava? Por acaso ele achava que podia terminar e voltar com ela quando bem entendesse? _"Não mesmo!"_, decidiu Fleur, irritada.

De repente, a modelo se levantou do banco onde estavam sentados e foi andando em direção ao carro, enquanto dizia:  
- Vamos embora.

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
**__Mas em algum lugar nós erramos  
Nós éramos tão fortes  
Nosso amor é como uma canção  
Você não pode esquecer isso  
_  
Hyoga correu atrás dela, sem entender o que motivara aquela reação tão intempestiva.  
- O quê foi, Fleur? Não gostou de saber que eu ainda te amo? – ele perguntou, espantado.  
- Me ama? – a loira ironizou, num tom sarcástico – Se me amasse de verdade, não teria me dispensado daquele jeito! Se você me amasse, aceitaria o fato de que eu sou uma modelo e tenho minha carreira! Se você me amasse, não teria me trocado pela primeira mulher que apareceu na sua frente! – gritou, descontrolada.  
O rapaz não conseguiu dizer nada. Sabia que Fleur tinha vários motivos para estar ressentida com ele, mas não podia desistir dela antes de tentar uma reconciliação. Impulsivamente, se aproximou da garota e a puxou para si, beijando-a de uma forma ardente e apaixonada.

_**So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand**__**?  
Never again,  
Please don't forget,  
Don't forget  
**__Então agora eu acho  
Que é aqui que temos de estar  
Você se arrependeu  
De ter sempre segurado minha mão?  
Nunca mais,  
Por favor, não esqueça,  
Não se esqueça  
_

Fleur ficou tão perturbada com a atitude dele que não conseguiu reagir. Sentir aqueles lábios tão desejados tocando nos seus novamente parecia um sonho, e ela não queria mais despertar. Logo começou a retribuir o beijo com a mesma intensidade, e até deixou que Hyoga a acariciasse de um jeito atrevido. Nem sequer teve forças para resistir quando o loiro propôs:  
- Vamos sair daqui. Quero passar esta noite com você.  
Ambos entraram apressados no carro. Dentro do veículo, mal conseguiram controlar a vontade de relembrar os velhos tempos. O rapaz entrou no primeiro motel que avistou pela frente e pediu uma suíte.  
Assim que entraram no quarto, Hyoga e Fleur tiraram as roupas um do outro apressadamente, como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar. Uma combinação explosiva de paixão, desejo e saudade se apossou deles, fazendo com que suas emoções prevalecessem sobre a razão. _"Não acredito que estou fazendo isso..."_, pensava a jovem, extasiada com as carícias de Hyoga. O modo sensual como o loiro a tocava fazia com que ela perdesse inteiramente a sensatez e esquecesse de todas as mágoas e dúvidas guardadas em seu coração.  
- Eu preciso de você, Fleur... - sussurrou Hyoga em seu ouvido.

Emocionada, a modelo aproximou seus lábios dos dele, beijando-o com paixão. Por fim, os dois não conseguiram mais resistir à atração que sentiam e se entregaram completamente um ao outro, amando-se como se aquela fosse a primeira e última vez...

_**We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Then we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us**__  
Nós tínhamos tudo  
Estávamos apenas prestes  
a nós apaixonarmos ainda mais  
Então nós seguimos em frente  
Eu não vou me esquecer  
Eu não vou me esquecer  
de nós_

Depois de tudo, ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos. Fleur estava feliz e insegura ao mesmo tempo. Tinha sonhado muito com aquele reencontro, mas sentia medo do futuro. E se Hyoga preferisse continuar com a nova namorada? De uma coisa tinha certeza: jamais se prestaria a ser sua amante!  
Na primeira oportunidade, ela perguntou o que o rapaz pretendia fazer em relação aos dois. Hyoga pareceu um pouco surpreso.  
- Você quer saber se eu pretendo terminar o namoro com a Eiri?  
- Não tenho a menor vocação para ser a outra – avisou Fleur, enciumada.  
Entretanto, o rapaz sorriu e procurou tranquilizá-la:  
- Eu nunca te pediria uma coisa dessas, Fleur. Eu decidi que vou romper com a Eiri e me casar com você!  
Fleur até engasgou.  
- Casar?  
- Você não quer? – ele perguntou, um pouco inseguro.

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
**__Mas em algum lugar nós erramos  
Nós éramos tão fortes  
Nosso amor é como uma canção  
Você não pode esquecer isso  
_  
A jovem cobriu o corpo com o lençol e se levantou da cama.  
- Não é isso... Só acho que, antes de mais nada, nós precisamos entrar em acordo sobre alguns assuntos. Como por exemplo, a minha profissão.  
Hyoga a observava em silêncio. Fleur continuou:  
- Eu não vou abrir mão da minha carreira de modelo por causa dos seus ciúmes. Se você quiser ficar comigo, terá que aceitar o meu trabalho e parar com suas implicâncias de uma vez por todas.  
O loiro se levantou da cama e a abraçou, enquanto dizia:  
- Durante esses meses que ficamos separados, eu refleti muito e percebi que não tenho o direito de forçar você a abandonar sua carreira. Eu concordo que você continue trabalhando como modelo, mesmo sendo muito difícil pra mim saber que outros homens vão ver algo que deveria ser apenas meu...  
- É apenas seu – ela afirmou, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.  
- Isso quer dizer que você aceita o meu pedido de casamento? – perguntou Hyoga, olhando-a com ansiedade.  
- Se você realmente tiver mudado de opinião sobre o meu trabalho... eu aceito me casar com você, Hyoga.  
Sorrindo, ele a tomou em seus braços outra vez e a beijou. Os dois voltaram para a cama, onde passaram o resto da noite relembrando os bons momentos que haviam passado juntos antes da separação.

Passava das onze horas quando Fleur entrou em casa com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sentia-se nas nuvens.  
- Por onde a Srta. andou? – perguntaram suas amigas, preocupadas com o sumiço repentino da moça.  
- Vocês nem imaginam o que aconteceu... – ela respondeu, misteriosa – Eu vou me casar!  
As três ficaram em estado de choque.  
- Como assim, casar? Com o Alejandro? – perguntou June.  
- Não... com o Hyoga! - revelou a loira, sem esconder sua felicidade.  
Suas amigas reagiram com espanto:  
- O quê?! Mas como assim?!  
Com os olhos brilhando, Fleur contou o que tinha acontecido:  
- Ele foi até a agência e implorou para conversarmos... disse que se arrependeu de terminar comigo... e depois me pediu em casamento!  
- Por essa eu não esperava... – comentou Saori, admirada.  
- Mas ele não estava com outra? – perguntou Shina.  
Incomodada por se lembrar desse detalhe, Fleur respondeu:  
- Ele me prometeu que vai terminar tudo com a tal namorada.  
- Não sei não, Fleur... Você não acha que perdoou o Hyoga fácil demais? – perguntou Saori – E se ele continuar implicando com seu trabalho?  
A loira tentou explicar:  
- Nós conversamos sobre isso, e ele me garantiu que vai se esforçar para aceitar minha profissão e controlar os ciúmes. Foi por isso que eu resolvi dar uma nova chance pro Hyoga... mas, se ele não mudar, eu juro que vou terminar nossa relação definitivamente e esquecer dele de uma vez por todas!  
- Eu espero que ele tenha mudado mesmo, senão nós vamos torcer o pescoço dele! – ameaçou June, antes de acrescentar – Ah, eu fico tão feliz por você, Fleur! Eu tinha certeza que você ainda amava o Hyoga!  
- Obrigada, Ju! Desde já, quero convidar vocês para serem minhas madrinhas de casamento! – afirmou Fleur, radiante – Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia tão feliz!  
- O amor é cego, mesmo – concluiu Shina, de modo sarcástico – Transforma até mulheres inteligentes e sensatas como a Fleur em idiotas sentimentais!

Apesar de surpresas com a notícia do casamento, as amigas da loira ficaram entusiasmadas. Mais do que ninguém, Fleur merecia ser muito feliz. Só desejavam que, a partir dali, Hyoga não a decepcionasse nunca mais.

**Dois meses depois...  
**Depois da reconciliação, Fleur e Hyoga passaram a se encontrar todos os dias. O rapaz revelou à noiva que teve uma grande discussão com Eiri quando anunciou que queria terminar o namoro. A garota tinha chorado muito e pedido que reconsiderasse, mas o loiro estava determinado a ficar com Fleur. Por fim, Eiri não teve outro remédio senão aceitar sua decisão.  
- Ainda bem que no final deu tudo certo. Eu e o Hyoga estamos mais felizes do que nunca. Ele até parou de implicar com meu trabalho! – comentou Fleur com as amigas – Já estamos cuidando dos preparativos do casamento. Decidimos marcar a data para o final do ano, daqui a uns dois ou três meses.  
- Nós vamos te ajudar em tudo – garantiu June, entusiasmada.  
Fleur só estava um pouco indecisa em relação a um certo assunto.  
- Ainda estou em dúvida sobre a escolha dos padrinhos. A June é a única que tem namorado... ou, pelo menos, é a única que assumiu que está namorando. Falta escolher os pares da Saori e da Shina... – depois de uma breve pausa, ela acrescentou - Eu pensei no Ikki e no Seiya, nossos fotógrafos de estimação...  
- Hã... por mim, tudo bem - concordou Saori, um pouco constrangida.  
Fingindo indiferença, Shina respondeu:  
- Por mim também, mas diga para o Ikki ficar na dele e largar do meu pé!

Desde Ibiza, o fotógrafo não lhe dava sossego, e vivia telefonando para o apartamento das modelos e para o celular de Shina. Apesar dela ter deixado claro que não queria uma "amizade colorida" com ele, o rapaz ainda não tinha se conformado.  
June deu risada e disse:  
- Meninas, vocês ainda não contaram pra gente o que andaram aprontando com esses dois lá em Ibiza...  
- Eu não aprontei nada! – defendeu-se Saori.  
- Nem eu! – repetiu Shina.  
- Saori, um passarinho me contou que, naquele dia que nós fomos na Space, você voltou para o hotel com o Seiya depois do amanhecer! – divertiu-se a loira.  
Mesmo com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, a garota não se intimidou.  
- Não aconteceu nada demais! Depois da Space, nós fomos ao Café del Mar e ficamos conversando, só isso!  
- Sei... os dois ali sozinhos, numa praia paradisíaca, vendo o nascer do sol, ouvindo o som das ondas quebrando... vou fingir que acredito em você... – disse June, irônica – Só que um outro passarinho me contou que, nesse mesmo dia e horário, a Shina foi vista saindo da suíte do Ikki! Será que ela foi até lá só pra conhecer a coleção de selos do rapaz? - zombou.  
- Se eu descobrir o nome desse "passarinho fofoqueiro"... eu torço o pescoço dele! - ameaçou Shina, irritada.  
- Deve ser por isso que o Ikki não pára de ligar pra cá – provocou Fleur – Sempre que ele me vê, pergunta de você. Acho que você deve ter deixado "marcas profundas" no pobrezinho...  
June e Saori riram do que a amiga disse, mas Shina não achou a menor graça.  
- O Ikki tem que se tocar que eu não quero mais nada com ele. Que saco!  
- Agora você entende como é chato ter alguém no seu pé, não é Shina? – perguntou Saori, com leve sarcasmo.  
Irritada com o comentário, a garota de cabelos esverdeados retrucou:  
- Pelo menos eu não fico iludindo ninguém, nem dando falsas esperanças!

A insinuação de Shina incomodou Saori, que ficou nitidamente aborrecida com a atitude dela. O clima tenso entre as duas fez com que Fleur e June temessem por uma nova discussão entre suas amigas.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Eu adorei a surpresa, meninas. Agora eu e o Hyoga vamos dar uma saída pra esticar a noite... só nós dois - disse Fleur, em tom misterioso.  
- Hum... a noite promete! - comentou June - Eu e o Shun combinamos de sair pra dançar.  
- Eu até iria com vocês, se não fosse pra segurar vela - afirmou Shina.  
- Não seja por isso! O Ikki disse que também vai e pode te fazer companhia - sugeriu June, de um modo insinuante. _

___

* * *

_Sem refletir no que estavam fazendo, deixou que as mãos dele tocassem o seu corpo. _Sua pele fervia como calda de chocolate quente, e ela mal se aguentava de pé enquanto sentia o corpo dele pressionar o seu_ _de encontro à pia. Nunca imaginara que a cozinha poderia ser o cenário de um encontro tão tórrido quanto aquele. _

* * *

_- Por que? – ele perguntou, um tanto quanto atordoado – Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Eu tenho um preservativo aqui no meu bolso! – respondeu, mostrando a pequena embalagem.  
- Não é isso... – ela tentou explicar, sem encontrar as palavras certas - Por favor, não insista! Nós já fomos longe demais, e eu não quero fazer nada que possa me trazer arrependimento depois – disse, por fim._

**Agradecimentos  
Filipe Klein:** Coitado do Ikki, né Filipe? Ele nunca levou um fora antes, deve ter sido uma experiência bem traumatizante, hehehe... Até eu já tô me irritando com a Saori, que pelo jeito não sabe o que quer (não sou vidente, mas acho que ela vai despertar os instintos assassinos dos leitores no próximo capítulo XD). E a paixão da Fleur pelo Hyoga é tão forte que ela foi capaz de perdoar e dar uma segunda chance pra ele... tomara que ela não se arrependa! Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Pégaso Seiya: **Gracias! A Saori tava mesmo precisando ouvir uns bons conselhos, mas ela ainda tem medo de sofrer novamente... desse jeito, poderá ser tarde demais qdo ela finalmente acordar e descobrir que jogou fora a chance de ser feliz! Mesma coisa a Shina... ela fica esnobando o Ikki, mas talvez ele se canse de ficar correndo atrás e daí ela se arrependa. Qto à Fleur, existem muitas mulheres como ela, que preferem um homem complicado/machista como o Hyoga (que tem ciúmes, não aceita o que ela faz, etc) do que um "bonzinho" como o Alejandro. A sorte dela é que o Hyoga se arrependeu e prometeu respeitar seu trabalho, mas na maioria dos casos o desfecho é bem diferente (qtas mulheres não são vítimas da violência de seus parceiros ciumentos?). Bjs!


	15. Chapter 15

_Obs: A música que aparece neste capítulo é Never gonna be alone (Nickelback)_

**Capítulo 15**

Tentando melhorar os ânimos, June decidiu dar um palpite:  
- Ah, vocês duas são muito tontas! Deveriam dar mais valor aos seus admiradores, porque homem tá difícil, viu?  
- Fique com o Ikki pra você, se quiser – retrucou Shina, mal-humorada.  
- Não, obrigada! Já tô muuuuuuito satisfeita com o irmão dele! – respondeu a loira.  
Apesar de ter ficado chateada, Saori achou melhor não cair na provocação de Shina. Sabia perfeitamente que a garota não tinha o menor tato e que muitas vezes falava coisas ofensivas, embora ela própria não gostasse de ouvir certas verdades. Além disso, era melhor que não brigassem para não estragar os preparativos da festa de noivado surpresa que estavam organizando para Fleur.  
Depois que a loira saiu para se encontrar com Hyoga, as demais trataram dos assuntos referentes à comemoração, que seria na próxima sexta, no próprio apartamento onde moravam.  
- Eu convidei todo o pessoal da agência – disse Shina – Você, Saori, ficou encarregada de providenciar os comes e bebes. Já tem tudo pronto?  
- Sim. Eu encomendei o bolo, os doces e os salgadinhos em um bufê especializado.  
- Eu vou cuidar da decoração e dos outros detalhes – afirmou June – Acho que a Fleur vai ficar muito feliz com a festa!  
Preocupada, Saori comentou:  
- Temos que tomar cuidado para que ela não desconfie de nada. June, na sexta você podia dar um jeito de manter a Fleur longe de casa por algumas horas. Invente que precisa fazer umas compras e leve ela com você.  
- Boa idéia! Posso sugerir da gente ir pesquisar os preços dos serviços que a Fleur vai contratar para o casamento, como filmagem, buffet, etc.

**Na noite de sexta...  
**Hyoga e os convidados da festa aguardavam ansiosos a chegada de Fleur. Shina ligara para o rapaz e inventara uma desculpa para que ele fosse ao apartamento. Quando o loiro chegou, ficou surpreso ao descobrir que havia uma festa preparada para comemorar o noivado.  
Enquanto isso, Fleur passara a tarde toda no shopping com June, sem desconfiar do que a esperava. Assim que entrou em casa, a modelo se emocionou com a surpresa. A sala estava toda enfeitada com balões brancos, e uma enorme faixa pendurada numa parede desejava felicidades aos noivos. Em cima da mesa, havia um lindo bolo coberto de chantily e vários tipos de doces.  
- Ah! Vocês não existem, meninas! – disse ela, abraçando as amigas – Obrigada! Eu não esperava por uma surpresa dessas...  
- Você merece, Fleur! – responderam as outras.  
- Depois que eu perdi meus pais, vocês se tornararam a minha família... – acrescentou a loira, com os olhos marejados.  
A festa transcorreu bastante animada. Fleur aproveitou a ocasião para convidar Shun, Ikki e Seiya para serem seus padrinhos de casamento ao lado de suas amigas. Todos aceitaram e ficaram felizes com o convite.  
Ikki tentou mais uma vez puxar papo com Shina, mas a jovem continuava a evitá-lo. O pior é que, quanto mais ela fugia, mais isso mexia com os brios do fotógrafo. Estava tão decidido a fazê-la mudar de idéia e sair com ele de novo que até deixara de lado as outras mulheres.  
Seiya também não desistira de capturar sua "presa", mas preferiu investir numa estratégia mais discreta. Naqueles dois meses, tinha se esforçado para se aproximar de Saori somente como amigo, sem demonstrar segundas intenções. A tática parecia estar produzindo bons resultados, já que a garota se mostrava bem mais à vontade com ele do que antes. Entretanto, estava cada vez mais difícil para o fotógrafo resistir ao desejo de beijá-la outra vez.

No fim da noite, Fleur agradeceu outra vez às amigas pela festa:  
- Eu adorei a surpresa, meninas. Agora eu e o Hyoga vamos dar uma saída para esticar a noite... só nós dois - disse Fleur, em tom misterioso.  
- Hum... a noite promete! - comentou June - Eu e o Shun combinamos de sair pra dançar.  
- Eu até iria com vocês, se não fosse para segurar vela - afirmou Shina.  
- Não seja por isso! O Ikki disse que também vai e pode te fazer companhia - sugeriu June, de um modo insinuante - E você, Saori, quer vir também?  
- Não, June, obrigada. Acho que vou dormir. Já está um pouco tarde e eu tenho uma sessão de fotos amanhã cedo...  
Os outros convidados já tinham ido embora. Fleur e Hyoga se despediram e, logo em seguida, June e Shun saíram ao lado de Ikki e Shina rumo a uma balada.  
De repente, Saori se viu sozinha no apartamento com Seiya. Por alguns instantes, os dois ficaram sem saber o que dizer um ao outro, e a sala foi tomada por um silêncio desconfortável.  
- Por que você não quis ir com eles? - perguntou Saori, quebrando o silêncio.  
- Não estava a fim de sair hoje e, além disso... acho que é melhor eu ir para casa - respondeu Seiya, um pouco sem jeito. Logo depois, acrescentou - Eu gostei de saber que nós vamos ser padrinhos da Fleur. Podemos sair para escolher o presente juntos.  
- Boa idéia.  
- Já tem alguma coisa em mente?  
- Não sei... talvez uma televisão, ou um aparelho de jantar completo. Acho que ela vai fazer uma lista de presentes e deixar numa loja.  
- Assim é mais prático - concordou o rapaz.  
Subitamente, ele reparou na mesa da sala, que estava lotada de pratos e copos usados.  
- Você não quis sair com elas e sobrou a maior bagunça pra você arrumar! - observou.  
- É verdade - Saori concordou, desanimada. Afinal, as meninas só voltariam na manhã seguinte e, quando chegassem, dormiriam até meio-dia. Tinha sobrado para ela a difícil tarefa de dar um jeito naquela baderna.  
- Eu te ajudo - propôs Seiya, e começou a recolher todos os copos que achou pela frente.  
- Não precisa se incomodar - respondeu a moça, um tanto quanto constrangida.  
- Não posso sair daqui deixando essa bomba nas suas mãos.  
Aquela atitude tão gentil a surpreendeu. Os dois levaram a louça para a cozinha, e Saori começou a lavar os pratos e copos enquanto Seiya os enxugava.  
- Aposto que não está acostumado a fazer esse tipo de serviço na sua casa – observou ela.  
- Que nada! Depois que fui morar sozinho, tive que aprender algumas tarefas domésticas. Tenho uma faxineira que vem uma vez por semana, mas, no resto do tempo, sou obrigado a me virar sozinho.  
- Por que você não mora com o Aioria? – a garota perguntou.  
- Gosto de ser independente, e ele também. Além do mais, o Aioria me acha muito bagunceiro e fica pegando no meu pé... prefiro do jeito que está. Sem falar que logo ele e a Marin vão se casar, aí já viu... eu preferi sair de lá antes de ficar sobrando.

Sem pensar, Saori fez uma pergunta indiscreta:  
- E você? Também pretende se casar?  
- Depende... se eu encontrar uma mulher especial... - ele respondeu, enquanto olhava de forma penetrante para a garota. Devagar, começou a se aproximar mais dela.  
- Hã... acho que já demos um jeito na louça... - comentou ela, se afastando um pouco dele.  
Inesperadamente, Saori percebeu que estava encurralada entre a pia e a mesa da cozinha. Atrás dela, só havia uma parede, e Seiya continuava parado na sua frente, encarando-a com um olhar devorador. Desconsiderando o aparente receio dela, o rapaz se aproximou ainda mais. Que culpa ele tinha se Saori o deixara loucamente atraído desde que a conhecera?  
- Desde aquele dia na praia, eu fiquei com vontade de fazer uma coisa... – o fotógrafo começou a dizer.  
- O quê? - perguntou Saori, na defensiva.  
Seiya sorriu ao perceber que ela estava agindo como uma gatinha arisca. Porém, ele não tinha o menor medo de sair arranhado.  
- De repetir aquele beijo – respondeu, puxando-a para junto dele e colando seus lábios nos dela.

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...  
**__O tempo está passando, muito mais rápido do que eu  
E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não aproveitar tudo isso com você  
Agora estou, querendo saber por que eu tenho mantido isso tudo dentro de mim  
Então, eu estou começando a me arrepender de não dizer tudo isto para você  
Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba__**  
**_

A primeira coisa que Saori quis fazer foi pegar uma panela e acertar a cabeça dele. Como ele podia ser tão atrevido para beijá-la à força? Porém, não podia negar que a sensação daqueles lábios nos dela era simplesmente deliciosa. A garota não se reconheceu ao permitir que Seiya continuasse a beijá-la e, principalmente, quando ela mesma começou a corresponder ao beijo. Sem refletir no que estavam fazendo, deixou que as mãos dele tocassem o seu corpo. Sua pele fervia como calda de chocolate quente, e ela mal se aguentava de pé enquanto sentia o corpo dele pressionar o seu de encontro à pia. Nunca imaginara que a cozinha poderia ser o cenário de um encontro tão tórrido quanto aquele.

_**Never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
**__Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Deste momento em diante, mesmo que __você pense em desistir__  
Não vou deixar você cair...  
Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Vou te abraçar até a dor passar_

Os lábios de Seiya eram ardentes como fogo, e a língua dele brincava com a sua de um modo excitante, para dizer o mínimo. Diferente daquele beijo na praia, bem mais contido, desta vez ele não se intimidou e atacou os lábios dela com voracidade. Só parava por alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego, mas logo voltava a beijá-la com o mesmo vigor de antes. Nos intervalos entre um beijo e outro, o rapaz ainda mordiscava seu pescoço e ombros, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. _"Isso está indo longe demais"_, pensou ela num breve instante de lucidez, ao constatar o alto nível de excitação dele e o seu próprio.

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Coz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...  
**__E agora, enquanto puder, estarei te abraçando com ambas as mãos  
Porque sempre acredito que não há nada que eu precise além de você  
Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba  
_  
Por sua vez, Seiya perdera a noção de onde estava. Tudo o que ele conseguia enxergar era aquela garota em seus braços, por quem estava perdidamente apaixonado. Saori despertava todos os seus sentidos de uma forma enlouquecedora. Para ele, era impossível resistir à vontade de tocar sua pele macia, sentir seu perfume, admirar sua beleza, provar o sabor de seus beijos e ouvir a reação dela a todos os seus estímulos. Mas isso não era o bastante... ele queria senti-la de uma forma ainda mais íntima.  
Sem pensar nas consequências, o rapaz a ergueu, colocando-a sentada sobre a mesa. Antes que Saori protestasse e tentasse impedi-lo de continuar, ele voltou a beijá-la. Suas mãos penetraram por baixo da blusa da garota e começaram a subir lentamente por sua pele macia, até chegarem ao destino desejado: os seios dela.  
_**  
Never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.  
**__Você nunca vai estar sozinha  
Deste momento em diante, mesmo que __você pense em desistir__  
Não vou deixar você cair  
Quando toda a esperança estiver desaparecido, eu sei que você poderá continuar  
Vamos ver o mundo sozinhos  
Vou te abraçar até a dor passar_

Saori queria se esquivar, mas não conseguiu reagir quando Seiya abriu o fecho do sutiã e afastou a peça ligeiramente, tocando os seios dela com suavidade. Em seguida, ele começou a levantar sua blusa, apenas o suficiente para visualizá-los. Eram fartos e rigidos como havia imaginado, e pareciam ter sido esculpidos em mármore, tamanha era a perfeição deles. Embora ele soubesse que estava se arriscando demais, não conseguiu se controlar e passou a acariciá-los com suavidade.  
Quando os lábios dele tocaram sua pele, Saori se arrepiou toda e sentiu seu corpo reagir imediatamente. Não restava a menor dúvida de que ele estava conseguindo enlouquecê-la com aquelas carícias tão íntimas... entretanto, aquela sensação de prazer quase irreal despertou outros sentimentos dentro dela, como a culpa e o medo.  
_**  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...  
**__Você tem que viver cada dia como se fosse o único  
E se o amanhã nunca vier?  
Não o deixe escapar  
Pode ser o nosso único, você sabe que isso apenas começou  
Cada dia  
Talvez o nosso único dia, mas e se o amanhã nunca chegar?  
O amanhã nunca chegar...__**  
**_  
Um enorme conflito a dividia entre os seus desejos e o seu lado racional. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em fazê-lo parar, ela sentia uma louca vontade de ir em frente. Estava há mais de dez meses sem ninguém, e Seiya a atraía muito... se não fosse tão ajuizada, poderia se dar ao luxo de passar a noite com ele. Estavam sozinhos naquele apartamento e ninguém ficaria sabendo, a menos que contassem. Porém, como seria depois? Não suportaria ser dispensada novamente por um homem... e, por mais que Seiya garantisse que nunca a magoaria, havia perdido a confiança em todos os seres do sexo masculino.  
De repente, Saori percebeu que o rapaz queria pegá-la no colo, com a intenção de levá-la para o quarto. A contragosto, ela o deteve, dizendo:  
- Não, Seiya... vamos parar por aqui!

_**I'm gonna be there all of the way  
I won't be missing one more day  
I'm gonna be there all of the way  
I won't be missing one more day  
**__Eu estarei lá ao longo do caminho  
Não vou perder nem mais um dia  
Eu estarei lá ao longo do caminho__  
Não vou perder nem mais nenhum dia_

- Por que? – ele perguntou, um tanto quanto atordoado – Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Eu tenho um preservativo aqui no meu bolso! – respondeu, mostrando a pequena embalagem.  
- Não é isso... – ela tentou explicar, sem encontrar as palavras certas - Por favor, não insista! Nós já fomos longe demais, e eu não quero fazer nada que possa me trazer arrependimento depois – disse, por fim.  
A frase dela o magoou muito. Seiya se afastou rapidamente da garota, como se ela tivesse jogado um balde de água gelada em cima dele. Saori aproveitou para arrumar sua blusa e se recompor.

Durante aqueles breves momentos em que haviam se beijado e acariciado, o fotógrafo chegou a pensar que ela finalmente concordaria em lhe dar uma chance. Porém, ao descobrir que havia se enganado, ele esfriou completamente...

**Próximo capítulo**

_Shina estava tão atordoada que decidiu seguir a sugestão. Sem mais nem menos, começou a desabafar:  
__- Quando eu tinha 10 anos, meu pai matou minha mãe com cinco tiros no coração. Antes disso, ele a espancava quase todos os dias. Qualquer coisa era motivo para isso: se ele cismasse que minha mãe tinha olhado para outro homem, ou até mesmo se não gostasse da comida que ela tinha preparado... - revelou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos - Eu cresci numa casa onde não existia amor, Ikki, apenas violência e medo. Com um exemplo desses, como você espera que eu acredite que possa existir amor entre um homem e uma mulher?_

_

* * *

_

- Eu... claro... nós podemos ser... amigos - ela concordou, um tanto quanto incomodada com a atitude dele.  
Foi então que Seiya contou:  
- Eu recebi uma ótima notícia hoje cedo: fui convidado para um trabalho como freelancer na Europa. Vou passar um mês fora, fotografando as cidades mais famosas: Paris, Veneza, Madri...  
Saori sentiu seu coração apertar.  
- Isso significa que você... vai sair da agência?

* * *

"_Não passo de uma modelo gorda e relaxada!"_, _pensou a garota, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Se Marin soubesse que ela tinha engordado tanto, lhe daria uma bronca enorme. E Shun? O que faria se ele decidisse trocá-la por alguém mais magra, mais atraente?  
Sua auto-estima, que andava fortalecida por causa do namoro, caiu vertiginosamente e ficou próxima de zero. Ela precisava emagrecer imediatamente, para salvar sua carreira e também seu relacionamento com Shun._

**Agradecimentos**

**Lya Mizuno:** Nossa Lya, fiquei muito feliz com sua review, e mais ainda por saber que vc tá gostando da fic! Vou tentar responder por tópicos como vc fez:  
1- Que ótimo que vc gostou da história!  
2- As brigas dessa dupla (Shina e June) são mesmo impagáveis, mas no fundo (bem lá no fundo!) elas se adoram. E ainda vão brigar muito!  
3- Nossa, vc pegou pesado com o Julian hein? Isso pq ele ainda não ressurgiu das trevas para... ops, assim eu acabo falando demais XD  
4- Vc tem razão, é muito difícil dispensar um gostoso como o Hyoga! Tomara que ele tome jeito e pare com os ciúmes né!  
5- hahahaha, eu nunca tinha comparado o Shun com o Keroppi... e a June parecia a Pucca na hora que agarrou o Shun na praia, vc não acha?  
6- A Shina com o Ikki rola uma química muito boa mesmo... será que ela vai resistir muito tempo? É bom ficar esperta, senão *spoiller* o Ikki pode desistir dela e partir pra outra.  
7- Vc viu que o Seiya até tentou dar uns pegas na Saori, mas a boba não quis! Essa é outra que vai acabar chupando o dedo se continuar com frescura... pelo jeito, ela só vai dar valor pro Seiya depois que perder!  
8 - Eu tmb queria ser a Marin pra dar uns pegas no Aioria!!  
Adorei a review enorme XD Apareça sempre, hein? Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Cho-quei! Primeiro com a sua review (que eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de receber XD), e depois com o tratamento de choque que vc deu na Saori! Coitada, fiquei morrendo de pena dela!! Concordo que ela tá sendo MUITO fresca (o quê dizer do comportamento dela neste capítulo??), mas será que esse método de confronto vai dar certo? Bom, se nem isso adiantar, só resta esperar que ela perceba que jogou fora sua chance de ser feliz (vide cenas do próximo capítulo). Ah, quer dizer que o Ikki teria um tratamento diferenciado é? Essa doutora é insaciável, além de pegar o Aioros na outra fic agora quer o Ikki tmb XD Olha, eu que fiquei super emocionada de receber seu coment viu?? Bjs e muito obrigada!!

**Filipe Klein:** Nossa Filipe, a Saori anda provocando reações bem violentas nos leitores! Tabefes, ameaças de apedrejamento, tentativas de homícidio (esse último item é por minha conta XD)... Mas, depois desse papelão no capítulo que acabou de acabar, parece que finalmente ela vai cair na real! Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Pegaso Seiya:** Gracias! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do capítulo. Ainda bem que o Hyoga engoliu seu machismo e conseguiu recuperar a Fleur, né? Pra ser sincera, não tenho muita vontade de escrever uma fic exclusiva sobre esse casal... até gosto deles, mas não me sinto inspirada o suficiente pra isso. Tenho escrito mais fics de Marin/Aioria pq esse casal é o que tem me inspirando mais. Apesar da minha outra fic em andamento ser sobre eles, tmb tem outros casais em destaque: Shiryu/Shunrey e June/Shun. De qualquer forma, eu não pretendo escrever outras fics depois que as atuais acabarem. Preciso de um tempo pra me reciclar, pq essa vida de ficwritter é muito cansativa, hehehe... bjs!

**Liz: **Sou eu quem agradeço a preferência, Liz! Confesso que eu tava com um certo pé atrás por causa dessa reconciliação da Fleur com o Hyoga (pq alguns leitores poderiam criticar), mas não tinha como ser diferente, afinal eles se amam e precisavam acertar suas diferenças! E vc tem razão, a atitude da Fleur de perdoar comprova que ela é uma pessoa tolerante. Se fosse a Shina (por exemplo), tadinho do Hyoga, hehehe... adorei vc ter dito que ela arrumou um probleminha delicioso XD Acho que o Ikki encara a Shina como um desafio, pq ele tá acostumado a ter todas a seus pés, e dessa vez foi ela quem o dispensou... mexeu com o ego dele, né? Vc viu que a Dra. Nina atendeu seu pedido e fez uma consulta com a Saori XD mas pelo jeito, ela só vai parar de causar qdo for tarde demais! Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**

* * *

**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

O clima ficou bastante tenso depois do que acontecera. Percebendo o quanto Seiya estava decepcionado, Saori sentiu-se muito constrangida e tentou se desculpar:  
- Por favor, me perdoe! Eu estou muito confusa, e...  
Ele a interrompeu:  
- Você ainda não esqueceu aquele idiota...  
- Esqueci, sim! - ela afirmou, irritada - Mas eu tenho medo de me machucar de novo...  
- Eu jurei que nunca vou te machucar. Por que você não acredita em mim?  
- Eu não sei... – a garota respondeu, angustiada – Acho melhor você ir embora agora.  
Frustrado, Seiya decidiu seguir a sugestão dela e saiu da cozinha, sentindo-se o último dos homens. Saori o seguiu, preocupada e arrependida por tê-lo magoado.  
- Não fique com raiva de mim – ela pediu, olhando-o com tristeza – Não vou negar que fiquei tentada a ir para cama com você, mas percebi que seria uma atitude precipitada, porque nós nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo... Eu não quero te magoar e, além disso, eu acho você muito legal e atraente...  
- Mas não o suficiente pra fazer você esquecer do seu ex... – Seiya disse, num tom que misturava sarcasmo e desilusão.  
- Você é muito melhor do que ele! Eu não posso te prometer nada por enquanto, mas peço que você não desista de mim...  
- Eu não queria desistir, mas será que vale a pena insistir com isso? – o fotógrafo perguntou, olhando-a de uma forma tão triste que fez o coração dela doer.

Em seguida, Seiya se despediu rapidamente e saiu do apartamento, deixando para trás uma Saori completamente perturbada e confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos.

**Na boate...  
**Enquanto Shun e June dançavam juntos, Shina tentava a todo custo se manter distante de Ikki. O rapaz insistia em assediá-la, o que já estava fazendo com que perdesse a paciência com ele.  
- Você pode pelo menos me dar uma boa razão para agir assim, Shina? – ele questionou, assim que teve uma oportunidade.  
- Simples: eu não tô a fim de você! – ela respondeu, sem muita convicção.  
- Por que será que eu não consigo acreditar nisso? – Ikki perguntou, olhando-a de uma forma tão intensa que a fez corar. Tentando disfarçar, Shina retrucou:  
- Pra mim, tanto faz se você acredita ou não.  
– Até parece! Eu deixei você vermelha! – comentou o fotógrafo, como se aquilo fosse o fato mais improvável do mundo – Depois disso, só me resta acreditar em uma coisa: você também me quer, Shina! Só não tem coragem de assumir!  
- Vê se me erra, Ikki! Eu não quero nada com você, nem com ninguém! – insistiu a moça, tentando se afastar dele. Mas Ikki a segurou pela cintura, impedindo que ela fugisse.  
- Eu só quero entender porque você é tão arisca. Será que você também teve uma decepção, como a Saori? – ele perguntou, deixando-a perturbada.  
- Decepção? – Shina repetiu aquela palavra, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida quando era mais nova.  
Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, e ela tentou ocultá-la antes que Ikki reparasse, mas não houve tempo. O rapaz percebeu que a modelo estava chorando. Admirado por ver aquela garota sempre tão decidida demonstrando fragilidade, ele perguntou:  
- Por que você não se abre comigo?

Shina estava tão atordoada que decidiu seguir a sugestão. Sem mais nem menos, começou a desabafar:  
- Quando eu tinha 10 anos, meu pai matou minha mãe com cinco tiros no coração. Antes disso, ele a espancava quase todos os dias. Qualquer coisa era motivo para isso: se ele cismasse que minha mãe tinha olhado para outro homem, ou até mesmo se não gostasse da comida que ela tinha preparado... - revelou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos - Eu cresci numa casa onde não existia amor, Ikki, apenas violência e medo. Com um exemplo desses, como você espera que eu acredite que possa existir amor entre um homem e uma mulher?  
Ikki olhava assombrado para a garota. Jamais imaginara que Shina tivesse vivenciado experiências tão traumáticas quanto aquelas.  
- Eu sei que deve ter sido horrível passar por tudo isso, ainda mais sendo apenas uma criança, Shina. Mas nem todos os homens são como seu pai...  
- Não confio em homem nenhum, se você quer saber – ela respondeu, num tom de voz frio – Alguns são violentos, como meu pai; outros, canalhas, como o Julian; e ainda existem aqueles que se fazem de bonzinhos mas te trocam pela primeira que aparece, como o Hyoga fez com a Fleur.  
- Mas depois ele se arrependeu e voltou para ela. Eu sei que muitos homens não prestam, mas eu sou diferente...  
- Você?! É o maior galinha que já conheci! Sai com tudo que é mulher! Você não tem moral pra falar de ninguém, Ikki! – criticou Shina, revoltada.  
- Eu não tenho culpa dos seus traumas! – ele respondeu, um tanto quanto magoado – Além disso, eu nunca iludi nenhuma garota prometendo um compromisso sério. Sempre deixei claro que comigo era apenas diversão. Não me compare com o Julian, nem com o Hyoga! Se suas amigas não sabem escolher os namorados, o problema é delas! – acrescentou o fotógrafo, afastando-se rapidamente da jovem.

Shina se sentiu mal por ter falado daquele jeito com Ikki. Afinal, ele se mostrara solidário ao seu sofrimento... mas isso não faria com que mudasse de opinião a respeito do amor. Ainda preferia manter distância daquele sentimento insano que transformava pessoas inteligentes e equilibradas em seres desconectados da realidade.  
Muito chateado, Ikki foi embora da boate sem se despedir do irmão e de June. Só estava perdendo seu tempo com Shina, e decidiu se afastar da garota de uma vez por todas. Se ela não o queria, azar o dela. Entretanto, não pôde evitar que um amargo sentimento de frustração o dominasse. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele sentia na pele o que era ser "seduzido e abandonado" por uma mulher.

**No dia seguinte...  
**- A pergunta que não quer calar: o que aconteceu entre você e o Seiya ontem à noite, depois que nós saímos? – June perguntou, curiosíssima.  
Totalmente desconcertada com aquela situação, Saori decidiu mentir:  
- Nada. Ele foi embora logo depois...  
- Ahã... – disse Fleur, duvidando daquela versão.  
June foi ainda mais contundente:  
- E como você explica essa marca vermelha no seu pescoço? Ela não estava aí ontem à noite...  
Saori engoliu em seco. Seiya havia realmente se empolgado durante a sessão de amassos na cozinha...  
- Marca? – repetiu ela, fazendo-se de desentendida – Não sei, talvez tenha sido uma picada de mosquito...  
- Deve ter sido um mosquito gigante. Ou então, um morcego – ironizou Shina, deixando Saori roxa de vergonha.  
- Se você não quer nos contar, tudo bem. Mas não precisa inventar desculpas esfarrapadas! - afirmou June, chateada por achar que a amiga não confiava mais nela.  
- Vocês só sabem pegar no meu pé! – reclamou Saori, antes de se trancar em seu quarto.

A garota decidira não revelar a ninguém o que havia acontecido no apartamento depois da festa. Em seu íntimo, porém, não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior...  
Deitada em sua cama, ela suspirou. Um súbito calor invadia seu corpo sempre que lembrava de Seiya. Aquelas sensações da noite passada pareciam ter ficado impregnadas em sua pele... entretanto, Saori estava bastante apreensiva a respeito de como ficaria seu relacionamento com o rapaz dali em diante, depois que praticamente o dispensara.  
Começava a se arrepender de sua atitude. Seiya parecia ser um cara legal, em quem poderia confiar. Além disso, não podia negar para si mesma que estava louca para repetir os momentos ardentes que vivera ao lado dele. Infelizmente, o medo de se decepcionar outra vez tinha prevalecido novamente...  
Não o tinha encontrado naquela manhã, durante a sessão de fotos que fizera na Flash Star. Ikki estava de plantão naquele dia, e não fez a menor questão de disfarçar seu péssimo humor. Saori até estranhou ao perceber que o fotógrafo não fez nenhuma piadinha de duplo sentido enquanto posava para ele. Talvez estivesse com medo dela depois do que acontecera em Ibiza.

Na verdade, Ikki tinha ficado arrasado por causa de Shina. Seu orgulho estava mais do que ferido: estava despedaçado. Nunca uma mulher conseguira abalá-lo daquele jeito. Porém, tinha certeza de que logo superaria aquela frustração. Já tinha até um encontro marcado para aquela noite, com uma bela morena que conhecera por intermédio de um amigo. Aquela seria a melhor forma de esquecer da existência de Shina para sempre...

**Na segunda-feira...  
**Ikki chegou ao estúdio com raiva do mundo. Não cumprimentou ninguém e ainda xingou as modelos de vários nomes porque elas tinham se atrasado para o ensaio. As garotas se entreolharam espantadas, sem entender o motivo de tanto estresse. Nem desconfiavam de que o encontro de Ikki tinha sido um desastre.  
O rapaz tinha "falhado" na hora H, e achava que isso só acontecera por culpa de Shina, já que não deixara de pensar nela enquanto estava na cama com a garota com quem ele havia saído. Para sorte de Shina, ela não tinha sido convocada para aquele ensaio, ou teria sido a vítima preferencial da ira do fotógrafo.  
- Não liguem pra ele – Seiya disse, aproveitando que o colega resolvera dar uma saída para tomar um café na rua – O Ikki tá passando por uma crise existencial...  
Enquanto o rapaz não voltava, seu assistente decidiu adiantar o trabalho e pediu às modelos que estavam participando da sessão para que posassem diante de suas lentes.

Durante a sessão de fotos, Saori não conseguiu afastar algumas preocupações da cabeça. Estranhamente, Seiya estava agindo de um modo normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles. A garota acreditava que, depois de tudo, ele viraria a cara para ela. Mas isso não acontecera, o que a intrigou muito. Assim que fizeram um intervalo, decidiu falar com o rapaz.  
- Seiya, eu... queria me desculpar com você pelo modo como eu agi na sexta passada... – disse ela, envergonhada.  
Porém, a resposta dele a surpreendeu:  
- Não precisa me pedir desculpas. Sou eu quem deve pedir perdão a você por ter sido tão insistente. Eu pensei muito, e cheguei à conclusão de que errei ao forçar a barra com você. Prometo que nunca mais vou tentar nada.  
- Nunca mais? - Saori repetiu, sem disfarçar um leve desapontamento.  
- Se você não quer se envolver com ninguém, eu devo respeitar sua decisão. Não posso te obrigar a se apaixonar por mim... mas nós ainda podemos ser amigos, se você concordar. O que você acha? – ele perguntou, aparentando naturalidade.  
- Eu... claro... nós podemos ser... amigos - ela concordou, um tanto quanto incomodada com a atitude dele.  
Foi então que Seiya contou:  
- Eu recebi uma ótima notícia hoje cedo: fui convidado para um trabalho como _freelancer_ na Europa. Vou passar um mês fora, fotografando as cidades mais famosas: Paris, Veneza, Madri...  
Saori sentiu seu coração apertar.  
- Isso significa que você... vai sair da agência?  
- Não. Como eu disse, é só um _freela_, um trabalho temporário. Quando terminar, eu volto para cá. A não ser que eles decidam me contratar em caráter definitivo. Mas isso vai depender de vários fatores...  
- Eu... espero que você faça um bom trabalho - disse a garota, insegura.  
Ela voltou para casa com uma sensação incômoda dentro do peito. Uma angústia inexplicável, algo que a deixava triste e inquieta ao mesmo tempo.

De repente, Saori se dera conta de que nada mais seria como antes depois que Seiya viajasse para a Europa. Será que ele voltaria? Se voltasse, como ficariam as coisas entre os dois, agora que ele parecia ter perdido seu interesse por ela?  
Não lhe saía da cabeça a aparente indiferença dele a respeito do que havia acontecido no apartamento após a festa de noivado. De uma hora para outra, Seiya decidira respeitar sua vontade e ser apenas seu amigo. Por que ele havia mudado de idéia tão rapidamente?  
A possibilidade de que o rapaz conhecesse outra pessoa durante a viagem começou a rondar sua mente. E, ainda que não quisesse reconhecer, essa simples hipótese a deixava aflita.

Aquele _freela_ havia aparecido no melhor momento possível para Seiya. Não apenas pelo aspecto profissional, mas também porque a viagem permitiria um afastamento temporário de Saori.  
Ele ficara arrasado depois de ter levado outro fora dela, e decidiu pedir conselhos a Aioria. O irmão sugeriu a ele que fingisse que tinha perdido o interesse pela modelo, pois quem sabe assim a garota tomaria uma atitude. Seiya não sabia se as dicas funcionariam, mas aquela era sua única opção. Se o plano não desse certo, desistiria de Saori de uma vez por todas.  
Dias depois, o fotógrafo partiu para a Europa. Saori se despediu dele na própria agência na qual trabalhavam. Ela parecia triste com sua partida, mas Seiya não queria se iludir com falsas esperanças. Por isso, ele embarcou no avião decidido a não telefonar para a modelo enquanto estivesse fora.

* * *

June e Shun estavam juntos há dois meses, e a loira se empolgara tanto com o namoro que até se esquecera de suas dietas malucas. Por isso, ela levou um tremendo susto ao se pesar e descobrir que havia engordado três quilos. Desesperada, sentou-se sobre o piso frio do banheiro e começou a chorar. Como era estúpida! Tinha abusado inúmeras vezes da comida no hotel em Ibiza, durante os passeios com o namorado, na festa de noivado de Fleur...  
Sentindo raiva de si mesma, ela apalpou as laterais da cintura, apertando entre os dedos as gordurinhas acumuladas. Era uma fracassada, mesmo!  
_"Não passo de uma modelo gorda e relaxada!"_, pensou a garota, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Se Marin soubesse que ela tinha engordado tanto, lhe daria uma bronca enorme. E Shun? O que faria se ele decidisse trocá-la por alguém mais magra, mais atraente?  
Sua auto-estima, que andava fortalecida por causa do namoro, caiu vertiginosamente e ficou próxima de zero. Ela precisava emagrecer imediatamente, para salvar sua carreira e também seu relacionamento com Shun.  
Saiu correndo do banheiro e se trancou em seu quarto. Aproveitando que estava sozinha, entrou na internet e começou a pesquisar vários sites que ofereciam dicas para as adeptas dos métodos de bulimia e anorexia. Tinha prometido às amigas que pararia de "miar", mas a situação tinha saído de seu controle e não lhe restava outra opção a não ser tomar uma atitude radical.  
Descobriu num site um novo remédio que prometia emagrecer vários quilos sem esforço. Bastaria tomá-lo e logo se livraria do peso extra. O preço era um pouco salgado, mas o investimento valeria a pena. A venda era proibida até com receita médica, uma vez que a vigilância sanitária do Japão havia considerado a substância perigosa e vetado seu uso no país.

Entretanto, June menosprezou os riscos que poderia correr ao ingerir o remédio e enviou um e-mail solicitando uma caixa. A única coisa que lhe importava era ficar magra... e ela seria capaz de tudo para alcançar seu objetivo.

**Próximo capítulo  
**

_- Já é hora de superarmos o que aconteceu, você não acha? - ele perguntou. Antes que Saori respondesse, continuou - Eu estive pensando... por que não saímos juntos um dia desses, para conversar?  
Por alguns instantes, a modelo ficou muda. Julian continuou a dizer:  
- Sei que não me comportei muito bem com você, mas... __

* * *

__Saori ficou desapontada. Ele tinha enviado o postal para as quatro, e não se lembrara de escrever um exclusivamente para ela. "Claro que não... a essa altura, ele já me esqueceu e deve estar com outra", pensou a garota, tristemente. Tinha perdido Seiya por causa de sua maldita insegurança. Quando ele voltasse, seria tarde demais...__

* * *

__- Onde está a June? O quê aconteceu com ela? – perguntou o namorado da loira, desesperado.  
- Calma, Shun! Ela está na UTI... – Fleur começou a dizer.  
- UTI?! Ela corre risco de vida?  
- Infelizmente, sim. Ela tomou um remédio proibido para emagrecer e sofreu uma overdose, além de intoxicação – explicou Saori._

**Agradecimentos  
Dra. Nina: **Caraca, isso que é terapia radical!! Depois dessa, ou vai ou racha!! Adorei sua consulta, só discordei da parte que vc falou que tá perdendo o jeito. Muito pelo contrário, acho até que vc deveria ser indicada ao prêmio Nobel de psicologia na categoria "terapias de alto impacto", hahahaha... Bom, no meu ponto de vista de autora da fic, o caso da Saori é uma mistura de estresse pós-traumático com frescurite crônica. Mas como vc observou, essa sessão de amassos na cozinha representa uma grande evolução no tratamento da paciente (apesar dela ter tido uma recaída na hora H e fugido do Seiya XD ). Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Lya:** Muito obrigada pela mega review, Lya! Concordo com vc, a Saori pisou mesmo na bola qdo "rejeitou" o Seiya (ainda mais pq ela tava gostando SIM). O pior é que a tonta só começou a acordar pra vida agora, justamente qdo o Seiya cansou de correr atrás! E pelo jeito, a Shina tmb vai se arrepender por ter dado um chega pra lá no Ikki. Só que dificilmente ela vai dar o braço a torcer... acho que a Shina prefere morrer a admitir que se apaixonou pelo Ikki XD  
Sobre a festa da Fleur, quem não gostaria de ter uma surpresa dessas, né? Mesmo que não fosse tão surpresa assim, rsrsrsrsrs...  
Adorei seus apelidos para o Shun e a June (ou Keroppi e Pucca XD)! Pena que eles vão passar por uns momentos bem dramáticos no próximo capítulo... será que a June vai se salvar dessa?? Bjs!

**Liz:** Nossa Liz, qta violência contra a Saori XD Tá certo que ela fez uma grande besteira, mas vc viu que já começou a bater o arrependimento nela... Com certeza o Seiya merece alguém que lhe dê valor, mas fique tranqüila, pq a fic ainda tem mais 5 capítulos pela frente e muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer. Eu é que agradeço pela review! Bjs!

**Filipe Klein:** Vc tem razão Filipe, a Saori deu bons motivos para o pobre do Seiya desistir dela, mas será mesmo que isso vai acontecer? Bom, essa resposta vcs só vão descobrir nos últimos capítulos da fic XD Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Bjs!

**Pegaso Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Realmente, nem todas as mulheres perdoariam um namorado machista como o Hyoga, mas ele mudou pq sabe que perderia a Fleur para sempre se não aceitasse o trabalho dela. Pelo menos no caso deles, o amor conseguiu superar as diferenças. Bjs!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Shina andava calada e depressiva desde o dia em que revelara seu passado para Ikki. Nunca havia se aberto tanto com alguém, nem mesmo com suas amigas, e se arrependera daquela atitude impensada. Sem falar que o rapaz mal lhe dirigia a palavra depois que o acusara de ser tão imprestável quanto os outros homens que conhecia...  
_"Foi um grande erro passar aquela noite com ele em Ibiza"_, pensava ela, com tristeza. Por outro lado, não se esquecia dos momentos de prazer intenso que vivera ao lado dele. Nunca um homem havia lhe despertado tantas sensações inesquecíveis... Ikki era um verdadeiro mestre na arte do amor, e tão fogoso que era difícil resistir à tentação de ir para a cama com ele outra vez. Mas não havia a menor chance de que aqueles momentos se repetissem depois da última discussão que tiveram...  
Outra que andava bem deprê era Saori. A ausência de Seiya a abalara muito mais do que poderia imaginar. Sempre que entrava no estúdio da Flash Star e não o encontrava, sentia um nó na garganta. Desde que o rapaz partira, alguns dias atrás, não tinha enviado um único e-mail ou mesmo telefonado para contar as novidades. As únicas notícias que recebera foram através de Ikki, que se limitou a comentar que o colega tinha mandado um abraço para todas elas.

Por outro lado, Fleur só tinha motivos para sorrir. Além da felicidade por estar novamente ao lado do homem que amava, ela estava se destacando profissionalmente. As fotos que fizera para a revista _Elle_ em Ibiza lhe renderam diversos convites para desfiles e fotos. De vez em quando, Hyoga ainda demonstrava um pouco de ciúme em relação ao seu trabalho, mas estava se esforçando para aceitar a carreira da noiva. O rapaz não queria se arriscar de jeito nenhum a perder Fleur novamente.

**Enquanto isso, em um local distante...  
**Vários meses haviam se passado desde que Saori o procurara para dar a notícia da gravidez. O bebê já deveria ter nascido, mas ela ainda não havia entrado com o processo de reconhecimento da paternidade. Mesmo que tentasse não ligar para isso, Julian estava apreensivo. Precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Será que aquela garotinha tola tinha seguido sua sugestão e feito um aborto? Impulsivamente, ele decidiu ligar para Saori e perguntar como ela estava. Dessa forma, conseguiria obter notícias sobre o bebê.  
Quando a garota atendeu a ligação, levou um grande susto ao reconhecer a voz de Julian. Em seguida, um sentimento de revolta se apoderou dela.  
- Liguei para saber como você está – ele disse, com certo receio – Sei que o nosso último encontro foi um tanto conturbado, mas...  
- Estou ótima – Saori respondeu, no tom de voz mais gelado que conseguiu.  
- E... o bebê? - perguntou o rapaz, depois de alguma hesitação.  
Por alguns instantes, ela não conseguiu dizer nada. Depois de uma pausa que pareceu interminável, respondeu:  
- Eu perdi...  
Embora não tivesse como se certificar, a garota teve a impressão de que Julian suspirou aliviado do outro lado da linha.  
- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim - ele afirmou - Não foi uma gravidez planejada, como nós dois sabemos...  
- Ainda assim, eu queria ter o bebê... mesmo que você fosse o pai – retrucou ela, de forma sarcástica.  
Fingindo ignorar a farpa, o rapaz decidiu testar seu poder de sedução sobre Saori. Ainda que ela estivesse agindo com frieza, era bem provável que não o tivesse esquecido completamente...  
- Já é hora de superarmos o que aconteceu, você não acha? - perguntou. Antes que Saori respondesse, ele continuou - Eu estive pensando... por que não saímos juntos um dia desses, para conversar?  
Por alguns instantes, a modelo ficou muda. Julian continuou a dizer:  
- Sei que não agi muito bem com você, mas...  
- Sair com você? – a modelo perguntou, irônica - Eu preferia me matar antes disso!  
O piloto tentou amenizar as coisas:  
- Não seja tão rancorosa! Não sou esse cara insensível que você pensa!  
- Realmente: você é ainda pior do que eu pensava! Depois de tudo, ainda tem a cara de pau de me convidar pra sair? Você me dá pena, Julian... sua enorme necessidade de auto-afirmação é inversamente proporcional ao tamanho do seu "brinquedinho"! - tripudiou Saori.  
O rapaz ficou sem palavras. Não esperava por um comentário tão sarcástico quanto aquele, que atingiu em cheio sua vaidade masculina.  
- Mas você não precisa se preocupar com esse "pequeno" detalhe... – continuou a garota, ainda mais ferina – Nunca faltarão mulheres interessadas em sair com você pra se aproveitar da sua fama e do seu dinheiro! – completou, antes de bater o telefone na cara dele.

June, que ouvira atentamente cada palavra da amiga, ficou passada com a reação dela.  
- Caraca! Quer dizer que, além do Julian ser um canalha, o "negócio" dele é pequenininho? - ela perguntou, sem acreditar - Isso que é propaganda enganosa!  
- As aparências enganam - afirmou Saori, ainda tremendo de raiva. E pensar que havia passado meses chorando por causa daquele babaca... como tinha sido idiota! Desperdiçara tempo e lágrimas demais em nome de um sofrimento inútil.  
A modelo ficou ainda mais triste ao pensar em Seiya. _"Agora, ele está lá na Europa, e nem se lembra mais de mim..."_, lamentou-se ela, amargamente. _"Talvez ele já tenha até conhecido outra pessoa..."._

**No dia seguinte...  
**June entrou em casa com algumas correspondências. Entre elas, havia um cartão-postal, enviado por Seiya. Quando ouviu o nome dele, Saori sentiu seu coração disparar.  
- Vou ler pra vocês – disse a loira.

_Meninas_

_O outono em Paris é muito bonito. Estou tirando ótimas fotos e prometo mostrar todas quando voltar.  
Fleur, não se preocupe: pretendo voltar antes do seu casamento. Comprei um presente bem original para você e o Hyoga. Acho que vão gostar da surpresa._

_Abraços a todas  
Seiya_

- Paris nessa época do ano deve ser mesmo um luxo! – comentou June depois que terminou de ler o postal.  
Saori ficou desapontada. Ele tinha enviado o postal para as quatro, e não se lembrara de escrever um exclusivamente para ela. _"Claro que não... a essa altura, ele já me esqueceu e deve estar com outra"_, pensou a garota, tristemente. Tinha perdido Seiya por causa de sua maldita insegurança. Quando ele voltasse, seria tarde demais...  
Que ironia... tinha insistido tantas vezes que não queria se envolver com o rapaz... e, agora, tudo o que ela desejava era ter uma nova chance com ele.  
Estava apaixonada. Essa descoberta a deixou muito nervosa, porque acontecera na hora mais errada possível, justamente quando Seiya estava tão longe. E o pior: aparentemente, ele tinha desistido dela e só queria sua amizade...

* * *

Junto com o postal, June tinha recebido a encomenda que solicitara pela internet e a escondera cuidadosamente para que ninguém visse. Sem que as amigas percebessem, a loira tomou a dosagem sugerida na embalagem do remédio. De acordo com a bula, o medicamento oferecia inúmeras vantagens, como dispensar dietas rígidas durante o tratamento e a garantia de um emagrecimento rápido.  
Na manhã seguinte, June se pesou e constatou que perdera um quilo. Muito satisfeita com o resultado, ela decidiu aumentar a dose por conta própria. Dentro de dois dias, haveria uma sessão de fotos para uma marca de lingerie e ela deveria estar em ótima forma. Ainda precisava eliminar os dois quilos extras adquiridos nas últimas semanas, e não hesitou em recorrer à ajuda do "moderno e revolucionário" emagrecedor.  
Seu estômago ardeu muito após ingerir as cápsulas, mas June não se importou. O que era uma leve indisposição comparada à mágica que aquele produto milagroso faria com seu corpo?  
Porém, as horas foram passando e aquela queimação no estômago foi aumentando. A modelo pensou em ir ao médico ou até mesmo pedir ajuda às amigas, mas desistiu. Se as garotas soubessem que tinha tomado um remédio ilegal, acabariam com ela. Por isso, preferiu ficar quieta.

Durante o jantar, June mal tocou na comida, o que espantou as outras e gerou um comentário sarcástico de Shina:  
- O quê foi, Juju? Fazendo dieta de fome outra vez? Tá precisando mesmo, porque você deu uma engordadinha...  
- Mentira, June. A Shina só está te provocando, como sempre – disse Fleur – Você precisa se alimentar direito. Coma alguma coisa...  
- Não, Fleur, obrigada. Estou sem fome... – respondeu a garota, com o semblante abatido.  
Shina fez outra piadinha:  
- Você, sem fome? Só pode estar doente!  
A loira estava se sentindo tão mal que nem teve ânimo para responder à provocação da outra. Depois que terminaram a refeição, ligou para Shun e avisou que não poderia sair com ele naquela noite.  
- Por que, Ju? Eu queria muito te ver... – disse o rapaz, um pouco chateado.  
- Eu também queria te ver, gatinho... mas amanhã eu preciso acordar cedo pra sessão de fotos – explicou ela, se esforçando ao máximo para não deixar transparecer seu mal-estar – Prometo que amanhã a gente vai se encontrar!  
- Tá certo – concordou Shun – Então durma bem, minha princesa...  
- Você também, meu amor... e não esqueça de sonhar comigo, gatinho! – despediu-se June.  
Sentindo dores agudas no estômago, ela desligou o telefone e foi se deitar. Mas não conseguiu dormir, devido aos efeitos colaterais do remédio que não tardaram a aparecer.  
A garota se levantou da cama três vezes com náuseas fortíssimas, além de uma terrível dor de cabeça. Sua pressão caiu muito, o que provocou uma tontura tão violenta que June acabou desmaiando no banheiro durante a madrugada.

De manhã, Fleur entrou no local e se deparou com a amiga caída no chão, extremamente pálida e quase sem respirar.  
- Meninas, corram aqui! A June está morrendo! – ela gritou, acordando as outras duas.  
Saori e Shina foram voando até o local e se assustaram com o que viram. Fleur tentava reanimar June, que jazia inconsciente e com a pulsação fraca. Elas chamaram imediatamente uma ambulância para socorrer a garota.  
- O quê essa maluca andou aprontando?! – perguntava Shina, de modo histérico.  
- Eu não sei! Mas o que importa agora é salvarmos a June! – Saori respondeu, aflita.  
Fleur mostrou a elas o que encontrara na bolsa da amiga:  
- São remédios para emagrecer. Outro dia eu vi uma notícia sobre eles na TV... são ilegais, e ela deve ter tomado às escondidas porque sabia que nós não deixaríamos que fizesse essa loucura!  
Assim que o resgate chegou, os paramédicos colocaram a garota em uma maca e a levaram ao hospital mais próximo. As três amigas acompanharam tudo de perto, aos prantos.  
June foi levada para a UTI, onde passou o resto do dia internada. Estava em coma, e suas chances de sobrevivência eram mínimas, segundo os médicos.  
- Fizeram uma lavagem estomacal, mas o estado dela é muito grave... a June continua em coma – revelou Fleur, depois de conversar com uma enfermeira.  
O desespero transpareceu em todos os rostos.  
- Nós deveríamos ter forçado aquela idiota a procurar um terapeuta! Quem sabe não teriamos evitado que ela tomasse essa porcaria de remédio? - perguntou Shina, que não conseguiu mais conter suas lágrimas.  
- Não vamos perder as esperanças – disse Saori, tentando não demonstrar seu pavor – Ela vai sobreviver!  
Mas Shina não a escutou, e continuou se lamentando.  
- O quê vai ser de mim sem ela? Não saberia viver sem as nossas discussões diárias! – desabafou.  
Procurando manter o otimismo, Fleur disse:  
- Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas espero que a June sobreviva e que vocês continuem brigando muito...

Nesse momento, Shun e Ikki entraram esbaforidos na sala de espera.  
- Onde está a June? O quê aconteceu com ela? – perguntou o namorado da loira, desesperado.  
- Calma, Shun! Ela está na UTI... – Fleur começou a dizer.  
- UTI?! Ela corre risco de vida?  
- Infelizmente, sim. Ela tomou um remédio proibido para emagrecer e sofreu uma overdose, além de intoxicação – explicou Saori.  
Shun não conteve sua aflição:  
- Mas por que ela fez isso? A June é linda, e o corpo dela é perfeito! Ela não precisa emagrecer!  
- A June tem sérios problemas com isso, Shun. Ela é totalmente paranóica com essas coisas. Sempre se achou mais gorda do que é, e vive fazendo dietas malucas – contou Fleur.  
- Depois que vocês começaram a namorar, achamos que ela tinha parado com essa obsessão – continuou Saori – Por isso, levamos um susto enorme quando a encontramos desmaiada no chão do banheiro...  
- Eu nunca desconfiei de nada... – afirmou Shun, desorientado.  
Ele começou a chorar, sem se importar com a presença do irmão e das amigas da namorada. Se o pior acontecesse, o que seria dele? June era tudo em sua vida, e nada mais teria sentido sem ela...  
Fleur e Saori decidiram buscar mais informações sobre o estado da amiga. As duas procuraram o médico responsável, mas este revelou que não houvera nenhuma mudança significativa no quadro clínico. Isso foi o suficiente para que ambas começassem a chorar também e retornassem para a sala de espera.  
Perdida em seus pensamentos, Saori temia que June não resistisse. Parecia impossível que aquela garota tão alegre e cheia de vida pudesse morrer! Chorou ao se lembrar de todas as vezes em que a loira a consolara durante sua fase depressiva, quando perdera o bebê. Não entendia porque sua amiga tinha se arriscado daquela forma, colocando a própria vida em perigo...  
Fleur também chorava. Não conseguia imaginar sua festa de casamento sem a presença de June... assim como as outras duas, era como se ela fosse sua irmã. Podia até ser um pouco nervosinha e cabeça de vento, mas, ainda assim, era uma pessoa adorável...

Ikki se comoveu ao observar que o rosto de Shina estava coberto de lágrimas. Sem dizer nada, ele se aproximou da modelo e a abraçou, para espanto dela e das outras. Mesmo assim, a garota retribuiu o abraço e permitiu que suas lágrimas caíssem livremente.  
Estava cansada de se fingir de forte... além disso, a possibilidade de perder a amiga com quem tantas vezes havia discutido a deixava à beira do desespero. Mesmo que raramente o demonstrasse, ela gostava muito de June, e sabia que a loira também gostava dela...

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- A June sempre foi complexada com o corpo – afirmou ela, desconcertada – Sempre se achou gorda... e o pior é que isso é loucura da cabeça dela!  
- Nós sabemos... – concordou Shina.  
Subitamente, a modelo sentiu-se muito culpada por todas as vezes em que zombara da amiga e dissera que a loira parecia uma baleia. "Eu só estava brincando! Não pensei que isso poderia piorar ainda mais a situação...", ela refletiu, cabisbaixa._

_

* * *

__Entretanto, Ikki não perdeu a chance de bancar o sedutor. Colocando um braço ao redor do ombro da irmã de June, ele disse:  
- Não se preocupe. Ela é jovem e vai se recuperar logo. O quê acha de irmos comer alguma coisa? Estou morrendo de fome.  
- Tem razão – respondeu Hellen, aceitando o convite.  
Os dois se dirigiram à lanchonete do hospital. Involuntariamente, Shina sentiu seu rosto arder de raiva ao observar a cena. _

_

* * *

__- Você deveria se envergonhar por ter roubado o namorado de outra mulher! – disse ela, com um olhar de reprovação.  
Fleur não deixou por menos:  
- Não roubei seu namorado! Se ele terminou com você, é porque nunca foi realmente seu. O Hyoga voltou pra mim porque me ama!  
- Será mesmo? – perguntou Eiri, sarcástica – O Hyoga sabe que, se ele arrepender dessa decisão, eu estarei esperando de braços abertos!  
- Sua... – Fleur começou a dizer, quase avançando para cima da enfermeira._

**Agradecimentos  
Dra. Nina:** Como sempre, sua consulta foi hilária, rsrsrsrs... Vc humilhou a pobre da June com essa história de comer chocolate e não engordar XD a menina ficou ainda mais surtada do que já tava, hahaha... e o Shura, que agora resolveu atacar de aprendiz de psicólogo?? Desse jeito, vcs vão enlouquecer todos os pacientes XD Muito obrigada pela review, adorei! Bjs!

**Filipe Klein:** Muito obrigada pela review Filipe! Realmente, a Saori tava precisando ser esnobada um pouquinho pra cair na real, né? E parece que essa tática funcionou, hehehe... Bjs!

**Lya Mizuno:** Nossa Lya, que história triste a da sua amiga! Espero que ela esteja melhor e que consiga superar essa decepção... foi uma grande coincidência a fic mostrar uma situação tão parecida, mas às vezes essas coisas acontecem...  
Bom, voltando à fic: acho que o Seiya não vai conhecer ninguém, mas nunca se sabe *fazendo ar de mistério* O Ikki não é tão persistente qto o Seiya, tanto que ele cansou de correr atrás da Shina e vai dar em cima da irmã da June (a Shina não vai gostar nada disso XD), mas quem sabe os dois ainda acabem se acertando futuramente?  
A doida da June arrumou um problemão, mas vamos torcer pra ela sair dessa (eu confesso que ela é a minha personagem favorita nesta fic XD). E o que vc achou das coisas "fofas" que a Saori disse pro Julian? Rsrsrsrs, quem mandou ele ressurgir das trevas, né? Com certeza ela aprendeu a lição, só falta saber se qdo o Seiya voltar eles conseguirão se entender... Bjs e obrigada pela mega review!

**Pegaso Seiya:** Gracias! Essa parte do mosquito foi legal, né? Mas quem falou do mosquito gigante foi a Shina, não a June XD Parece que os conselhos do Aioria já estão surtindo efeitos, rsrsrsrs... Vc viu a resposta maldosa que a Saori deu pro Julian, né? Quem sabe ele aprenda a ser mais humilde e menos safado? Ah, eu concordo que essa música que vc citou lembra um pouco a relação da Saori com o Seiya na fic. Bjs!


	18. Chapter 18

**Comentários:**

_Pessoal, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem lendo e comentando, ok?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 18**

As horas foram se passando lentamente, sem que ninguém tivesse ânimo para sair dali e almoçar. Após um longo silêncio, Fleur se lembrou:  
- Precisamos avisar a família dela.  
- Isso vai ser muito difícil - respondeu Saori, apaticamente - Os pais da June são separados, e cada um mora num país diferente. A mãe, uma ex-hippie, se converteu ao budismo e foi viver em um mosteiro no Tibete há alguns anos. O pai deu um golpe na empresa onde trabalhava e fugiu para a América do Sul. Ninguém sabe do seu paradeiro atual.  
- Com uma família dessas, dá até pra entender porque a June é tão destrambelhada... – comentou Shina, de modo amargo.  
- Só nos resta ligar para a irmã dela - continuou Saori, pensativa - Vou procurar o telefone, mas acho que ela também está fora do país. Parece que foi estudar nos Estados Unidos, se não me engano...  
- Uma família de nômades – concluiu Shina.  
Por sorte, Saori conseguiu localizar a irmã da amiga. Hellen tinha acabado de voltar dos EUA e ficou transtornada ao saber o que havia acontecido com June. Imediatamente, a jovem se dirigiu ao hospital onde sua irmã estava internada.

Todos estavam aguardando por novas informações dos médicos quando uma bela desconhecida chegou à sala de espera. Todos se surpreenderam com a grande semelhança entre ela e June. Assim como a modelo, a recém-chegada possuía longos cabelos loiros e olhos acinzentados.  
- Sou Hellen, a irmã da June – apresentou-se ela – Vim o mais rápido que pude.  
- Oi Hellen – cumprimentou Fleur – Nós somos amigas e companheiras de apartamento da sua irmã.  
- Como ela está? – perguntou a outra moça, apreensiva.  
- Ela... está na UTI – contou Saori, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.  
Hellen se assustou com a informação. Muito nervosa, perguntou:  
- Está... tão mal assim?  
- Ela tomou um remédio proibido para emagrecer, que provocou uma espécie de overdose e a fez entrar em coma – explicou Fleur.  
Os olhos de Hellen se encheram de lágrimas. Não imaginara que o estado de June fosse tão grave...  
- A June sempre foi complexada com o corpo – afirmou ela, desconcertada – Sempre se achou gorda... e o pior é que isso é loucura da cabeça dela!  
- Nós sabemos... – concordou Shina.  
Subitamente, a modelo sentiu-se muito culpada por todas as vezes em que zombara da amiga e dissera que a loira parecia uma baleia. _"Eu só estava brincando! Não pensei que isso poderia piorar ainda mais a situação..."_, ela refletiu, cabisbaixa.

Timidamente, Shun se levantou do sofá onde estava sentado e se apresentou para a cunhada:  
- Eu sou Shun, o namorado dela...  
- A June tinha me contado por e-mail que estava namorando alguém. Pena que estamos nos conhecendo num momento tão difícil... – comentou Hellen, abatida.  
- Eu sou Ikki, o irmão do Shun – disse o outro rapaz, estendendo a mão para a moça.  
Shina sentiu-se incomodada ao perceber que o fotógrafo não tirava os olhos da irmã de June, mas procurou afastar esses pensamentos. Não tinha cabeça para se preocupar com outros problemas enquanto sua amiga estivesse correndo o risco de morrer.  
Marin também foi avisada e chegou ao hospital ao lado de Aioria. Muito chocada, ela não sabia nem o que dizer sobre o ocorrido. Todos continuavam esperando por novidades sobre June, mas o clima era de velório.  
Por volta das nove da noite, um médico surgiu na sala de espera, causando apreensão entre eles.  
- Tenho notícias a dar sobre a paciente June – afirmou ele.  
- Ela vai sobreviver, doutor? – perguntou Shun, desesperado.  
Aparentando tranquilidade, o médico explicou:  
- Ela saiu do coma. Entretanto, ainda está muito debilitada e precisará ficar internada por alguns dias.

O simples fato da loira ter saído do coma foi suficiente para deixar aliviadas todas as pessoas que gostavam dela. Fleur quis saber:  
- A June vai se recuperar totalmente, doutor? Ou terá alguma sequela?  
- Tudo indica que ela vai ficar bem, mas ainda é cedo para fornecer um diagnóstico definitivo – afirmou o médico, de forma cautelosa.  
Ainda preocupada com a irmã, Hellen questionou:  
- Podemos vê-la?  
- Por enquanto não. Ela está sedada, e deve continuar dormindo até amanhã cedo. Quando as visitas forem liberadas, eu avisarei vocês - respondeu o doutor, antes de se afastar.  
- Nem acredito que ela se salvou! – comentou Shina, com um sorriso.  
- Só não sei se nós já podemos comemorar... – disse Hellen, preocupada - Tenho medo que a June fique com alguma sequela...  
Entretanto, Ikki não perdeu a chance de bancar o sedutor. Colocando um braço ao redor do ombro da irmã de June, ele disse:  
- Não se preocupe. Ela é jovem e vai se recuperar logo. O quê acha de irmos comer alguma coisa? Estou morrendo de fome.  
- Tem razão – respondeu Hellen, aceitando o convite.  
Os dois se dirigiram à lanchonete do hospital. Involuntariamente, Shina sentiu seu rosto arder de raiva ao observar a cena.  
- Meninas, precisamos nos revezar aqui no hospital – decidiu Fleur – Uma de nós fica aqui para saber as novidades sobre a June, e as outras duas voltam para casa. O que vocês acham?  
- Por mim, tudo bem – concordou Saori.

Ainda distraída por causa de Ikki, Shina não respondeu. Fleur tomou uma decisão:  
- Nesse caso, acho que eu vou ficar aqui e ligar para o Hyoga, pra pedir que ele venha se encontrar comigo assim que possível.  
- Se você prefere assim, tudo bem - concordou Saori. Virando-se para a jovem de cabelos verdes, ela continuou - Shina, é melhor nós irmos para casa e descansarmos um pouco.  
– Hã? Ah, sim, vamos! – respondeu a outra modelo, um pouco atordoada - Preciso mesmo tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa! - afirmou ela, já se encaminhando em direção à saída do hospital.  
- Até mais tarde, pessoal! – despediu-se Saori antes de acompanhar Shina, que parecia estar no mundo da lua.  
- Tchau! – responderam os demais.  
Pouco depois, Marin e Aioria se levantaram do sofá onde estavam sentados. A ruiva disse para Fleur:  
- Nós também já vamos. Por favor, me mantenha informada sobre a June. Eu ainda tenho que falar com o Saga sobre isso. A imprensa vai cair matando em cima da Flash Star se descobrir que uma de nossas modelos quase morreu depois de tomar esse remédio...  
- Obrigada por tudo, Marin. Qualquer novidade, eu te ligo – prometeu Fleur.

Em seguida, o casal foi embora. Só então a loira reparou que Shun ainda estava ali, bem quietinho num canto.  
- Não fique assim, Shun... – disse Fleur, tentando animá-lo – A June vai ficar bem!  
- Eu tive tanto medo que o pior acontecesse... – o rapaz explicou, tentando esconder algumas lágrimas indiscretas.  
- Tenho certeza de que ela vai se recuperar logo. É melhor você ir para casa e comer alguma coisa – recomendou.  
- Não. Eu quero ficar aqui, perto dela – respondeu ele.  
Fleur sorriu diante daquela demonstração de amor por sua amiga.  
- Certo... mas, pelo menos, vá comer alguma coisa na lanchonete. Se puder, traga algo para mim – ela pediu, procurando dinheiro na carteira e entregando algumas notas para Shun.  
- Eu já volto – prometeu ele, antes de deixá-la sozinha.  
Sentindo-se exausta, a loira decidiu se sentar no sofá da sala de espera. Aquele dia tinha sido muito cansativo, e ela mal se alimentara. Ficaria à espera de Hyoga e, assim que fosse possível, pretendia ir para casa e descansar um pouco.  
Uma hora depois, ela já havia comido o salgadinho que Shun lhe trouxera da cantina e continuava aguardando pela chegada de Hyoga. Quando o noivo finalmente apareceu, veio ao seu encontro e a abraçou carinhosamente.  
- Como sua amiga está? – ele perguntou.  
- Saiu do coma, mas o estado dela ainda é grave – explicou Fleur.  
- Por que você não vai para casa? – o rapaz perguntou – Deve estar cansada e com fome...  
- Já comi alguma coisa – disse a loira – Além disso, combinei com as meninas que eu ficaria aqui por algumas horas para saber as novidades.

Quase em seguida, Hellen retornou ao local ao lado de Ikki e afirmou:  
- Não precisa se incomodar, Fleur. Eu vou ficar aqui, e se tiver alguma novidade, aviso vocês.  
- Tem certeza, Hellen?  
- Você está aqui desde cedo e precisa descansar – observou a irmã de June – O Ikki disse que vai me fazer companhia, assim como o Shun.  
- Nesse caso, eu volto amanhã de manhã – decidiu Fleur – Você me leva para casa, amor? – perguntou ela a Hyoga.  
- Claro. Até mais, pessoal – despediu-se o loiro.  
Todos se despediram do casal, que tomou a direção do corredor do hospital. Hyoga parecia incomodado por estar ali, fato que não passou despercebido para a noiva.  
- Algo errado? – ela perguntou.  
- Nada – negou ele. Entretanto, a razão de seu receio surgiu repentinamente diante deles sem que pudesse fazer nada para evitá-la.  
Uma enfermeira loira encarou o casal com desdém. Fleur estranhou a atitude da jovem, mas logo percebeu que ela olhava para Hyoga como se o conhecesse intimamente.  
- Quem é ela, Hyoga? – perguntou a modelo, nervosa.  
- Sou Eiri. A ex-namorada dele – apresentou-se a garota, medindo Fleur de alto a baixo – Então foi por você que ele me trocou? – perguntou ela, num tom irônico.  
Hyoga estava tão sem graça que nem sabia onde esconder a cara. Irritada, Fleur respondeu à provocação:  
- Acho que foi o contrário. Ele tinha me trocado por você, mas depois percebeu de quem realmente gostava e voltou atrás...

Eiri mal conseguia esconder sua dor de cotovelo ao observá-los juntos. Ainda não tinha superado o fora que levara de Hyoga... e, agora que encontrara sua rival pessoalmente, seu ressentimento havia crescido ainda mais. Sabia que Fleur era modelo, mas não imaginara que fosse tão bonita. A inveja tomou conta dela, fazendo-a tremer de raiva.  
- Você deveria se envergonhar por ter roubado o namorado de outra mulher – disse ela, com um olhar de reprovação.  
Fleur não deixou por menos:  
- Não roubei seu namorado! Se ele terminou com você, é porque nunca foi realmente seu. O Hyoga voltou para mim porque me ama!  
- Será mesmo? – perguntou Eiri, sarcástica – O Hyoga sabe que, se ele arrepender dessa decisão, eu estarei esperando de braços abertos!  
- Sua... – Fleur começou a dizer, quase avançando para cima da enfermeira. Mas Hyoga a deteve:  
- Calma! Não vá cair na provocação dela, Fleur! Nós estamos em um hospital, e vocês não podem ficar batendo boca aqui! – censurou o rapaz. Olhando para Eiri, ele acrescentou – Quanto a você, Eiri, eu deixei bem claro que o nosso romance acabou. Por favor, aceite o fato de que eu amo a Fleur e que vou me casar com ela!  
A enfermeira ficou trêmula ao ouvir as palavras de Hyoga. Uma coisa era ser dispensada, outra bem diferente era levar um fora na frente da própria rival. Sem dizer mais nada, ela se afastou do casal e começou a chorar.  
- Garota abusada! – reclamou Fleur, indignada.  
O rapaz não conteve um sorriso.  
- Posso saber por que está achando graça? – a loira perguntou, dando um beliscão no braço do noivo – E por que não me contou que essa fulana trabalhava aqui?  
- Ai! Isso doeu! – reclamou ele – Eu ri porque fiquei surpreso com a sua reação. Não sabia que a minha noivinha era tão ciumenta...  
- Agora você sabe como é bom ter alguém com ciúmes do lado, né? – perguntou Fleur, com ironia – Que fulaninha barraqueira essa tal de Eiri! Como você pôde namorar essa garota?

Tentando se redimir, Hyoga afirmou:  
- Ela não chega aos seus pés, minha flor!  
A modelo sorriu e o beijou, esquecendo-se rapidamente da discussão que acabara de ter com a ex de seu amado.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Para alegria de seus amigos, o estado de June melhorou consideravelmente, a ponto das visitas serem liberadas. Os primeiros a entrarem no quarto foram Shun e Hellen. Eles se assustaram um pouco ao observar o semblante pálido de June, que ainda estava muito fragilizada depois de tudo o que passara nas últimas 36 horas.  
- Oi, meu amor! Como você está? – perguntou Shun, aproximando-se da cama.  
- Melhor agora... – respondeu June, com a voz fraca e tentando sorrir.  
- Você quase nos matou de susto! – reclamou Hellen, também se aproximando da paciente.  
June abaixou a cabeça, constrangida.  
- Desculpem... Eu não pensei que tudo fosse acabar desse jeito...  
Shun acariciou o rosto dela suavemente e perguntou:  
- Por que você fez isso, Ju? Como pode se achar gorda, quando você é tão linda e tem um corpo perfeito?  
A loira não conteve as lágrimas.  
- Eu engordei muito nos últimos meses, e fiquei com medo de prejudicar minha carreira... além disso, eu tive medo que você perdesse a atração por mim... – confessou ela, envergonhada.  
O rapaz ficou pasmo com aquela confissão. Jamais imaginara que June fosse tão insegura a respeito de seus sentimentos por ela.  
- Isso nunca aconteceria, Ju! Eu te amo muito! – disse ele, abraçando-a.  
- Eu também te amo, Shun... – respondeu a garota, sentindo-se confortada com o abraço do namorado.  
Por instantes, Hellen contemplou o casal. Estava preocupada com June, e precisava lhe dar alguns conselhos. Por isso, ela pediu ao namorado da irmã:  
- Por favor, Shun, pode me deixar à sós com ela? Eu queria falar algo em particular com a June.  
- Claro – concordou o modelo – Depois eu volto, Ju – prometeu, ao notar a expressão contrariada da moça.

Assim que Shun saiu do quarto, June perguntou:  
- O quê você quer, Hellen? Me dar sermão? Você não é a nossa mãe! Se nem ela veio até aqui para fazer isso, você também não tem esse direito!  
- Ah, eu tenho sim! Sou sua irmã mais velha, e não posso me calar depois do que aconteceu! – retrucou Hellen irritada, enquanto olhava a irmã com ar de censura - Você não pode continuar arriscando sua vida por causa do trabalho, June!  
A modelo encarou a irmã e respondeu:  
- Hellen, você sempre soube que eu queria ser modelo. Infelizmente, os padrões de beleza são muito rigorosos e eu sou obrigada a me adaptar a eles!  
- Então, para seguir o que a moda impõe, você prefere acabar com a sua saúde? Essa atitude não nada é inteligente! Como alguém pode ser bonita com essa cara de doente e parecida com um esqueleto? – questionou a irmã.  
- Não fui eu quem inventou esses padrões, Hellen! Eu sou apenas uma modelo e, para os estilistas, pouco importa o que eu penso sobre esse assunto. As pessoas que ditam a moda estão pouco se lixando se as modelos fazem dietas e passam fome, ou mesmo se nós tomamos remédios perigosos. Eles só querem que a gente siga as regras do jogo! – afirmou June, de modo amargo.  
Mas Hellen não se convenceu.  
- Você é minha única irmã, e eu não posso permitir que se auto-destrua. Por que você não abandona essa profissão tão exigente e vai trabalhar em outra coisa?  
Encarando a irmã de um modo determinado, June respondeu:  
- Porque eu amo meu trabalho, e ninguém me fará desistir dele, Hellen. Agradeço a sua preocupação, mas não vou abandonar minha carreira!  
- Só espero que você não se arrependa dessa escolha algum dia... - suspirou a outra moça, desanimada.

Depois que Hellen se retirou do quarto, June recebeu a visita de suas amigas. As três estavam aliviadas por vê-la bem, mas não esconderam a preocupação com o que a amiga tinha feito.  
- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Saori, chegando mais perto da loira – Você assustou todo mundo, June!  
- Você poderia ter morrido por causa dessa sua obsessão por emagrecer! – Fleur começou a dizer – Só espero que tenha aprendido a lição e pare de agir como uma louca!  
- Na verdade, a lição mais importante que eu aprendi foi outra... – revelou June, pensativa - Eu me lembrei de uma frase que li num dos meus manuais de auto-ajuda: "Devemos amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã"[1]. Acho que eu nunca disse o quanto vocês são importantes para mim... – a loira concluiu, emocionando a todas com a frase.  
- Você também é muito importante para nós... – Saori disse, dando um abraço na amiga.  
- Eu que o diga! – afirmou Shina, se esforçando para não chorar – Se você não existisse, com quem eu iria implicar?

June olhou para a amiga com um sorriso. Tinha certeza de que, bem lá no fundo, Shina não saberia viver longe dela.  
- Já que eu quase morri, posso te dar um conselho, Shina? – perguntou a loira – Por que você não dá uma chance pra si mesma e tenta ser feliz com alguém... o Ikki, por exemplo? Eu já percebi que você sente algo especial por ele... – concluiu, maliciosa.

**[1]** Na verdade, esta frase foi tirada da música Pais e Filhos, do Legião Urbana

**Próximo capítulo  
**_Ela não sabia se o que estava sentindo eram ciúmes, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: nunca aceitaria sofrer por um homem. Muito menos por aquele safado... "Eu jamais vou me apaixonar pelo galinha do Ikki", jurou para si mesma. _

_- Você que pensa! Eu sempre recebo convites para sair... só não vou porque não tô a fim... – esnobou Shina.  
__- Ah, tá... resolveu fazer voto de castidade? Ou será que decidiu se guardar para o Ikki? – zombou June.  
__A outra jovem ficou vermelha de raiva, e resolveu retribuir a provocação:  
__- Talvez eu esteja me guardando para o Shun... quem sabe um dia ele se canse da sua cabeça de vento e resolva descobrir o que é uma mulher de verdade!_

_- Pode falar a verdade, Seiya. Nós precisamos assumir o nosso caso secreto! – afirmou Ikki, num tom zombeteiro.  
- Ikki, eu sou seu assistente e posso te denunciar por assédio sexual! – respondeu o outro fotógrafo, também fazendo piada da situação.  
Embora todos rissem das brincadeiras, Saori continuava nervosa por não ter descoberto aquela informação tão importante para ela._

**Agradecimentos  
****  
Lya Mizuno:** Obrigada pela review, Lya! Que bom que vc gostou do fora que a Saori deu no Julian (mais do que merecido). Ah, eu não sabia dessa sua paixão por ele (no anime). Bom, eu acho o Julian muito gato, mas tanto no anime como na minha fic ele tem sérias dificuldades na hora de se relacionar com as mulheres, hehehe... Qto ao Seiya, o que será que vai acontecer qdo ele voltar, hein? Vc gostou da Shina com ciúmes do Ikki? Rsrsrsrs... acho que nem assim ela vai admitir que tá a fim dele. Por sorte, a June conseguiu se salvar. Será que dessa vez ela vai aprender a lição? Bjs!

**Dra. Nina: **Vc gostando do Seiya? *em estado de choque* Milaaaaaaaaaagre!!! Acho que mereço mesmo ganhar o prêmio Nobel depois dessa sua declaração bombástica, hehehe... Ah, parabéns pelo sucesso da sua terapia de confronto com a Saori! Vc viu que ela conseguiu ser extremamente sarcástica sem perder a classe. O grande problema é que isso deve ter provocado um trauma e tanto no Julian. Acho que ele vai precisar de algumas sessões de terapia com a Dra. Nina pra conseguir superar as ofensas da Saori à sua vaidade masculina, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Filipe Klein:** Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Aos poucos, a Saori tá começando a criar juízo, né Filipe? O que a June fez foi muito perigoso mesmo, e o pior é que esse tipo de coisa acontece muito mais do que podemos imaginar, principalmente entre as modelos, que precisam ser magras a qualquer custo. Bjs!

**Liz: **É verdade, Liz! A Saori sofreu uma boa mudança, e inverteu os papéis com a Shina neste último capítulo. A Saori, que era a mais frágil de todas, se revelou toda sarcástica, enqto a Shina finalmente mostrou seu lado mais sensível... qto ao Ikki, eu acho que ele vai ter uma "surpresinha" com a Hellen no próximo capítulo (para alegria da Shina, hehehe...). Depois do susto, a June será obrigada pelas amigas a procurar um tratamento. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Belle26:** Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, Belle! Olha, eu não conheço pessoalmente ninguém com problemas de bulimia ou anorexia, mas pesquisei bastante a respeito desses assuntos e conheci histórias muito tristes e chocantes. Entre as modelos, esses distúrbios são bastante comuns. Uma vez eu li que uma famosa agência multava (!) as modelos contratadas caso elas engordassem. Tanto que a primeira vencedora do "Brazil's next top model" (um reality show sobre modelos que passa no canal Sony) se recusou a assinar contrato com essa agência... Espero que vc continue acompanhando a fic, blz? Bjs!

**Pégaso Seiya: **Gracias! Bom, na verdade o que a Saori deu a entender é que o Julian tem um ego gigantesco, mas o mesmo não se pode dizer da sua, digamos, masculinidade, hehehe... Sobre a June, além da pressão sofrida por ser modelo e ter que ficar magra, ela tem vários complexos com a aparência. Por isso, ela topa qualquer coisa pra se adaptar aos padrões da moda. Infelizmente, esse problema é bastante comum nos dias de hoje. Com certeza ela vai continuar brigando muito com a Shina (veja os spoillers do próximo capítulo). Mas dificilmente a Shina vai admitir que gosta do Ikki... Bjs!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Surpresa, Shina não soube nem o que responder. Tinha demorado muito a dormir naquela noite por causa do rapaz, pelo fato de não conseguir esquecer da cena que presenciara no hospital: Ikki, todo solícito com Hellen, se oferecendo para acompanhar a desconhecida até a lanchonete...  
Ela não sabia se o que estava sentindo eram ciúmes, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: nunca aceitaria sofrer por um homem. Muito menos por aquele safado..._ "Eu jamais vou me apaixonar pelo galinha do Ikki"_, jurou para si mesma_.  
_- Até parece... – Shina afirmou, irônica – Ainda que eu quisesse isso, o que seria totalmente absurdo, o Ikki tá de olho em outra... ele ficou caidaço pela sua irmã!  
- Pela Hellen? – espantou-se June. Em seguida, acrescentou – Não se preocupe, porque isso não vai dar em nada...  
- Por que diz isso?  
Para espanto de todas, a loira confessou:  
- Porque a Hellen... é lésbica!  
- Sério? – perguntou Shina, sentindo-se vingada – Quero só ver a cara do Ikki quando souber disso!  
A modelo sorriu maldosamente. Mal podia esperar pela decepção do rapaz quando ele descobrisse que Hellen não corresponderia ao seu interesse.

Logo depois, June olhou para Saori e resolveu que também seria franca com a amiga:  
- E você? Quando pretende assumir que tá gamada pelo Seiya?  
- Não sei do que você tá falando... – respondeu a garota, completamente vermelha.  
- De uma coisa mais do que óbvia. Eu vi você beijando aquele postal que ele mandou de Paris... no mínimo, foi um gesto comprometedor da sua parte...  
Completamente envergonhada, Saori não conseguiu negar a acusação.  
- Vê se toma uma atitude quando ele voltar! – insistiu a loira – Não sabemos se vamos estar vivos amanhã ou daqui a uma semana. Precisamos aproveitar todas as chances que a vida oferece, para depois não nos arrependermos...  
- Chega de ficar filosofando, June – interrompeu Fleur – Agora é a sua vez de ouvir alguns conselhos. Assim que você receber alta, vai consultar um psicólogo, além de jurar que nunca mais vai tomar remédios para emagrecer!  
- Mas... – hesitou a modelo.  
- Nem mais, nem menos! Você vai ter que se cuidar, June! Chega de regimes malucos e de ficar "miando"! – disse Shina, de forma autoritária - Desse jeito, você vai acabar anoréxica, e talvez até morrendo!  
- E o que eu faço pra manter o peso? – perguntou a loira, insegura.  
- Você precisa ir num endocrinologista e pedir uma dieta balanceada. Tudo bem você comer um doce de vez em quando, mas tem que parar de assaltar a geladeira de madrugada e acabar com nosso estoque de chocolate! – respondeu Fleur, bastante séria.  
- Tá certo... – concordou June, desanimada. O susto tinha sido tão grande que ela não queria se arriscar novamente a passar por aquela situação.  
Mais tarde, Marin também veio visitá-la e aproveitou para puxar a orelha da moça:  
- Está sendo muito difícil abafar esse caso. Seria um prato cheio para a mídia divulgar que uma modelo da nossa agência quase morreu depois de tomar remédios proibidos para emagrecer. Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu?

Depois que todos visitaram June, Ikki decidiu oferecer uma carona à irmã da modelo. Além de ter achado Hellen muito bonita, ele acreditava que conseguiria tirar Shina da cabeça se começasse a namorar outra garota. Hellen aceitou a oferta, e Shina só não ficou enciumada porque sabia que os esforços de Ikki para conquistar a moça seriam inúteis.  
Quando chegaram à casa da amiga de Hellen, Ikki estacionou o carro. Ela o agradeceu:  
- Obrigada por me dar uma carona, Ikki. Ainda bem que a June reagiu ao tratamento e saiu do coma...  
- Eu gosto muito dela, principalmente porque logo nós seremos cunhados – respondeu o rapaz, olhando-a com indisfarçável interesse.  
- Seu irmão está muito apaixonado por ela... – comentou Hellen.  
- É verdade. Mas não é difícil se apaixonar por uma garota tão bonita quanto a June... e agora eu descobri que a beleza dela é genética –observou Ikki, bancando o conquistador.  
Entretanto, seu comentário provocou um certo desconforto nela, que decidiu ser franca:  
- Ikki, você tem sido muito gentil comigo, mas existe algo que você precisa saber: eu já sou comprometida...  
- Ah... você já tem namorado? – ele perguntou, um pouco frustrado.  
- Na verdade... uma namorada.  
A informação deixou o fotógrafo de queixo caído. Não imaginava que, assim como ele, Hellen também gostasse de mulheres.  
- Obrigado pela sinceridade – respondeu, constrangido.  
Ela quis amenizar:  
- Você é um cara muito interessante, mas...  
- Não precisa se explicar, Hellen. Você foi muito corajosa em se assumir para alguém que mal conhece... – afirmou Ikki.  
- Não tenho nada a esconder sobre a minha vida – explicou a jovem – Mais uma vez, obrigada por me trazer.

Depois que Hellen se afastou, o rapaz deu partida no carro e foi para casa. _"Que pena... achei que ela poderia me fazer esquecer da Shina. Droga! Sinto que estou cada vez mais obcecado por aquela garota! Não acredito que eu esteja me apaixonando..."_, pensou ele, revoltado.

**Duas semanas depois...  
**June recebera alta do hospital poucos dias depois de sair do coma. Ainda não voltara ao trabalho, mas já iniciara suas sessões de terapia, forçada pelas amigas. Ela não concordava que precisasse de ajuda psicológica, mas não teve outra escolha. Shun também fazia questão de que ela frequentasse o analista.  
Marin conseguira contornar a ameaça de um escândalo e preservado a imagem da Flash Star, mas fez questão de ter uma conversa séria com June. Determinou que a modelo fosse a um endocrinologista e seguisse as orientações rigorosamente, para que não precisasse mais apelar para recursos perigosos como remédios ou mesmo a bulimia.  
As amigas da loira se esforçavam para incentivá-la a seguir seus novos hábitos, escondendo dela todas as guloseimas e obrigando-a a se alimentar de acordo com as recomendações dos médicos. A contragosto, a garota estava se submetendo a essa nova rotina.  
O drama que envolvera June fizera com que as demais esquecessem temporiamente de seus próprios problemas sentimentais. Fleur continuava radiante, se preparando para o casamento que seria dentro de dois meses. Mas tanto Shina quanto Saori não estavam nada satisfeitas com suas vidas amorosas.

Embora estivesse decidida a não se apaixonar por Ikki, Shina já não conseguia disfarçar o quanto a presença dele mexia com ela. Sempre que o encontrava, tentava se mostrar fria e indiferente, mas bastava um olhar do fotógrafo para que a jovem hesitasse. No íntimo, Shina queria que ele voltasse a convidá-la para sair, mas sabia que Ikki ficara ofendido depois das coisas que havia lhe dito na noite do noivado de Fleur. Até pensara em pedir desculpas, mas logo desistiu. Tudo o que tinha falado era verdade: ele era mesmo um galinha!  
No entanto, até suas amigas já tinham reparado que ela estava diferente e que não saía com ninguém há um certo tempo. Ao se dar conta de que Shina andava tão solitária, June aproveitou para tirar sarro da amiga.  
- O mundo dá voltas... antes você me chamava de encalhada, mas agora eu tenho namorado e você fica aí, chupando o dedo... – provocou a loira.  
- Você que pensa! Eu sempre recebo convites para sair... só não vou porque não tô a fim... – esnobou Shina.  
- Ah, tá... resolveu fazer voto de castidade? Ou será que decidiu se guardar para o Ikki? – zombou June.  
A outra jovem ficou vermelha de raiva, e resolveu retribuir a provocação:  
- Talvez eu esteja me guardando para o Shun... quem sabe um dia ele se canse da sua cabeça de vento e resolva descobrir o que é uma mulher de verdade!  
A loira ficou possessa:  
- Sua... sua galinha!!  
As duas estavam a ponto de se engalfinharem quando Fleur deu um berro:  
- Cheeeeeeeeeeeega!! Vocês duas me deixam looouca!!  
Assustadas com a reação da amiga, as garotas resolveram ficar bem quietinhas.

Saori escutou a gritaria entre as amigas de dentro do quarto, mas nem se abalou porque estava mais preocupada com outro assunto. Faltavam apenas dois dias para o retorno de Seiya da Europa, e ela ainda não decidira o que faria quando o reencontrasse. Temia ser rejeitada caso confessasse que estava apaixonada por ele. Por outro lado, pensava no que June havia dito no hospital... será que deveria mesmo tomar uma atitude?  
A agência estava preparando uma pequena festinha para comemorar a volta do fotógrafo. Aioria e Marin iriam buscá-lo no aeroporto, e Saori decidiu perguntar a eles se poderia ir junto. Ambos estranharam um pouco o pedido da garota, mas concordaram.  
No dia marcado, os três ficaram esperando por Seiya no saguão do aeroporto. Marin estranhou muito quando percebeu que Saori mal se continha de ansiedade. _"Será que ela está apaixonada por ele?"_, perguntou-se a ruiva, apreensiva.  
Além de não gostar que suas modelos se envolvessem com os fotógrafos, temia que a garota sofresse novamente. Embora Seiya fosse irmão de seu noivo, ele ainda era muito jovem e, provavelmente, não tinha interesse em assumir um namoro sério... por isso, talvez não fosse a pessoa mais indicada para Saori, que já enfrentara tantas decepções.  
O fotógrafo atravessou o portão de desembarque empurrando um carrinho cheio de bagagens. Ao ver o irmão, ele o cumprimentou com um abraço. Em seguida, foi a vez da cunhada. Só então Seiya percebeu a presença da garota que continuava a fazer parte de todos os seus sonhos.  
- Você? – ele perguntou, sem acreditar – Não esperava te encontrar aqui...  
Timidamente, Saori perguntou:  
- Como foi de viagem?  
- Tudo ótimo! – ele respondeu, entusiasmado – Só estou um pouco cansado, depois de tantas horas de vôo...  
- Logo você vai descansar, Seiya – disse Aioria – Mas, antes, nós temos uma surpresinha para você lá na agência.  
- Ah, é? O quê vocês andaram aprontando? – o rapaz perguntou, de uma forma divertida.  
- Espere e verá – afirmou Marin, que observava atentamente as reações do fotógrafo e de Saori. _"É pior do que eu pensava: os dois estão apaixonados... como eu não percebi isso antes?"_, pensou ela, enquanto se dirigiam para a saída do aeroporto.

Dentro do carro, os quatro conversaram sobre amenidades. Marin se lembrou de contar a Seiya sobre June, mas fez questão de acrescentar que o susto havia passado.  
- Você deve ter ficado muito abalada. São tão amigas... – ele comentou com Saori.  
- Você nem imagina o quanto – ela respondeu. _"Principalmente porque você estava tão longe"_, acrescentou para si mesma.  
Ao entrarem na Flash Star, todos estavam reunidos para dar as boas-vindas a Seiya, que ficou muito feliz com a surpresa.  
- Vocês não precisavam ter feito nada! Mesmo assim, obrigado! – agradeceu o rapaz.  
Marin liberou as modelos para provarem os doces e salgadinhos. "Com moderação", afirmou ela. June também estava na festa, mas não conseguiu comer nem metade dos doces que gostaria. Suas amigas a fiscalizavam o tempo inteiro, principalmente Shina.  
- Só estamos garantindo que você não caia em tentação e depois tente resolver o problema da forma errada – ela explicou, impedindo que June assaltasse a badeja de trufas.  
Ikki, Shun e as quatro modelos perguntaram a Seiya sobre os lugares que havia conhecido, como tinha sido o trabalho e todo o resto. Mas a resposta que Saori mais desejava ouvir era outra, bem diferente: queria saber se o rapaz ainda estava interessado nela. A modelo quase teve uma síncope quando June captou seus pensamentos e perguntou ao fotógrafo:  
- Você conheceu alguém na Europa, Seiya?  
- Por que está me perguntando isso, June? – ele devolveu a pergunta, num tom brincalhão – Pensei que você estivesse namorando o Shun...  
- Não tem nada a ver comigo, não! Só queria saber se você... se o seu coração está livre.  
- Continuo sem entender a razão do seu interesse – o rapaz respondeu, um pouco desconfiado.  
- Dá pra você responder apenas sim ou não? – insistiu a loira, impaciente.  
- A resposta é não – disse ele, deixando todos na dúvida se estava se referindo ao fato de não ter conhecido nenhuma garota ou se já havia alguém em seu coração.  
- Pode falar a verdade, Seiya. Nós precisamos assumir o nosso caso secreto! – afirmou Ikki, num tom zombeteiro.  
- Ikki, eu sou seu assistente e posso te denunciar por assédio sexual! – respondeu o outro fotógrafo, também fazendo piada da situação.  
Embora todos rissem das brincadeiras, Saori continuava nervosa por não ter descoberto aquela informação tão importante para ela.

Duas horas depois, Seiya se despediu dos colegas da agência e disse:  
- Obrigado pela festa, eu adorei! Mas agora preciso ir para casa tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Tchau, pessoal!  
Ele se foi, o que deixou Saori muito decepcionada. Devido à festa, não teve uma única oportunidade de ficar a sós com o rapaz, e isso a frustrou muito. Seiya continuava tratando-a apenas como uma amiga, do mesmo jeito que tratava as outras modelos. Essa atitude a fez chegar à conclusão de que era tarde demais para tentar uma reaproximação.

**Naquela noite...  
**Deitada em sua cama, Saori estava refletindo sobre seus dilemas amorosos quando June entrou no quarto sem que ela percebesse. Vendo o sofrimento da amiga, a loira decidiu lhe oferecer alguns conselhos.  
- Por que você não faz como eu, Saori? – ela perguntou.  
- Como você? Do quê está falando, sua doida?  
- De tomar a iniciativa! Lembra do beijo que eu dei no Shun, lá em Ibiza? Você poderia fazer o mesmo com o Seiya!  
As faces da garota arderam ao ouvir aquele conselho inusitado.  
- Você está sugerindo que eu vá até a casa dele e o agarre à força?!  
- Por que não? Aposto que ele iria gostar! – afirmou June, entusiasmada.  
- Por acaso você percebeu que o Seiya desconversou quando você perguntou se ele tinha conhecido alguém?  
- Percebi. Mas também reparei que ele não tirou os olhos de você, ainda que disfarçasse. O Seiya continua tão apaixonado por você quanto antes! Até a Marin reparou...  
- A Marin?? – perguntou Saori, espantada.  
- Ela me perguntou, toda preocupada: "June, você acha que esses dois estão tendo alguma coisa?". Eu me fiz de boba, mas se até ela que é meio desligada com esses assuntos "sentimentais" já percebeu...

Subitamente, Saori sentiu uma inesperada onda de coragem se apossar dela. Já tinha perdido tempo demais longe de Seiya... no começo, porque tinha medo de se ferir e, depois, porque ele se afastara dela. Já estava mais do que na hora de esclarecer as coisas.

**Próximo capítulo**

_O rapaz se admirou m__ais uma vez_ ao perceber que Saori estava desatando o laço do roupão dele.  
_- Cuidado garota, ou terá que arcar com as consequências - Seiya avisou, sem acreditar no que ela estava fazendo.  
__- É isso mesmo o que eu pretendo_ _fazer - a modelo disse, de um modo tão decidido que o impressionou._

* * *

-_ Por favor, Saori! Você está me deixando nervoso! – ele disse, sem esconder sua ansiedade.  
A garota não teve coragem de revelar o que estava escondendo. Ela pegou um papel na bolsa e o entregou para Seiya, dizendo:  
- Veja por si mesmo.  
O rapaz olhou para a folha, sem entender muito bem o que aquilo significava._

**Agradecimentos  
****Luiza:** Que bom que vc tmb está gostando de Dreams, Luiza! Sobre o seu comentário, eu procurei mostrar essas mudanças dos personagens de um modo gradual, pra não ficar uma coisa forçada ou artificial. A maioria deles mudou um pouco (ou muito, em alguns casos) devido às experiências que vivenciaram ao longo da fic, mas eu acredito que a vida seja assim mesmo, um eterno aprendizado. Sobre o reencontro do Seiya com a Saori, as coisas vão se definir melhor no próximo capítulo. Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Filipe Klein:** Obrigada pela review, Filipe! Pelo jeito, o Seiya está mesmo provocando fortes emoções na Saori, tanto que no próximo capítulo as coisas irão esquentar entre eles, hehehe... Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Mais uma faceta da Dra. Nina: santa casamenteira! Adorei sua consulta com a June, foi muito fofa! Achei perfeitos os conselhos que vc deu, dizendo que o Shun gosta dela pelo que ela é, e não pela aparência dela. Muito lindo!! Parecia até uma psicóloga de verdade! Espero que vc tenha gostado deste novo capítulo (da briga das meninas e da volta do Seiya). Falando no Seiya, teremos grandes novidades no próximo capítulo, hehehe... E será que a Lya vai topar essa "difícil" tarefa de ajudar o Julian? Rsrsrsrs... Bjs e muito obrigada pelos comentários!

**Lya Mizuno:** Obrigada pela review, Lya! Tmb vou responder em tópicos pra facilitar:  
1- Eu jamais mataria a June, tadinha... como eu já disse antes, ela é a minha preferida nesta fic (já a Saori, eu confesso que achei um pouco enjoadinha... ainda bem que nessa reta final ela tá surpreendendo XD).  
2- Essa união entre as amigas da June e o Shun ficou fofa mesmo... sinal que a June é muito querida por todos!  
3- Hahaha, a Hellen pegou meio pesado, mas ela fez isso pq ficou preocupada com a irmã... se a June fosse minha irmã, acho que eu tmb reagiria assim. Mas nada que uma boa terapia não resolva! Ah, e como vc viu neste capítulo, o Ikki descobriu que não faz o tipo da Hellen (que decepção pro nosso fotógrafo sedutor, não?).  
4- Hahaha, mais uma que gostou do barraco da Fleur com a Eiri! Olha, eu tmb adoro um quebra-pau (só nas fanfics, é claro!), mas não dava pra elas se pegarem a tapa dentro de um hospital XD Quem sabe numa próxima??  
5- O quê vc achou da sugestão da Dra. Nina, de vc atender o Julian e curá-lo dos traumas que a Saori deixou? Hahahaha...  
6- Acho que não será exatamente uma fã alucinada que vai atacar o Seiya no próximo capítulo XD Segundo os spoillers, a Saori finalmente vai seguir os conselhos da June e tomar uma atitude!  
Bjs!

**Pégaso Seiya:** Gracias! Na verdade, eu não me lembrava dessa personagem Hellen no anime, e escolhi esse nome aleatoriamente XD foi só uma coincidência mesmo... Vc gostou da discussão entre a Fleur e a Eiri? Rsrsrsrs, mas elas não podiam sair no tapa dentro do hospital né, ainda mais pq a Eiri é enfermeira e trabalha lá! Qto ao Seiya, ele não esconde nenhum segredo, o Ikki só queria fazer uma brincadeira ao dizer que ele e o Seiya tinham um caso secreto... e o que a Saori queria descobrir é se ele já tinha esquecido dela ou não. Bjs!


	20. Chapter 20

**Comentários:**

_Pessoal, muito obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior! Eu queria avisar vcs que o próximo capítulo será o último. Não percam!_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 20**

- Ei, onde você vai? – June perguntou, ao ver Saori saindo do quarto em disparada – Pelo menos leve a bolsa, sua maluca! – gritou ela, correndo atrás da amiga com o acessório nas mãos.  
Por volta das nove horas, Seiya ouviu a campainha tocar. Ele tinha dormido durante algumas horas e conseguira relaxar um pouco depois de tomar um bom banho. Não esperava por ninguém naquele horário, mas pensou que pudesse ser Aioria. Por isso, não se incomodou em atender a porta vestindo apenas o roupão de banho. O fotógrafo levou o maior susto quando abriu a porta e se deparou com Saori parada bem ali na sua frente.  
Seiya tinha ficado muito espantado com a inesperada ida da garota ao aeroporto, mas, por causa da festa, não teve nenhuma chance de conversar com ela em particular. Essa era a segunda vez naquele dia que Saori o surpreendia. Mal sabia ele que viriam outras surpresas pela frente...  
- Entre – o rapaz disse, um pouco sem graça devido aos seus trajes.  
A garota o obedeceu, sem se intimidar com o fato dele estar tão à vontade.  
- Desculpe por vir tão tarde – ela começou a dizer, um pouco indecisa – Mas é que eu precisava te ver ainda hoje...  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, sem entender porque a modelo precisava vê-lo com tanta urgência.  
Olhando-o de um modo sério e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo, Saori respondeu:  
- Eu poderia inventar mil pretextos para ter vindo aqui, mas a verdade é que eu estava com saudades. Para ser mais exata, estava morrendo de saudades de você...  
Seiya mal se recuperara do choque de ouvir aquela frase quando, sem mais nem menos, ela o beijou.

O coração dele quase parou quando sentiu os lábios dela procurarem os seus, apressados e ansiosos. Saori estava sendo tão atrevida e impetuosa que nem mesmo nas suas melhores fantasias ele poderia ter imaginado que aquela garota sempre tão reservada e discreta se comportaria daquela forma. Apesar do espanto, o fotógrafo começou a corresponder ao beijo. A língua dela acariciava a sua de um modo tão irresístivel que Seiya chegou a duvidar que aquilo fosse real. Só podia estar sonhando. Para ter certeza, ele prensou o corpo dela contra o seu, fazendo-a tremer de excitação.  
O beijo foi interrompido por alguns segundos para que os dois pudessem recuperar o fôlego, mas logo retomaram aquela ardente demonstração de amor e desejo que fazia seus corpos pegarem fogo.  
O rapaz se admirou mais uma vez ao perceber que Saori estava desatando o laço do roupão dele.  
- Cuidado garota, ou terá que arcar com as consequências - Seiya avisou, sem acreditar no que ela estava fazendo.  
- É isso mesmo o que eu pretendo fazer - a modelo disse, de um modo tão decidido que o impressionou.  
O roupão escorregou até cair no carpete, revelando seu corpo forte e definido, coberto apenas por um pequeno short de malha. A jovem sorriu ao perceber o quanto ele estava excitado e o abraçou. Em seguida, começou a beijar os ombros e o peito de Seiya, deixando-o completamente fora de si com suas carícias.  
O desejo surgiu tão forte e apressado que os dois nem quiseram perder tempo indo até o quarto dele. Depois que o rapaz praticamente arrancou as roupas de Saori, ambos se deitaram no sofá da sala e se beijaram inúmeras vezes, ao mesmo tempo em que trocavam carícias cada vez mais íntimas. Por fim, eles se amaram da maneira que haviam desejado desde aquela noite dos amassos na cozinha.  
- Nem acredito que nós estamos aqui, juntos... – Seiya comentou, enquanto alisava os cabelos da garota - Eu sonhava com isso desde que me apaixonei por você, no nosso primeiro encontro, antes mesmo de embarcarmos para Ibiza...

Comovida, Saori olhou para ele e revelou:  
- Eu tinha jurado que nunca mais amaria ninguém antes de te encontrar... mas aos poucos, eu fui conhecendo você melhor, e mesmo sem querer, comecei a me apaixonar... pena que eu só percebi isso depois que você viajou...  
- Antes tarde do que nunca – o rapaz disse, beijando-a de leve.  
- Eu achei que você tinha desistido de mim... tive medo que você me esquecesse e que conhecesse outra pessoa...  
- Nada disso aconteceu. Eu ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de que você ficaria comigo algum dia...  
Com os olhos marejados, a garota confessou:  
- Eu te amo, Seiya...  
Aquela inesperada declaração fez com que o fotógrafo abrisse um imenso sorriso.  
- Eu também te amo! – respondeu ele, antes de beijá-la novamente. Em seguida, levantou-se do sofá e tomou a garota em seus braços, levando-a no colo na direção de seu quarto.  
- Para onde estamos indo? – Saori perguntou, fazendo-se de inocente.  
- Para o paraíso do prazer... mais conhecido como meu quarto – brincou Seiya.  
- Mas eu preciso ir pra casa... – a modelo disse, sem muita convicção.  
- De jeito nenhum, mocinha. Nós temos uma noite inteira pela frente. Ou você tem alguma coisa melhor pra fazer? – provocou o rapaz, malicioso.  
- Depois dessa noite, posso afirmar com toda a certeza que não existe nada melhor nesse mundo do que ficar ao seu lado. Não entendo como eu pude resistir durante tanto tempo... – ela suspirou.  
Assim que Seiya a depositou sobre sua cama, a garota o envolveu em seus braços, trazendo-o para junto de seu corpo, e recomeçou a beijá-lo. Os dois passaram o resto da noite se amando, tentando recuperar o tempo em que haviam ficado longe um do outro.

Na manhã seguinte, Saori entrou em casa e viu que Shina e Fleur a aguardavam na sala, esperando por uma explicação. Mas a modelo apenas sorriu e disse:  
- Vocês não viviam me dizendo para dar uma nova chance ao amor? Só fiz o que vocês sugeriram...  
As outras duas se entreolharam e logo começaram a rir.  
- Do quê estão rindo? – Saori perguntou, chateada.  
- De você, sua bobona! Escondeu esse tempo todo que estava apaixonada pelo Seiya, mas foi só ele chegar de viagem que você foi correndo atacá-lo! – zombou Shina.  
- Com essa carinha de anjo, você é a mais perigosa de nós – concordou Fleur.  
Mesmo envergonhada com as coisas que ouviu, Saori não contradisse as amigas. Aquela noite tinha sido maravilhosa, e ela jamais se arrependeria de ter tomado a iniciativa de procurar Seiya.  
Os dias foram se passando, e o mais novo casal aproveitava todos os momentos livres ao lado um do outro. Iam ao cinema, a restaurantes e, ocasionalmente, acompanhavam os amigos às baladas. Geralmente, os dois preferiam ficar sozinhos na casa de Seiya, onde jantavam e assistiam juntos a algum filme antes de passarem o resto da noite no quarto dele.  
As amigas de Saori ficaram surpresas, porque nunca a tinham visto tão feliz antes. Ela superara completamente os traumas do passado, e parecia que nada poderia abalar sua felicidade. Entretanto...

No dia em que comemoraram um mês juntos, os dois foram jantar em um restaurante cuja decoração era muito romântica, feita sob medida para casais. Mas, embora aquela noite fosse tão especial, Saori não conseguiu disfarçar o quanto estava apreensiva. Depois que fizeram os pedidos, Seiya perguntou, preocupado:  
- Por que está assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Ela quase chorou antes de responder ao namorado:  
- Sim... e eu nem tenho coragem de te contar...  
O rapaz ficou assustado. O que teria acontecido de tão grave para deixá-la daquele jeito? Será que ela tinha reencontrado aquele idiota do Julian e ficado balançada? Se fosse isso, ele iria atrás daquele cretino e bateria nele até que o piloto implorasse por clemência.  
- Por favor, Saori! Você está me deixando nervoso! – ele disse, sem esconder sua ansiedade.  
A garota não teve coragem de revelar o que estava escondendo. Ela pegou um papel na bolsa e o entregou para Seiya, dizendo:  
- Veja por si mesmo.  
O rapaz olhou para a folha, sem entender muito bem o que aquilo significava. Lendo atentamente, descobriu que era o resultado de um exame, e havia a palavra "positivo" escrita nele. Perplexo, olhou para Saori, pedindo uma confirmação. Ela esclareceu suas dúvidas:  
- É isso mesmo, Seiya. Eu... estou grávida.

Por alguns instantes, ele não conseguiu dizer nada. A notícia o pegara totalmente desprevenido.  
- Nós não usamos nada naquela primeira noite - Saori continuou dizendo, nervosamente - Foi um tremendo vacilo da minha parte, porque já é a segunda vez que eu cometo o mesmo erro. Só que, desta vez, eu não vou obrigar ninguém a assumir a responsabilidade. Se você não quiser o bebê, é só me dizer. Eu posso criar meu filho sozinha...  
A frase dela deixou Seiya bastante aborrecido.  
- Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Esse filho não é apenas seu, Saori. É nosso! Você não fez ele sozinha, nem foi por geração espontânea! E eu nunca te abandonaria numa hora dessas!  
A garota se emocionou, deixando cair uma lágrima.  
- Eu realmente não esperava por essa notícia – o rapaz continuou a dizer, enquanto pegava uma pequena caixinha no bolso da camisa – Mesmo assim, eu já tinha decidido te pedir em casamento esta noite. Você aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou, mostrando uma bela aliança de ouro cravejada com pequenos brilhantes.

Saori mal acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Ele queria realmente se casar com ela, independente de sua gravidez! Algumas lágrimas indiscretas deslizavam por seu rosto, sem que ela conseguisse dizer nada.  
- Devo encarar isso como um sim ou um não? – perguntou Seiya, preocupado.  
Com um enorme sorriso no rosto, a garota acabou com suas dúvidas:  
- Eu só recusaria um pedido desses se estivesse louca! Você é tudo o que eu sempre procurei em um homem... eu só lamento ter demorado tanto pra descobrir isso!  
Emocionado com a declaração dela, Seiya segurou a mão direita da jovem e colocou a aliança em seu dedo. O casal se beijou apaixonadamente.  
- Você não está preocupado? Nós somos tão jovens e já vamos ter um bebê... – Saori começou a dizer, mas o rapaz a interrompeu.  
- Isso não tem a menor importância! Eu quero você, e também o nosso filho. Confesso que eu não esperava por essa surpresa, mas sabe que já comecei a curtir a idéia? – revelou ele, com um sorriso entusiasmado.

Entretanto, a reação de Marin ao saber da gravidez não foi tão calma quanto a do futuro papai.  
- Eu queria esganar o seu irmão! Ele engravidou uma das minhas melhores modelos, e agora não sei o que vou fazer para cumprir os contratos publicitários que a Saori assinou!  
Aioria começou a rir. Cerca de um mês antes, Seiya tinha ligado para contar que finalmente tinha conquistado Saori e agradecido por seus conselhos. Porém, na noite anterior, o irmão lhe dera aquela notícia totalmente inesperada.  
_- A Marin vai ficar louca da vida – Aioria avisou.  
__- Eu sei. É exatamente por isso que eu quero te pedir um favor: que você conte pra ela sobre a gravidez da Saori. Eu sei que você vai conseguir acalmar a fera melhor do que ninguém... - implorou Seiya.  
__- Posso até falar com ela, mas não prometo nada... - respondeu o irmão._

Conforme Aioria tinha previsto, Marin ficou possessa com a novidade. Mesmo assim, ele decidiu defender seu irmão:  
- A culpa não é dele se a Saori tem uma fertilidade fora do comum! E, até onde eu sei, ela é quem foi ao apartamento do Seiya no dia em que ele voltou de viagem e o seduziu!  
- Como se ele fosse muito indefeso... – ironizou Marin - Aliás, se o Seiya tiver metade do seu "fogo", a Saori que comece a tomar precauções, ou eles vão ter um filho por ano!  
- Você é uma graça, Marin. É por isso que eu te amo... – disse o rapaz, beijando a noiva para tentar diminuir sua irritação. Aparentemente, a estratégia funcionou.  
- Eu também te amo... por isso, em consideração a você, não vou matar o Seiya – decidiu ela.  
- O quê você acha de nós também providenciarmos um bebê? – Aioria perguntou, maliciosamente – Podemos começar a tentar desde já... – sussurrou no ouvido dela, de forma provocante. Marin se arrepiou toda com aquela proposta.  
- Quem sabe? Talvez assim, você marcasse logo a data do nosso casamento! – respondeu a moça, cedendo às investidas do noivo.

**Um mês depois...  
**Finalmente chegara o tão esperado dia do casamento de Fleur. A noiva estava deslumbrante, e tanto ela quanto Hyoga não disfarçavam a felicidade por estarem realizando aquele velho sonho. Após a cerimônia, todos os amigos e parentes do casal se reuniram para comemorar em um enorme salão de festas.  
Sentados ao redor de uma mesa, três casais conversavam animadamente.  
- Mês que vem já é o casamento de vocês - lembrou Aioria, olhando para o irmão e a futura cunhada - É melhor se apressarem mesmo, antes que a barriga da Saori comece a aparecer.  
- Você também deveria se apressar e marcar a data do nosso - comentou Marin.  
- Por quê? Você também está grávida? – perguntou Aioria, entusiasmado com a possibilidade.  
- Não, mas até quando você pretende ficar me enrolando? – perguntou a ruiva.  
Todos riram do rapaz, que ficou muito vermelho com a indireta.  
- E vocês, June e Shun, pra quando é o casório? – perguntou Seiya.  
- Não estamos com pressa - respondeu a loira – Eu só lamento que o nosso apartamento esteja ficando cada vez mais vazio: primeiro a Fleur, depois a Saori... daqui a pouco, até a chata da Shina irá embora!  
- Eu não tinha pensado nisso – afirmou Saori – Vocês duas vão se matar quando ficarem lá sozinhas...  
June desdenhou:  
- O que a Shina precisa é de um homem para domá-la! Eu já disse pro Shun que nós deveríamos dar um "empurrãozinho" para juntarmos ela e o Ikki, mas...  
- Desiste, Ju. Meu irmão é um conquistador serial! – brincou Shun – E a Shina também já deixou claro que não quer saber de compromisso.  
- Vamos mudar de assunto – pediu Marin – Ainda bem que a Shina tem a cabeça no lugar. Já chega esses dois aqui, que arrumaram uma gravidez fora de hora... – acrescentou, enquanto olhava com certa ironia para Seiya e Saori.  
Tentando descontrair o clima, Aioria perguntou para a futura cunhada:  
- Vocês já escolheram o nome do bebê?  
- Já. Se for menino, será Seiya Junior... se for menina, Gisele – afirmou Saori.  
O espanto foi geral:  
- Gisele??  
- Claro! - respondeu Seiya - A filha de uma modelo com um fotógrafo só poderia ter o nome de uma top internacional!

Os três casais se levantaram e foram dançar. Enquanto isso, Shina estava sentada numa mesa próxima, juntamente com alguns profissionais da Flash Star, e não pôde deixar de ouvir quando seu nome foi citado. Ela evitara sentar-se junto com suas amigas porque as garotas estavam com seus respectivos noivos/namorados e não queria ficar segurando vela. Ao observar os casais reunidos, Shina não pôde evitar um pequeno sentimento de inveja. Todos pareciam tão felizes, tão... apaixonados.  
O apartamento estava ficando cada vez mais vazio, e até mesmo June acabaria indo morar com Shun, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então, ela ficaria completamente sozinha. Ainda que sempre afirmasse que não se importava com a solidão, Shina tinha certeza de que sentiria falta dos tempos em que a casa vivia cheia de barulho e confusão.

De repente, ela avistou Ikki do outro lado do salão. O rapaz estava muito elegante, usando um terno que alugara especialmente para o casamento de Fleur. _"Ele é um pedaço de mau caminho"_, refletiu a moça consigo mesma. _"Só que eu não pretendo me aventurar por uma estrada tão arriscada quanto essa"_, concluiu, entristecida.

**Próximo capítulo (final):**

_- Ah... – respondeu ele, admirado – Nunca imaginei que você fosse me pedir desculpas...  
__- Nem eu – assumiu a garota – Tá certo que você é um galinha, mas, no fundo, é um cara legal...  
__- E eu sei que você gosta de bancar a durona, mas, no fundo, é uma mulher tão frágil e romântica quanto qualquer outra...  
__- Não sou frágil, muito menos romântica! – protestou Shina, irritada – E quer saber? Fique aí sozinho! Eu vou me divertir! – decidiu, levantando-se da cadeira. _

_Depois de algum suspense, a noiva finalmente atirou o buquê, que foi parar bem longe das moças loucas para casar. Mais precisamente, no colo de Ikki.  
Todos olharam espantados para o rapaz, que também ficou perplexo com o fato inusitado. Ele segurou o buquê, pensando no que faria. Depois de uma rápida hesitação, Ikki o entregou para Shina.  
- Ainda que você diga que não vai se casar, eu quero dar isso para você – afirmou ele, de um modo gentil._

**Agradecimentos**

**DiLuaa: **Muito obrigada pela review! Que bom que vc achou os personagens reais e interessantes, eu me esforcei muito para que eles ficassem bem próximos da realidade. Qto ao romance da Shina com o Ikki, vcs vão saber no que isso vai dar no próximo capítulo. Bjs!

**Pegaso Seiya: **Gracias! É, o Ikki se deu mal desta vez, mas quem sabe ele consiga dobrar a Shina, não é mesmo? Bom, a Saori pode até ser um pouco inexperiente nesses assuntos, mas isso não a impediu de engravidar (e duas vezes, ainda por cima!). Essa menina não é fraca não, rsrsrsrs... Bjs!

**Filipe Klein: **A Saori demorou, mas até que enfim ela tomou uma atitude né Filipe? E a June tem sorte de ter amigas que se preocupam com ela... agora, qto a Shina, será que ela vai dar o braço a torcer no último capítulo? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Liz: **Coitado do Ikki né Liz? Mas tudo bem, nós sabemos que ele gosta mesmo é da Shina! Vc gostou das coisas apimentadas que a Saori fez? Kkkkkkkk, o pobre do Seiya precisava mesmo tirar o atraso! Bom, o casamento da Fleur já saiu, mas acho que nenhuma das três vai pegar o buquê (de acordo com os spoillers, o "sortudo" será o Ikki XD). Bjs e muito obrigada pela review!

**Lya Mizuno: **Obrigada pela mega review, Lya! Vou responder em tópicos:  
1- Então somos três, eu tmb tenho paixão compulsiva por doces, especialmente por chocolate. Eu tmb preciso me fiscalizar XD  
2- Hahaha, ninguém esperava por essa revelação sobre a Hellen né? Mas pelo menos isso facilitou as coisas para a Shina...  
3- Ia ser legal mesmo as duas se pegando a tapa, com direito a puxões de cabelo, hehehe...  
4- Pelo jeito, Ikki e Shina só vão admitir alguma coisa aos 45 minutos do segundo tempo XD  
5- Eu tmb me divirto muito escrevendo essas discussões entre a June a Shina!  
6- Essa June, sempre surpreendendo, rsrsrsrs... espero que vc tenha gostado das coisas que rolarem neste capítulo XD  
7- Agora quem ficou surpresa fui eu, hahaha... não pensei que vc ia ficar tão entusiasmada assim pra ajudar o Julian, e ainda dizer que nem liga pro tamanho do "brinquedo", kkkkkkkkkkk...  
Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Pelo jeito, as suas dicas pra Saori foram muito bem aproveitadas, hehehe... (até demais, eu diria, já que ela acabou engravidando de novo!). Coitado do Ikki, achou que ia se dar bem com a Hellen e quebrou a cara! Ele tá precisando mesmo de uma terapia com a Dra. Nina. Mas quem sabe no próximo (e último) capítulo ele finalmente consiga se entender com a Shina??  
Agora, o que eu achei mais engraçado na review foi: terapia sexual para casais (aos domingos) e para homens solteiros (todas as noites)... essa Dra. Nina não tem jeito mesmo!! Muito obrigada pela review, adorei! Bjs!


	21. Chapter 21

_Obs: A música que aparece neste capítulo é More than a woman (Bee Gees).  
_  
**Capítulo 21 - Final**

Discretamente, Ikki espiava seu irmão e os amigos enquanto se divertiam ao lado de suas respectivas parceiras. O rapaz suspirou, sentindo-se um tanto quanto solitário... todos estavam acompanhados, enquanto ele continuava totalmente avulso. Ser solteiro tinha suas vantagens, mas, às vezes, tanta liberdade tornava-se um fardo.  
Até algum tempo atrás, o fotógrafo considerava muito instigante a possibilidade de conquistar uma mulher diferente a cada dia. Porém, nos últimos meses, aqueles encontros casuais não conseguiam mais entusiasmá-lo como antes. Pelo contrário, sempre deixavam um grande vazio dentro dele quando acordava no dia seguinte...  
De repente, Ikki viu que Shina estava se aproximando. Sem que esperasse, ela sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da dele. Estava mais sensual do que nunca, usando um vestido verde bem colado no corpo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, com algumas mechas soltas caindo sobre o rosto. O corpo dele estremeceu só de imaginar como seria ter aquela mulher em seus braços novamente.  
- Parece que nós sobramos... – comentou o rapaz, como quem não queria nada.  
- Verdade – ela concordou – Você não vai dançar hoje?  
- Talvez mais tarde – afirmou Ikki.  
Desde o dia da internação de June, os dois andavam um tanto quanto distantes, e só conversavam sobre assuntos profissionais. Entretanto, ambos sentiam muita falta um do outro, ainda que não admitissem.  
- Ikki, eu... queria me desculpar pelas coisas que eu falei a seu respeito... no dia do noivado da Fleur – disse Shina, envergonhada.  
- Ah... – respondeu ele, admirado – Nunca imaginei que você fosse me pedir desculpas.  
- Nem eu... – assumiu a garota – Tá certo que você é um galinha, mas, no fundo, é um cara legal...  
- E eu sei que você gosta de bancar a durona, mas, no fundo, é uma mulher tão frágil e romântica quanto qualquer outra...  
- Não sou frágil, muito menos romântica! – protestou Shina, irritada – E quer saber? Fique aí sozinho! Eu vou me divertir! – decidiu, levantando-se da cadeira e indo para a pista de dança.

Ikki ficou observando a jovem enquanto ela dançava sensualmente, como se estivesse provocando-o. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se daquela noite na boate Pacha, na qual ele havia se exibido para Shina antes de voltarem para o hotel e fazerem loucuras na cama dele. Loucuras essas que o rapaz adoraria repetir, se a modelo não vivesse fugindo dele...  
Cerca de duas horas depois, Fleur decidiu jogar seu buquê. Todas as solteiras, com exceção de Shina, se reuniram para tentar pegá-lo. Quando a garota se sentou perto dele, Ikki perguntou:  
- Você não vai tentar a sorte?  
Com desdém, ela respondeu:  
- Eu não pretendo me casar, por isso não vou nem perder meu tempo.  
Depois de algum suspense, a noiva finalmente atirou o buquê, que foi parar bem longe das moças loucas para casar. Mais precisamente, no colo de Ikki.  
Todos olharam espantados para o rapaz, que também ficou perplexo com o fato inusitado. Ele segurou o buquê, pensando no que faria. Depois de uma rápida hesitação, Ikki o entregou para Shina.  
- Ainda que você diga que não vai se casar, eu quero dar isso para você – afirmou ele, de um modo gentil.  
A moça se surpreendeu com a atitude dele, mas não recusou o presente. Em seu íntimo, estava muito feliz pelo fato do rapaz tê-la escolhido para entregar o buquê.  
- Aposto 100 ienes que isso ainda vai acabar em casamento – comentou Seiya com Shun.  
- Imagina! O Ikki nunca vai se casar! – respondeu o outro rapaz – E eu também duvido que a Shina se case com alguém, com aquele gênio difícil dela...  
- Para o amor, nada é impossível – afirmou June.

Todos voltaram a dançar animadamente. Entretanto, o clima entre Ikki e Shina mudou completamente depois do que acontecera. Para surpresa do fotógrafo, a garota aparentava estar bastante constrangida ao seu lado. Ela, por sua vez, sentia que faltavam palavras para expressar sua confusão de sentimentos. Aquele rapaz tinha o estranho poder de deixá-la desorientada...  
- Vamos dançar? – ele convidou, na tentativa de quebrar o gelo.  
Shina concordou. Faria qualquer coisa para sair daquela situação embaraçosa em que ambos se encontravam.  
Assim que chegou à pista de dança, Ikki fez um sinal para o DJ, que imediatamente começou a tocar uma música que o fotógrafo tinha dançado ao lado de Shina durante a festa dos anos 70 na boate Pacha. A jovem se surpreendeu ao perceber que aquela letra tinha tudo a ver com a relação dos dois...

_**Oh, girl I've known you very well  
I've seen you growing everyday  
I never really looked before  
but now you take my breath away.  
**__Oh, garota eu conhecia você muito bem  
Eu via você crescendo todos os dias  
Eu nunca tinha te notado antes realmente  
Mas agora você tira o meu fôlego  
_  
Shina sentiu os braços do rapaz envolverem sua cintura, enquanto ele a trazia para junto de seu corpo. A garota olhou surpresa para Ikki, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Então, ela decidiu esclarecer uma dúvida que a estava sufocando por dentro:  
- Ikki... por que você me deu aquele buquê?  
O fotógrafo ficou indeciso por alguns momentos. Chegara a hora de revelar à Shina que ela era a única responsável por seu coração andar tão aflito nos últimos tempos?

_**Suddenly you're in my life  
part of everything I do  
you got me working day and night  
just trying to keep a hold on you.  
**De repente, você está na minha vida  
Parte de tudo que eu faço  
você me conquistou lutando dia e noite  
apenas tentando me manter preso a você  
_  
Olhando profundamente nos olhos dela, Ikki respondeu:  
- Mesmo que você insista em me dizer que não pretende se apaixonar, eu ainda tenho esperanças de que você mude de idéia algum dia e me dê uma chance...  
- Eu não vou mudar de idéia... – afirmou Shina, um pouco hesitante.  
- Sabe que eu adoro esse seu jeitinho teimoso? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso cínico – Você tenta se fazer de forte e independente, mas é tudo fachada. Eu sei que você é uma mulher como as outras e que precisa ser amada. E eu estou louco pra te dar esse amor...

_**Here in your arms I found my paradise  
my only chance for happiness  
and if I lose you now I think I would die.  
**__Aqui nos seus braços eu achei meu paraíso  
Minha única chance para a felicidade  
E se eu te perdesse agora acho que eu morreria  
_  
Shina não pôde conter um sorriso de felicidade. Por mais que quisesse negar, estava apaixonada por Ikki, e as palavras dele a tocaram profundamente. Então, ela decidiu fazer algo que vinha desejando desde aquela noite que os dois tinham passado juntos em Ibiza: aproximou seus lábios do rapaz e o beijou.  
Ikki foi pego de surpresa por aquela atitude inesperada, mas correspondeu ao beijo apaixonadamente, deixando que seus lábios demonstrassem na prática tudo o que sentia por Shina...

_**Oh say you'll always be my baby  
we can make it shine, we can take forever  
just a minute at a time.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
**__Oh diga que você sempre será minha garota  
Nós podemos fazer isso brilhar, nós podemos levar isso pra sempre  
Apenas um minuto de cada vez  
Oh, oh, oh  
_  
Quando o beijo terminou, o casal percebeu que seus amigos haviam presenciado a cena e que agora estavam aplaudindo e dando gritinhos de incentivo. Um pouco constrangidos, eles apenas sorriram um para o outro. Foi então que Ikki decidiu fazer uma pergunta:  
- Mesmo sendo contra relacionamentos sérios, será que você poderia abrir uma exceção para mim?  
Por alguns segundos, Shina ficou indecisa em relação à resposta que daria. Depois de refletir um pouco, a jovem respondeu com certa ironia:  
- Ikki, você não vale nada, mas eu gosto de você!  
- Eu também gosto de você... – afirmou o rapaz – Ou melhor: eu estou apaixonado por você!  
- Eu também... - Shina confessou, com as faces coradas.

_**More than a woman, more than a woman to me  
more than a woman, more than a woman to me  
Oh, oh, oh.  
**__Mais do que uma mulher, mais do que uma mulher para mim  
Mais do que uma mulher, mais do que uma mulher para mim  
Oh, oh, oh  
_  
Ikki ficou duplamente encantado, não apenas pela declaração como também pelo constrangimento dela ao confessar o que sentia. Por fim, ele revelou:  
- Eu pedi para que o DJ tocasse essa música não só porque ela me faz lembrar da nossa noite em Ibiza, mas porque a letra dela diz tudo o que você representa pra mim, Shina... você é mais do que uma mulher para mim. É a mulher com quem eu quero passar o resto da vida!  
Mesmo sem querer, a jovem se emocionou.  
- Por favor, Ikki... prometa que eu não vou me arrepender disso! – ela pediu, com um olhar suplicante.  
Vendo-a totalmente entregue em seus braços, o rapaz sorriu e afirmou:  
- Eu prometo tudo o que você quiser...  
Os dois se beijaram novamente, decididos a ficarem juntos e iniciarem um relacionamento sério pela primeira vez em suas vidas.

Os amigos de ambos observavam atentamente a inusitada cena romântica entre Shina e Ikki. Seiya olhou para Shun e disse:  
- Ganhei a aposta! Eu sabia que esses dois ainda acabariam juntos!  
- Quem diria que o meu irmão, o "terror das modelos", se renderia aos encantos da Shina! – respondeu o outro rapaz, admirado.  
A festa prosseguiu até altas horas, e todos se divertiram muito. Quase no final, Ikki saiu de mãos dadas com Shina, não sem antes dizer aos amigos:  
- Eu vejo vocês na festa de casamento do Seiya e da Saori, no mês que vem!  
- Como assim, Ikki? E o seu trabalho? – perguntou Marin, abismada com a "folga" do fotógrafo.  
- Tenho férias vencidas pra tirar, lembra? E, agora, eu já tenho a companhia ideal para aproveitar minha viagem a Cancun... – afirmou ele, olhando maliciosamente para Shina.  
- Mas a Shina tem compromissos com a agência! – disse Marin.  
- Você pode pedir para uma das garotas substituí-la. Por favor, "chefa", quebra essa pra mim, vai! – ele pediu, com um olhar inspirado no Gato de Botas do filme do Shrek.  
- Tá bom, vai! – concordou a ruiva, rindo – Divirtam-se, mas não se esqueçam de usar camisinha! Já chega uma modelo grávida pra me dar prejuízo!  
- Você não deveria falar desse jeito, Marin. Afinal, nós vamos ter um sobrinho... – disse Aioria, levemente chateado.  
- Eles sabem que eu estou apenas brincando – respondeu a moça enquanto piscava para Saori, que não se aborreceu com a piadinha da chefe e retribuiu com um sorriso.

Shina e Ikki se despediram dos amigos e partiram rumo à "lua de mel", assim como Fleur e Hyoga. Os outros casais continuaram se divertindo até o sol raiar, ansiosos pelas próximas festas de casamento que não tardariam a vir...

**FIM**

***********************************************************************************************************  
Agradecimentos  
****DiLuaa:** Muito obrigada pela review! E aí, gostou do final do Ikki com a Shina?? Pra ser sincera, por mais que eu quisesse fugir do "final de novela", seria muito difícil, pq os próprios leitores torcem por isso, não é mesmo?? Mas acho que o mais importante de tudo foi elas terem evoluído com os acontecimentos, como vc disse. Ah, e eu tmb sou fã da Dra. Nina! As consultas dela são uma atração à parte, hehehe... Bjs!

**Pegaso Seiya:** Gracias! Já tava mais do que na hora da Saori tomar uma atitude, não? Por sorte, desta vez ela soube escolher melhor o pai do seu baby, hehehe... Ainda bem que a Shina finalmente decidiu se arriscar a viver um amor e deixou de ser tão sozinha... de quebra, ela conseguiu o milagre de fazer do Ikki (o terror das modelos) um homem sério e apaixonado!! Espero que vc tenha gostado do final. Bjs!

**Filipe Klein:** É bom a Saori começar a se cuidar né Filipe, senão como disse a Marin, ela vai ter um filho por ano! Aí sim o Seiya dará motivos para a Marin querer matá-lo, hahaha... Bom, qto à Shina e Ikki, finalmente ela decidiu investir nele né? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina:** Realmente, o seu slogan diz tudo: eficiência é para poucos! Mas teria sido muito legal uma consulta sua com o Ikki ou com a Shina (adoraria ver ela toda nervosinha com as suas terapias XD). Bom, vc se antecipou ao meu merchan e já falou das fics novas. Pretendo começar essa da Shu com o Shi na semana que vem, mas acho que a outra só em jan/2010. Achei muito engraçado o jeito que vc falou, "há planos para a fic mais polêmica da dona Marina. Em breve...", hahaha... Parecia até aqueles teasers da Globo: "em outubro, estréia a nova novela da oito". Essa fic vai ser muito polêmica mesmo, acho que vou chocar (e muito) os meus leitores, kkkkkkkkkkkk... Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Comentários finais:  
**_Eu tô muito feliz por ter conseguido concluir esta fic! Mas eu devo isso principalmente ao apoio que recebi dos meus leitores. Muito obrigada, pessoal! Os comentários de vcs foram fundamentais para que eu continuasse motivada a escrever a fic._

***************************************************************************************************************  
Momento merchan:  
**_Sim, eu falei várias vezes que pretendia dar um tempo nas fics... __**porém**__, eu vou ser obrigada a quebrar minha promessa! Pretendo começar uma nova fic em breve, e desta vez os protagonistas serão Shiryu e Shunrey (um fato inédito XD). Espero que vcs gostem! Pra não perder o costume, vou deixar um pequeno "merchan" da fic nova:_

**Fanfic: Send me an angel**

**Capítulo 1**

_Naquele instante, ela acreditou que sua vida tinha terminado. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto alvo da jovem, e seus olhos azuis começavam a perder o foco. Não havia mais esperança, não havia mais motivos para seguir em frente... perdera sua irmã, perdera sua mãe, e agora perderia __sua honra. Depois que _ele a violentasse, nada mais teria importância...

_

* * *

__O rapaz olhou penalizado para Shunrey. Não podia abandoná-la à mercê daquele verme... "Preciso protegê-la de alguma forma", pensou ele.  
__- Nesse caso, você gostaria de me acompanhar? Estou hospedado em uma cidade próxima daqui, mas pretendo voltar para o Japão ainda hoje. Se quiser, eu posso levá-la comigo – ofereceu.  
A proposta surpreendeu a jovem, além de deixá-la bastante desconfiada das intenções do desconhecido. Apesar dele tê-la defendido de Law Kin, quem poderia lhe garantir que não estivesse interessado em se aproveitar dela?_

_

* * *

Quando o homem apareceu, Shiryu colocou um braço ao redor da cintura de Shunrey, enquanto seu rosto assumia uma expressão propositalmente dramática.  
__- Preciso de um grande favor... infelizmente, minha esposa perdeu seu passaporte, e nós precisamos retornar urgentemente para o Japão a fim de providenciar o funeral do meu pai, que acaba de falecer... – explicou ele, com os olhos marejados - O senhor a autoriza a embarcar?_


End file.
